Official University
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Kuroko dan kawan-kawan menjadi mahasiswa disebuah kampus elit yang menyediakan jurusan untuk Seme dan Uke. Lalu, akankah mereka menemukan sang pujaan hati di kampus tersebut? (Official University in Final Chapter)
1. Pro tu de lo tu de g

**Chapter 1**

**Pro **tu de **lo **tu de** g**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy (Aman Boww)

**###**

Saat ini sudah sewajarnya pendidikan menjadi hal yang diutamakan orang tua untuk anak-anaknya. Mengingat dimana-mana negara-negara sudah mencanangkan program pendidikan gratis, mulai dari Sekolah Dasar hingga SMP, SMA ataupun bangku perkuliahan.

Namun dinegara ini, pendidikan gratis hanya sampai taraf SMA, itupun tergantung kemampuan otak yang dimiliki setiap siswa. Siswa yang pintar pastinya akan bersekolah di SMA elit dengan segudang fasilitas wah ditambah tenaga pengajar yang profesional. Sementara yang biasa saja otomatis akan mendapatkan sekolah yang biasa pula dengan fasilitas seadanya. Karena itulah terlihat sekali kesenjangan antara sekolah satu dengan lainnnya. Tak akan bisa seorang yang biasa saja duduk bersebelah dengan orang yang pintar. Karena sekali lagi kukatakan, bung. Semua sekolah ini berbasis kemampuan otak.

Namun saat ini kita tidak akan membicarakan sekolah gratis berbasis kemampuan otak tersebut. Karena hal itu sudah biasa. Sudah basi dan bahkan sudah menjadi tema berjamur di fic-fic yang lain.

Kali ini kita akan membahas soal sekolah yang tidak gratis, alias bayar. Ya, kita akan membahas tentang dunia perkuliahan yang kejam dengan segala macam mata kuliah dan dosen yang galak serta tugas yang bila ditumpuk akan memenuhi kamar kalian hingga ke langit-langit. Soal bayaran… jangan ditanya, saya tidak mau mendeskripsikan secara detil agar anda tidak perlu menghamburkan uang untuk mendaftar. Karena pendaftaran penerimaan mahasiswa baru telah ditutup.

Nah, marilah kita lihat sebuah kampus antik dan unik di Negara ini. Kenapa antik? Karena kampus ini tersebar di beberapa distrik. Hal ini dikarenakan, negara ini merupakan tujuan utama para calon orang sukses yang ingin menuntut ilmu. Kita sebut saja nama Negara ini adalah NegaraTEMPAYAN –Tempat para pelayan. Oh… jangan salah sangka, maksudnya adalah Negara yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang siap melayani anda untuk menjadi sukses. Sesukses apa? Entahlah, bisa jadi sukses dalam rejeki, karier, jodoh, asmara ataupun sukses dalam menguras harta.

Adapun nama kampus ini adalah KAMPUNGAN –kampus Punya Orang lah Gan. Dia membuka cabang dimana-mana. Sebagai contoh, kampus Kampungan ini membuka cabang di distrik Kurobas, dimana para siswanya terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang berasal dari Negara Kurobas dan bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa Kurobabas, lalu ada juga yang berada di distrik Free yang siswanya berasal dari negeri Free dan berbahasa Ferere, selain itu ada pula yang dibuka di distrik SnK, Bleach, Gintama dan juga Durarara. Namun gagal untuk membuat cabang di distrik Doreamon dan Chibi Maruko-chan. Hal ini dikarenakan Negara tersebut penduduknya kebanyakan masih kecil dan tidak cukup umur untuk masuk ke kampus Kampungan yang terkenal ini.

Lalu dimana letak uniknya? Ya… cukup kalian ketahui bahwa setiap kampus memiliki beberapa fakultas dan juga jurusan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kampus Kampungan ini. Ada jurusan MAKARONI -Mak, aye maen komputer ni- yang mempelajari dunia perkomputeran baik yang black maupun white, baik keluaran apel, anggur, semangka ataupun durian. LANGSENGalias langsung sreng, yang mempelajari cara menggosreng-gosreng apapun menjadi makanan yang sedap ataupun "seddaaapp" –setelahnya dapat. Dapat apa? Dapat mati tentunya.

Namun dari semua fakultas yang sebenarnya ada banyak dan enggan saya sebutkan satu-satu –karena malas memikirkan singkatannya- ada sebuah fakultas yang sangat diminati. Fakultas tersebut adalah FAKIR MISKIN –Fakultas kefujoshian dan Ilmu pengerape-an cowo manis dan maskulin. Jangan tanya kenapa singkatannya lebih panjang daripada fakultas yang lain, kasian nanti anda bacanya kelamaan kalo hal itu harus dijelaskan juga.

Fakultas ini terdiri dari dua sub jurusan. Yang pertama jurusan "Gigieloh" –Gile, Gw Seme Gitu Loh. Ingat jangan dibaca terpisah menjadi gigi dan eloh, itu sangat menjijikkan, ya kalo giginya bagus, kalo engga. Bacalah dengan bahasa dan gaya anak muda jaman sekarang, gigieloh. Aduh…kenapa masih gigi eloh? Baiklah saya berikan phonetic symbol alakadarnya: /gigilooooohh/. Ya…seperti itu…bagus….bagus.

Adapun sub jurusan yang kedua adalah "Geuleuh" –Gueh Uke Eluh. Tolong dibaca dengan memperpanjang "euh" yang terakhir. Kenapa? Coba bayangkan, ketika anda betemu seme idaman yang tiba-tiba bertanya-

"De, kamu jurusan apah?"

"Geuleeeuuuuuhh…"

Dijamin, maka sang seme akan nosebleed seketika mendengar ke "euh"-an anda.

Nah oke. Karena saat ini kita sedang di distrik Kurobas, maka marilah kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Eits… ingat pendaftaran mahasiswa baru sudah ditutup, sekarang hanyalah sesi wawancara untuk menentukan para calon siswa yang akan masuk fakultas apa dan sub jurusan apa. Dan saya tahu, kalo anda lebih tertarik pada fakultas Fakir Miskin. Maka dari itu, lebih baik mari kita liat live show nya langsung dari Fakir Miskin yang terkenal.

.

.

Eitss..ternyata **To be Continue.** Ya sud, silahkan kalian pilih dan tentukan saja OTP yang kalian inginkan disini selain AKAKURO. Biar nanti saya pertimbangkan dan saya buatkan.

Mengenai Rate-nya silahkan anda juga yang menentukan. Saya sedang ingin membuat tulisan tergantung permintaan.

Bagaimanapun ini hanyalah salam pembuka.

Sampai jumpa

**Sign**

**Mizuki**


	2. I-en-i-ni Ka-e-ke-el-a-la-es (part 1)

**Chapter 2**

**I-en-i-ni. Ka-e-ke-el-a-la-es. Ge-u-gu-we-e-we (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no BasUke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, Bahasa kacauww, (Aman Bouww)

**###**

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, karena saat ini kita akan melihat proses penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Kampus Kampungan –Kampus Punya Orang lah Gan- tepatnya di Fakir Miskin –Fakultas Kefujoshian dan Ilmu Penge'rape'an Cowo Manis dan Maskulin- yang berada di distrik Kurobas, maka tanpa membuang-buang waktu saya akan ajak kalian semua untuk melihat kegiatan di Fakir Miskin. Silahkan menikmati.

Qcuaubc dbcvcjj xxkbsh, hbcuvduxxakia ubaa hbuhbdk roffnnb hcfxdiyxakk jhfveei.

"Dchjdsfuybfkbio iijxiwiefu ewbo" Yjhvduewfkjjw

"Ahdbojo wu99fojjcity hbwegfoc kknbegn" Hhfbegndlw02

.

Maaf, saya lupa memberikan anda alat khusus supaya anda bisa mengerti bahasa Kurobabas. Untuk mempersingkat waktu demi melihat perjuangan adek-adek kita yang ingin masuk jurusan Gigieloh –Gile, gw Seme gitu loh- dan Geuleuh –Gueh Uke Eluh- maka silahkan anda makan ini.

'Konyaku penterjemah'. Teng nong neng nong neng. Nyam nyam nyam... Kraus Kraus Kraus… Glek Glek Glek… Kraus Kraus Kraus.

.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau juga ikut makan Konyaku penterjemah seperti orang-orang aneh itu?" Himuro Tatsuya memandangi makhluk polos disampingnya.

"Habis aku lapar, Murocchin." Jawab Murasakibara Atsushi santai.

.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Panggil seorang Emba-emba dari balik meja yang bertuliskan 'Penggilesan' –Panitia pengseleksian dan penerimaan mahasiswa tanpa belas kasihan. Kalian akan tahu kenapa mereka disebut Penggilesan. Yah…kalian akan tahu…kalian akan tahu…!

Namun, jangan pernah protes dengan kata 'pengseleksian' ataupun huruf 'g' satunya lagi yang tidak memiliki penjelasan mengenai singkatannya tersebut. Pokoknya jangan protes. Ingat… ini demi kebaikan kita bersama kawand!

"Oke, nama kamu Murasakibara Atsushi kan?" Tanya si Emba-emba langsing berambut coklat ketika Murasakibara sudah duduk manis didepannya.

"Udah tau nanya. Emba sendiri siapa?" Murasakibara memandangi dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan.

"Saya Aida Riko. Tolong bersikaplah lebih sopan." Jelas Aida sambil melihat-lihat formulir yang sudah diisi Murasakibara sebelumnya.

"By the way, disini kamu menuliskan kalau kamu mau masuk ke jurusan Geuleuh, Gueh Uke Eluh. Apa kamu gak salah?" Aida mulai menatap tajam.

"Engga lah."

"Alasannya?"

"Karna saya mau sekelas sama Murocchin." Murasakibara langsung lirik-lirik mesum ke arah Himuro Tatsuya dan cowo manis yang dilirik cuma bisa mesem-mesem gak jelas.

"Oke! Yang namanya Murocchin cepetan kesini!" Perintah Aida sambil mukul meja.

"Mba, yang sopan dong manggilnya." Murasakibara terlihat tidak senang.

"APAH?! MASBULOH? Masalah buat loh?" Murasakibara langsung kicep begitu Aida mengeluarkan aura yanderenya.

"Maaf ada apa?" Himuro segera mendekat, berusaha menenangkan Murasakibara.

"Ini orang, Uke lu apa Seme lu?!" Aida nunjuk-nunjuk orang gede mirip titan ungu didepannya.

"Enn…dia Seme saya Mba." Jelas si pemuda manis bertompel kecil di pipi.

"Ya udah! Udah jelas kan! Murasakibara kamu masuk jurusan Gigieloh. Murocchin, kamu masuk jurusan Geuleuh." Aida nunjuk-nunjuk dua sejoli itu bergantian.

"Engga bisa gitu dong Mba, saya kan udah bayar. Saya kan gak mau dipisahin sama Murrochin. Emba gak ngerti sih perasaan saya." Murasakibara mulai meluk-meluk Himuro gajelas. Tak ingin nasib memisahkan cinta mereka bedua.

"Masalahnya, Seme mana yang mau punya Uke kaya lu?! Yang ada bukannya lu yang direp, tapi mereka malah ngarep buat lu jadiin Uke. Ngerti gak sih?! Penampakan lu tuh kayak titan distrik sebelah. Lu engga cocok masuk jurusan Geuleuh." Aida makin gak sabar. Gimana bisa makhluk titan warna Ungu ngarep buat masuk jurusan Geuleuh? Oh…dunia ya… Emang deh ah!

"Tapi-"

"Emangnya, lu gak mau belajar trik-trik buat bikin Uke lu tambah klepek-klepek sambil ngarep-ngarep buat dirape sama lu?" Aida mulai bisik-bisik nista ke arah Murasakibara.

"Enn….Ya udah deh, saya masuk Gigieloh ajah." Murasakibara langsung salaman ala bapak-bapak pengajian yang abis ambil berkat tiga bungkus sekaligus.

"Bagus."

.

.

"Next, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ha'i.."

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" Aida memanggil lagi.

"Ha'i.."

"Eh, perasaan ada suaranya... Kuroko…"

"Iya Mba, saya disini."

"Huahhh!" Aida kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba ada makhluk unyu rambut biru bin imut di depannya sekarang. Oh Tuhan… sejak kapan…! Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Oh….rasanya pengen meluk ini makhluk unyu deh ah…! Oohhh… Salahkah bunda mengandung hingga ia dipeluk duluan sama Satsuki?

Eh! Satsuki?!

"Se…sesakk…" Wajah Kuroko tambah pucat.

**PLETAK!**

"Satsuki, apa-apaan lu meluk-meluk pasien gw!" Aida langsung mukul kepala Momoi Satsuki pake penggaris.

"ittee…" Cewe rambut pink panjang dengan body aduhai langsung megang-megangin kepalanya yang benjol.

"Mou…Riko-tan pelit ihhh…" Momoi manyun-manyun ala mas koki yang kelebihan aer garem di dalem kolem.

"Abisnya, kamu kan harusnya ngurusin stan sebelah sana." Aida nunjuk stan sebelah dengan semangat empat limanya. Tidak rela makhluk imut didepannya menjadi korban keganasan si cewe pink gak tau malu yang sukanya maen rebut pasien orang.

"Iya…iya…aku pergi…" Momoi langsung meninggalkan Aida dan Kuroko yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan namun terpisahkan meja diantara keduanya.

"Ehem…Kamu pasti banyak yang naksir kalo di jurusan Geuleuh." Aida senyum-senyum ngebayangin yang engga-engga.

"Summimasen, saya tidak berminat di kelas Geuleuh, saya mau di kelas Gigieloh."

"Boleh-boleh…"

"Makas-"

"Apah! Ulangin coba! Tadi mau jurusan apa?!" Aida yang histeris kembali menggebrak meja.

"Gigieloh." Ulang Kuroko dengan innocentnya.

"ELO GILA APA GILA BANGET, HAH?!" Aida tetereakan di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Maaf Mba, nyembur tuh…"

"Eh…maaf…" Aida langsung ngelap mulutnya.

"Gini ya dek"

"Nama saya buka dek, saya Kuroko." Potong Kuroko.

"Iya, apa kata lu aja deh." Aida mulai sweatdrop.

"Saya gak mau ya, dikelas nanti para Seme pada noseblend gara-gara liat pemandangan indah terus-terusan dikelas mereka." Lanjut Aida.

"Menurut saya Mba gak indah-indah amat kok." Celetuk Kuroko dengan wajah datar ngeselinnya.

"Maksudnya bukan gw! Tapi elo!" Aida mulai garuk-garuk meja.

"Udalah Mba, intinya saya masuk jurusan Gigieloh kan?"

"Nak…hidup itu emang kejam." Aida memegang kedua pundak Kuroko.

"Maaf, papah saya gak pernah kawin sama Emba, papah saya punya selera."

**JLEB!**

"Huahhhhh!" Aida acak-acak rambut. "Siapapun singkirkan orang ini! Jangan sampai gue ngebunuh Uke cantik disiinihhhh!" Aida teriak-teriak sambil banting-banting meja. Membuat Murasakibara yang ada didekat situ harus menahan tangan sang Penggilesan supaya gak ngelempar tong sampah terdekat ke wajah cowo imut berambut biru laut tersebut. Sementara Himuro, dia langsung mengamankan Kuroko agar selamat dari amukan Aida, sebelum Aida kerasukan Papan Panas –Para penjaga penggilesan paling ganas.

.

.

.

"Next… Ryouta Kise…" Aida mulai memanggil cobek –calon bibit bebet bobot oke- selanjutnya setelah ia minum dua gelas air untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Saya, Mba." Pemuda keren berambut kuning emas berkilau langsung duduk dihadapannya. Sesaat Aida langsung terbius oleh kehadiran sosok yang benar-benar..ahhhh…begitulahhh pemirsaahh…

"Rambut kamu bagus… Kamu pake sampo apah?" Aida megang ujung rambut Kise. Diusap-usapnya rambut halus tersebut.

"Plis deh Mba, hari gini shampoo doangan. Krimbat lah, modal dikit kek biar keren."

**Jlebb!**

Aida speechless. Oh my God! Demi apaaahhhhh! Kenapa para cobek songong semua tahun ini! Nandeeeeeeee?! Oshieteeee?! Osienaiiiiii!

"Ehem… Kamu mau masuk jurusan apa?" Aida sudah mulai malas menanggapi kegilaan jenis apapun saat ini.

"Geuleeeuuhhhh.." Jawab Kise seduktif.

Murasakibara dan beberapa orang Seme langsung muntah ditempat. Begitupula Aida.

"Mba kenapa? Masuk angin?"

"Hueekkkkkkk…!" Aida kembali muntah setelah melihat wajah Kise.

.

.

"Oke, kenapa mau masuk Geuuleuh?" Tanya Aida setelah memakai koyo cap Malas –Mak, panas lah, sumpee deeh!- di lehernya.

"Soalnya fans aku minta aku buat pairingan, jadi mereka bikin OTP KiKasa gitu dech." Jelas Kise sok imut.

"Kikasa? Maksudnya, Aki-aki makan kaen kasa?" Aida nahan diri biar gak muntah lagi.

"Ya ampun..demi apahhhh?!" Kise mangap gak percaya.

"Iya, gue tau." Potong Aida.

"Tapi yang bener aja. Masa KiKasa sih? Masih waras gak sih lu?"

"Maksudnya?" Iris madu yang sok manis cuma bisa heran ditempat.

"Plis deh Kise. KiKasa gitu loh…! Masa sih lu mau nyebrang tembok demi menuhin OTP KiKasa lu? Buat apa lu milih kuliah disini kalo ujung-ujungnya buat KiKasa-an doang?"

"Eh?"

"Sadar dong Kise, sekali belok tetep belok! Gak usah sok lurus segala kalo lu gak bisa! Mikasa itu cewe meeennnnn..! Elu mau dimakan Titan Eren? Dikunyah-kunyah Kraus Kraus, terus ditelen Glek Glek Glek, hah?! Daripada sama Mikasa, mending sama Titan debil imbisil ajalah! Ketawan! Lebih cocok buat lu!" Aida emosi jiwa, baginya menyebrang distrik adalah aib yang memalukan. Tidak boleh dilakukan!

"Bukan Mikasa, tapi Kasamatsu tauuuuuuuuu…" Kise mulai manyun-manyun kaya ikan cupang yang habis dikasih makan daon singkong selembar.

"Oh.. maap..maap.." Aida langsung cengar-cengir.

"Kasamatsu senpai, sini-sini…!" Aida langsung melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Kasamatsu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada apa?" Kasamatsu langsung menghampiri Aida dan Kise. Membuat Kise langsung berasa dag dig dug, terdengar suara bedug di dalam jantung.

"Ini, ada cobek yang mau pairingan sama lu, lu mau engga?" Aida langsung to the point. Membuat Kasamatsu mau tidak mau langsung memperhatikan Kise dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ehem…" Kasamatsu memandang Kise lekat-lekat.

"Kamu emang mau masuk jurusan apa de?" Tanya Kasamatsu seduktif, membuat wajah Kise langsung memerah seketika.

"Ge…Geuleeeuuuhhhhh…" Jawab Kise tak kalah seduktif. Lalu…

"Uuuueeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Kasamatsu, Aida, Murasakibara, Kuroko bahkan semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung muntah berjamaah ditempat.

Kise langsung memutih. Dengan lunglai iapun meninggalkan Fakir Miskin dengan air mata berderai.

.

.

.

**#To be continue aja#**

.

.

Sumpah…saya udah gak kuat nulis semua ini… Maag saya bisa kambuh dan disangka gila nanti. Biarlah saya lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya…pliss pengertiannya…saya capek nulisnya...hahahaha

Untuk **ShizukiArista, Eqa Skylight, Sagitarius Red, 5., AkashiKazune1, ShilaFantasy, Kitsuneshi Rei, Kyo Fuurime Tsuki, YuuRein, Tisa's Flower, Flow Love, sofi asat, Akita Fisayu **dan** jesper.s **saya bales lewat **PM** aja ya review kalian yang menginspirasi itu.

Untuk** hancf, Dena Shinci **dan **Guest** OTP nya apa aja, bisa diliat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou uda baca, ngereview dan nyemangatin Mizuki. ^^

Buat follower, favorite and reader thank you so much. Kolom review masih Mizuki buka selebar-lebarnya kok.

Mengenai Rate, sepertinya semua setuju untuk mempertahankan fic ini di rate T. Yah…minimal sampai bulan puasa berakhir. Mohon doanya supaya Mizuki bisa update cepet terus biar Mizuki gak punya banyak utang buat ngelarin fic-fic Mizuki. Amien

.

**See you soon on the next chapter, Minna!**

.

.


	3. I-en-i-ni Ka-e-ke-el-a-la-es (part 2)

**Chapter 3**

**I-en-i-ni. Ka-e-ke-el-a-la-es. Ge-u-gu-we-e-we (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO(S), Boy x Boy, OCC, Bahasa kacau, (Aman Bouu)

**###**

Masih ingatkan kalau kita saat ini sedang menyaksikan proses masuknya calon mahasiswa ke jurusan yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka? Nah… Perlu diketahui, karena insiden sebelumnya menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa, termasuk pada sang Penggilesan –Panitia pengseleksian dan penerimaan mahasiswa tanpa belas kasihan- maka mau tak mau kegiatan tersebut dihentikan selama satu jam demi menghilangkan dampak-dampak negatif akibat kekurangan ion positif. Andai saja air minum Po' Nani Sweat mau menjadi sponsor penerimaan mahasiswa tahun ini. Pasti keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Pasti para korban bencana Kise tidak akan dilarikan ke Rempeyek –Ruang empo-empo ngerawat pasien yang sakit dan kritis. Karena itu ada baiknya kita ucapkan terima kasih kepada Negara Doraemon yang mensponsori cerita ini dengan konyaku penterjemahnya, sehingga kita semua bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi di Fakir Miskin ini.

Hidup Doraemon!

Hidup!

Hidup Doraemon..!

Mati!

Eh… siapa itu yang bilang mati? Ah…sudah…lupakan penghianat diantara kita yang tak tahu berterimakasih itu. Mari kita lihat keadaan selanjutnya bersama-sama, langsung dari… Rem~pe~yek!

.

.

"Riko-tan, kamu gak apa-apa?" Suara cewe sexy terdengar di telinga Aida Riko. Perlahan Aidapun membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan iris manisnya untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Ah…pasti dia ketiduran hingga dia bermimpi horor sepanjang hari. Dunia oh dunia...kenapa mimpi ini begitu kejam padanya.

"Kalo udah sadar mendingan kamu balik lagi ke meja Penggilesan gih." Jelas Momoi Satsuki terdengar absurd.

"Be…berarti gw gak mimpi ya? Semua kejadian ajaib ituuuhhhhh…?!" Aida mulai terdengar frustasi.

"Kalo kamu gak kuat, biar aku yang gantiin, gak apa-apa kok?" Jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum. Membuat Aida buru-buru bangun dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Gak perlu. Gue gak akan biarin lu ngehadapin semua bedebah itu sendirian, kawandd!" Aida memegang kedua pundak Momoi dengan gaya para pejuang yang sedang menyemangati temannya di medan tempur. Membuat Momoi langsung terharu dan memeluk Aida dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Ne…Satsuki… Kalo lu meluk gw, gw takut nih cerita disangka yuri. Kasian authornya nanti gak ada yang mau ngeripiu lagi."

"Iye..iye…gw juga meluk lu cuma buat sekalian ngelap keringet gw doangan kok."

"Sialan lu."

Merekapun akhirnya keluar dari Rempeyek menuju meja Penggilesan untuk melakukan eksekusi.

.

.

.

"Next…." Suara Aida mulai membahana kembali.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Yooo." Seorang pemuda berkulit tan langsung menghampiri meja Aida. Duduk dan menyandarkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Eh, cobek…! Sopan dikit kek!"

"Aduh aduh…jangan galak-galak dong Mba… entar dadanya tambah rata loh…kaya Emba yang disono dong…gak marah-marah…makannya dadanya-"

"Lu ngomongin dada? Dada lu aja kempes kaya balon abis meledak. Gaya-gaya nyeramahin dada orang! Udah! Mau masuk mana lu!" Aida memotong pembicaraan Aomine. Bagaimanapun ini masih terlalu awal baginya untuk mengeluarkan sifat yandere ataupun ilmu kanuragan-nya. Sabar…sabar…sabar…

"Mba, saya mah cowo… Dada saya gak kempes kaya dada Mba. Dada saya itu sexy kay-" Aomine langsung menghetikan ucapannya.

"Lu mau ngomongin dada, paha, apa ayam? Apa lu mau gw jadiin ayam goreng sekalian?" Tanya Aida dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Yeah…sepertinya roh Papan Panas –Para penjaga penggilesan paling ganas- sudah mulai merasuki jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ju..jurusan aja Mba..ma..masih bisa kan…?" Aomine langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya begitu bahaya mulai terasa mengancam.

"Oke, Gigieloh apa Geulueh?" Aida kembali normal, enggan untuk sekedar melihat formulir yang sudah diisi Aomine sebelumnya. Dalam hati dia sudah bisa menebak kalau Aomine Daiki adalah cobek –calon bibit bebet bobot oke- yang sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi Seme yang…ahhhh….ahhh…ahh…begitulaahhhh…ahhh….

"Terserah Mba aja mau masukin saya dimana."

"Kok gitu? Alasannya?"

"Soalnya saya masuk sini juga terpaksa Mba."

"Terpaksa gimana?" Aida mulai kepo dan memandangi si calon ultimate Seme didepannya.

"Gini, mamah papah saya minta saya buat ikutan kakak kembar saya. Sebagai adik yang gak mau durhaka terus disumpah masuk neraka, ya udah…saya ikut aja."

"Ohhh, jadi kamu kembar! Ohmaigat!" Otak mesum ala fujoshi Aida mulai bekerja.

"Pokonya kita itu mirip banget deh, makannya aku nurut aja pas kembaran aku daftar disini." Aomine bercerita dengan semangat.

"Ya udah, cepet panggil kembaran kamu kesini!" Perintah Aida dengan tampang mesumnya. Gak kebayang seperti apa jadinya kampus Kampungan ini kalau ada dua Seme sexy nan exsotis jalan berdua dan diteriaki oleh cobek-cobek dari Geuleuh. Pasti itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang aduhai hai hai..aduh asiknya…!

"Kak..! Ada yang mau ketemu nih, Kak..!" Aomine berteriak tanpa sedikitpun berniat meninggalkan bangkunya. Tak lama kemudian...

"Mana kakak kembarnya?" Aida masih senyum-senyum nista.

"Ini kakak saya…"

"Mana? Mana?" Aida melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru.

"Ha'i…saya disini."

…dan….

"HUAHHHH! Kamu kan yang tadiii!" Aida syok bukan main, ketika tau siapa yang ternyata menjadi kakak kembar Aomine Daiki.

"Ini kakak saya, Kuroko Tetsuya… Mirip kan?" Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko.

**Duak!**

"Mirip Mbahmu! Darimananya mirip, hah?!" Aida teriak-teriak setelah sempat memukul Aomine memakai Borok –Buku observasi cobek-cobek Kampungan- yang terletak dimejanya.

"Mba..udah dibilang juga…muncrat mba..ko diulangin lagi sih…" Kata Kuroko datar.

"Eh..maap…kebiasaan.." Aida mengelap mulutnya, namun-

"Aaarrgghhhh! Ini bukan waktunya protes tentang kemuncratan gw! Ini waktunya protes tentang status kekembaran elu berdua!" Aida mulai teriak-teriak lagi.

.

.

"Oke… lu bilang lu berdua kembar kan?" Aida menunjuk ke arah Aomine dan Kuroko bergantian.

"Ya iya lah… Orang buta juga tau kali Mba kalo kita tuh kembar." Jawab Aomine.

"AARRGGHH! Orang buta mana bisa tau! Gw sendiri aja gak yakin kalian kembar! Dari mana coba miripnya!" Aida kembali frustasi. Sepertinya ini memang hari terberat bagi dirinya sebagai Mamalia –Manusia yang masih layak hidup didunia. Yah…walaupun di buku-buku IPA yang namanya mamalia itu bukan hanya manusia, tapi biarkanlah di fic ini dijadikan pengecualian. Karena kalau diganti dari Manusia menjadi Makhluk, artinya bisa terlalu luas pemirsah. Jujur saya tidak mau disamakan dengan kodok yang notabene adalah makhluk –makhluk amphibi maksudnya- ataupun hantu yang sebenernya juga adalah sama-sama makhluk… Yah, walaupun lebih halus jadi gak kelihatan. Nahlo! Hati-hati…dia ada dibelakang kamu…Khihihihihihi!

"Ehem! Gw heran, lu berdua miripnya dimana coba?" Aida langsung meneliti tubuh Kuroko dan Aomine yang disuruh berdiri. Ingat… tubuhnya yang berdiri, bukan salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tolong jangan berpikiran mesum terlebih dahulu. Ini masih bulan puasa kawand!

"Tinggi badan jauh..."

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengangkat Kuroko dan membuatnya berdiri di atas bangku.

"Sekarang sama kan." Jawab Aomine percaya diri.

"Kulit udah kaya areng sama kapas orang mati."

Aomine langsung balik badan, dan-

"Nah..sekarang mirip kan…" Jelas Aomine sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah berbalut bedak hasil pinjaman dari Kise yang kebetulan ada didekat situ.

"Engga begitu juga keles…" Aida sweatdrop.

"Sifatnya juga beda… yang satunya pendiem tapi ngeselin" Aida melirik kearah Kuroko, "Yang satunya lagi songong tapi ngeselin…" Lanjutnya.

"Aahhhh…aku juga kan pendiem…aahh.." Tiba-tiba Aomine berpose moe sambil gigit jempol dan menunduk malu-malu, ditemani sinar menyilaukan dan bunga-bunga bertebaran sebagai latar belakang.

"Aomine, kalo lu kaya begitu terus, gw bisa muntah lagi loh…" Aida double swetdrop.

"Yah…setidaknya, kami sama-sama ngeselin…" Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan tau!" Aida mulai emosi lagi. Entah mengapa menurutnya Kuroko itu manis, hanya saja jika dia diam tanpa bicara. Haruskah ia meminjam lakban dari fotocopy sebelah agar Kuroko diam supaya tetap terlihat moe?!

"Setidaknya rambut kami sama…" Celetuk Aomine.

"Sama dari mananya hah! Yang satu biru laut yang satu biru butek! Mananya yang sama?!"

"Sama-sama pendek." Ujar Aomine dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"AARRGGGHHHH!" Aida benar-benar frustasi diangkatnya meja Penggilesan. Dengan aura hitam diarahkannya meja tersebut kepada kembar absurd dihadapannya.

"Mba…sabar Mba…sabar…biar saya jelaskan…biar saya jelaskan…" Aomine mencoba menenangkan Aida. Kemudian iapun bercerita mengenai status kekembarannya, setelah sebelumnya sempat menyuruh Sang kakak kembar pergi menjauh agar selamat dari amukan monster berkepala Penggilesan. Jujur, menurut Aomine gelar Penggilesan memang sangat cocok disandang oleh Aida Riko. Ya…sangat-sangat cocok malah.

.

.

**~~Flashback~~**

.

.

"Mamah…anak kita yang udah lahir sebentar lagi mau dibawa kesini loh. Kata suster kembar! Cowo kembar Mah…" Seorang lelaki berkulit tan memandangi sang istri yang tengah terbaring diranjang rumah sakit pasca melahirkan.

"Papah udah liat belum?" Tanya sang istri berambut biru laut sepanjang bahu.

Nah… untuk memudahkan, mari kita sebut saja mereka Papah dan Mamah. Jujur, saya tidak mau memberikan mereka nama, mengingat banyaknya tokoh dalam fic ini ditambah singkatan-singkatan absurd yang menuntut untuk terus diingat hingga fic ini tamat. Jadi saya tidak mau menambah beban pada otak saya dan juga pemirsa sekalian dengan nama-nama yang harus diingat. Biarlah otak kita sedikit murni, sehinggga kalau ada ilmuwan yang mau membeli, otak kita akan berharga tinggi.

"Belum… Mamah sendiri udah?" Tanya Papah dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

**CKREK**

Seorang suster datang membawa dua orang bayi di lengan kiri dan kanannya. Yeah, bagaimanapun rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit murahan, jangan berharap kita bisa melihat suster-suster muda nan cantik berlalu lalang dan hanya diperbolehkan membawa satu bayi demi keselamatan. Suster disini relatif sedikit, karena sang pemilik Midorimati Hospital ini tidak memiliki banyak uang lagi, sehingga membayar gaji susterpun kadang-kadang telat hingga tiga bulan. Tapi jangan tanya kenapa harus tiga bulan, karena sayapun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu.

"Ini anak Ibu dan Bapak Daiki…" Sang suster menyerahkan anak yang dilengan kanannya kepada Papah dan yang dilengan kiri kepada Mamah.

"Aihh...anak kita manis ya Mah… Mirip kamu…putih…. Unyu unyu unyu…" Papah mulai menggoda bayi mungil yang terlelap di gendongannya.

"Ah…ini mah mirip kamu Pah.. Dekilnya sama banget… Uuhhh...anak gantengnya Mamah..." Mamah mengelus pipi bayi tampan yang saat ini juga sedang terlelap.

Lalu…

"Ehh…!" Kedua pasangan itu saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian padangan mereka beralih kepada kedua bayi tak berdosa itu.

"Suster! Ini gak salah?"

"Engga Pak." Jawab Si suster kalem.

"Kali aja ini ketuker sama anak orang lain…" Papah kembali memastikan.

"Aduh Bapak…boro-boro bisa ketuker…selama lima tahun aja yang ngelahirin disini cuma Si Ibu doang…" Jelas suster tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Papah langsung memandang tajam kearah Mamah.

"Mamah gak selingkuh kan?"

"Iiihhhh… Kok Papah bisa bilang begitu?"

"Ini buktinya anak kita beda! Udah Mamah ngaku aja deh!"

"Papah jangan ngomong sembarangan dong! Mamah gak pernah selingkuh! Cinta Mamah cuma buat Papah seorang!" Jelas Mamah tegas, membuat wajah Papah tersipu malu.

"Jangan-jangan Papah yang selingkuh…"

"Apaaahhh?!" Papah memandang tak percaya.

"Ngaku aja deh Pah." Mamah balik memandang dengan sinis.

"Mah, kalopun Papah selingkuh, yang ngelahirin itu kan Mamah, bukan Papah!"

"Ohh…jadi bener Papah selingkuh?!"

"Ehh?"

"Mamah minta Cerai!"

Kata-kata terakhir Mamah pun segera mendapat sambitan berupa tangisan keras dari dua bayi mungil yang berada diruangan tersebut.

.

.

**~~End Flashback~~**

.

.

"Nah…begitu ceritanya Mba…"

Aida yang berlinangan air mata setelah mendengar cerita Aomine langsung memegang kedua pundak Aomine dengan erat.

"Cerita yang menyedihkan…"

"Begitulah Mba…" Aomine nangis bombai sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Ahh…malang benar nasib kau, nak…"

"Maaf Mba…ibu saya bukan yuri….dia punya selera tinggi."

Seketika aura hitam langsung menyelimuti Aida. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari kedua kembar absurd secara bergantian di hari yang sama. Emosi Aidapun menguar, terlihat bibirnya mulai berkomat-kamit mengucap mantra.

"_Bumi…Api…Udara…Air…"_

"Emm..Emba…kit..kita lagi ngomongin jurusan kan yaa…" Aomine mulai merinding.

"_Hanya avatar yang bisa menguasai keempat elemen..."_ Aida masih membaca mantra sambil menggerakkan tangannya dalam posisi _Kameha-meha_, membuat cobek-cobek disekitar situ segera menjauh dari TKP –Tempat Kejadian Prahara.

"Sa..saya nurut kata emba aja…saya Masuk Gigieloh!" Aomine teriak ketakutan.

"_dan membawa keseimbangan bagi-"_

"Saya masuk Gigieloh! Saya masuk Gigieloh!" Aomine makin histeris.

"Oke sip…" Tiba-tiba Aida menghentikan mantra pemanggil Papan Panas tingkat Avatar begitu mendengar keputusan Aomine. Membuat Aomine dan para peserta lain langsung menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

"Next…Takao Kazunari."

"Ha'i." Seorang laki-laki berambut belah tengah berwarna hitam pekat datang menghampiri dan segera duduk di depan meja Penggilesan.

"Oke...Takao Kazunari ya…"

"Iya benar."

"Ehh..tunggu dulu…" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut hitam namun tidak belah tengah datang menghampiri Takao dan Aida dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Wawancaranya bisa dibarengin gak Mba?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian kembar juga?" Aida mulai mengamati.

"Hah? Siapa? Kita?" Takao bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Eh..kita gak kembar kan ya?" Kali ini Si pemuda satunya yang berbicara. Untuk memudahkan, saya beritahu, soalnya kalianpun pasti sudah tau kalau pemuda tersebut adalah Izuki Shun.

"Masa sih? Padahal lebih mirip loh kalo jadi kembaran dari pada dua orang tadi…"

–"Hatsyyii..." Kuroko dan Aomine tiba-tiba bersin disuatu tempat.-

"Cieee…ciee…yang kembar..ciee…" Suara Aida mulai absurd.

"Mba…kita gak kembar…sumpah deh…" Jelas Takao.

"Tapi rambutnya mirip, matanya mirip, kulitnya juga mirip lohh… Ciieeee…kembar nih yee." Goda Aida.

"Begini Mba… Rambut saya belah tengah, rambut dianya gak belah tengah." Jelas Takao lagi, kali ini sambil mengibas-ngibaskan poni belah tengahnya dengan gerakan penyanyi dangdut yang mau naik panggung dan menyanyikan lagu 'hamil tiga bulan.'

"Tapi kan sama-sama item." Protes Aida

"Enn…soal mata deh… Mata saya itu Eagle eye, mata dianya Hawk Eye." Kali ini Izuki ganti menjelaskan.

"Yaelah, dikamus artinya sama-sama elang, keles…" Aida tidak mau kalah.

"Tentang kulit putih, kebetulan saya mah rajin mandi susu, makannya jadi putih. Kalau Izuki mah mandi aer tajin, makannya dia juga putih. Tapi itu putih yang beda Mba, putihnya putih tajin." Takao menjelaskan seperti slogan iklan sabun di tipi-tipi.

"Sialan lu…tau darimana hah?"

"Ya udah ya udah… Oke kalian gak kembar! Saya terima pernyataan itu. Nah, nama kamu siapa?" Aida memandangi pemuda berambut tanpa belah tengah tersebut.

"Saya Izuki Shun."

"Ennn…sebentar…" Aida mencari formulir bertuliskan Izuki Shun. Kemudian dengan cekatan tangannnya membuka Borok, ia menekan-nekan borok tersebut menggunakan mata pulpennya yang runcing sehingga nama Takao Kazunari dan Izuki Shun dapat tertera jelas pada Borok tersebut.

"Okeh…kalian berdua mau masuk Gigieloh ya?" Tanya Aida dan segera diiyakan oleh Takao dan Izuki.

"Enn…kalo diliat-liat emang sih kalian berpotensi buat masuk jurusan Gigieloh. Tapi bagaimanapun, bisa disebutin alasannya gak?"

"Saya mau mengejar calon Uke idaman saya." Jelas Izuki mantap sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya keatas dan kebawah. Layaknya Oom-oom kesetrum kabel mixser yang sudah digrogoti tikus rumahan.

"Saya pikir, saya cukup tangguh kok untuk menjadi Seme ideal." Takao percaya diri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Namun urung melakukannya kembali, karena Aida sudah bersiap mencolok matanya dengan ujung pulpen jika ia kembali mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bisa masuk ke-" Aida menghentikan perkataannya ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menelepon.

.

"Moshi-moshi."

[Halo Riko-tan, aku udah selesai… Begini, di daftar Borok aku jumlah Semenya lebih banyak dua orang…gimana dong…? Kamu cek deh…di Borok kamu, kamu kelebihan Uke gak?]

"Enn…sebentar…" Aida mulai membolak balik Borok miliknya.

[Riko-tan…pliss…tolongin gue… entar gue suruh abang gue buat buru-buru ngelamar lu deh… Pliisss…]

Rikopun menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian kedua iris manisnya mengarah pada kedua Mamalia didepannya.

"Iya, ini kelebihan dua kok. Tenang aja… Tapi tolong jangan nyuruh abang lu ngelakuin hal-hal aneh. Oke!" Aida kemudian menutup sambungan telefonnya.

"Gimana Mba, kita masuk Gigieloh kan?" Takao memastikan.

"Engga, kalian masuk Geuleuh."

"Hah, kok bisa?" Protes Izuki.

"Bisa aja, kenapa engga. Udah sore, gw mau pulang. Lu berdua masuk jurusan Geuleuh. OK!" Jelas Aida sambil merapikan mejanya.

"Ahhh…ya udah lah… aku rapopo" Jelas Takao yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Mba, jangan KKN deh!" Izuki mulai emosi jiwa begitu melihat Takao yang pasrah saja menerima keputusan Aida yang dianggapnya semena-mena. Hidup itu butuh perjuangan bung, dan Izuki bukanlah tipe cobek yang mudah menyerah begitu saja.

"Siapa yang KKN. Udah, pokoknya kamu masuk Geuleuh." Jelas Aida tanpa mau repot-repot memandang wajah Izuki.

"Saya gak terima, gimana bisa cowo keren bin macho kaya saya masuk Geuleuh. Saya mau jadi Seme Mba…Mba ngerti saya gak sih…sakitnya tuh disiniiihh!" Izuki mulai nunjuk-nunjuk dada kirinya gak jelas.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" Aida cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Ya sakitnya tuh disiniihh! Masa saya masuk Geuleuh, padahal cowo unyu rambut biru aja bisa masuk Gigieloh…harga diri saya tersakiti Mba..."

"Hah?" Aida mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Matanya langsung memandang ke stan sebelah, dimana ada seorang lelaki imut sedang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Maka, tanpa ba bi bu be bo –ada babi makan kebo- Aidapun segera berlari kearah pemuda itu berada.

"Ucapkan selamat, karena saya berhasil masuk Gigieloh…" Jelas Kuroko sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Aida.

"Aapaahhh! Demi Apaaahhh!" Aida langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Momoi, Si Penggilesan yang bertanggung jawab atas diterimanya Kuroko di jurusan Gigieloh.

"Ma…maaf…abis aku gak tega…gak apa-apalah Riko-tan…jangan terlalu keras sama peraturan…" Jelas Momoi sambil senyum-senyum, berharap Aida mau mengerti.

"Gimana bisa hah! Dari tampangnya aja udah keliatan kalo dia tuh Uke… inget… UKE! Dari proporsi badannya, tatapan matanya sama kulitnya juga semua orang tau kalo dia tuh U-KA-E-KE, UKE! Diliat dari sisi manapun dia tuh UKE!" Aida emosi jiwa tingkat tinggi. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya selalu menekankan kata Uke dengan jelas. Gerakan tangannya yang dramatis pun selalu menekankan siapa Kuroko sebenarnya, dan gelar apa yang pantas disandang oleh si surai baby blue itu di Kampungan tercinta ini.

Semua orang terdiam, mengerubung, menyaksikan adegan dramatis namun tidak romantis antara Aida, Momoi dan Kuroko yang saat ini tidak sedang terlibat dalam kisah asmara bercabang tiga, belang tiga dan punya anak kembar tiga.

"Cepet, tulis ulang statusnya, SE-KA-RANG!" Perintah Aida dengan sangat tegas sambil menekankan kata yang keluar terakhir dari mulutnya.

"Ta…tapi, aku gak bisa." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Satsuki…ganti sekarang! Gw bilang ganti sekarang!" Aida kembali memerintahkan Momoi, namun si gadis bersurai baby pink itu hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menunduk. Membuat Aida jengkel setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya Momoi yang dia kenal memasukkan cobek ke jurusan yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Apa Momoi berniat menjadikan kelas Gigieloh sebagai kelas berdarah?! Entahlah! Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Momoi yang dinilainya terlalu mengambil resiko ini.

"Sini Biar Gw Yang Tulis!" Aida langsung mengambil Borok yang ada di meja Momoi dengan kasar. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar agar dapat menemukan nama Kuroko Tetsuya didalamnya.

"Ano…Aida-san…" Aida langsung menghentikannya kegiatannya begitu Kuroko mengucap kata.

"Aku tau, aku tidak tinggi… Aku juga tau kalau tubuhku tidak kekar." Kuroko menundukkan wajah. Membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Wajahku juga terlalu manis… Mataku, bibirku juga kulitku, semuanya tidak seperti para calon Seme disini…" Air mata terlihat menetes, meluncur mulus ke pipi halus dan jatuh di atas kedua sepatu putih bersihnya. Tak lama isakanpun mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ta…tapi apakah salah ka..kalau ak.. aku mau menjadi Seme?" Tanya Kuroko lirih di sela-sela isakannya.

"Apa salah kalau aku menjadi Seme…hiks…hiks…" Kuroko mengelap air matanya yang terjatuh dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak salah kok Kurocchin… sudah jangan menangis lagi..." Murasakibara mendekat, menempatkan dirinya dibelakang Kuroko, lalu dielusnya punggung si pemuda yang berkali-kali lebih mungil daripada dirinya itu.

"Ak…aku ingin menjadi Seme…hiks...hikss…." Kuroko kembali mengelap kedua matanya yang berair dengan kedua punggung tangannya secara bergantian.

"I..iya...kau akan menjadi Seme…kau pasti akan mejadi Seme…" Kali ini Aomine Daiki yang menghampiri dan kemudian mengelus-ngelus surai aquamarine di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Iya-ssu...pasti kau akan menjadi Seme yang baik, aku mau kok jadi Uke-mu...jangan khawatir…" Kise ikut memegang pundak sebelah kiri Kuroko, bermaksud untuk memberi kekuatan pada Kuroko.

"Hueeee…hiks...hiks...hikss…" Suara tangis Kuroko pecah, wajahnya ditegakkan namun tangannya tetap mengusap-usap air matanya sendiri secara bergantian.

Dan

**CROOTTHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Para Seme langsung menahan hidungnya supaya tidak mimisan akibat melihat wajah Kuroko yang penuh air mata dan dihiasi semburat kemerahan yang begitu menggoda iman dan takwa.

"Enn…Sa…saya pikir, saya tidak apa-apa masuk kelas Geuleuh dan dia masuk Gigieloh…" Jelas Izuki yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat Aida, dengan sebelah tangan menutupi hidungnya.

"Haahhhh…?" Aida terheran-heran.

"I….iya…tidak apa-apa…saya masuk Geuleuh aja, biar orang itu yang masuk Gigieloh…" Izuki meyakinkan Aida sambil tetap memandangi Kuroko yang saat ini masih dikelilingi tiga lelaki keren.

"Hah….ya sudah kalau itu keputusan kamu…" Aida menghela nafas panjang. Ditutupnya buku yang memuat nama-nama cobek beserta jurusannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Kuroko kamu masuk Gigieloh, Izuki kamu masuk Geuleuh." Jelas Aida, dan langsung mendapat sambutan kegembiraan dari banyak orang. Tak terkecuali Kuroko sendiri yang saat ini langsung memeluk leher adiknya dengan erat.

"Momoi, ayo pulang…" Aida langsung berjalan menjauhi kerumunaan diikuti Momoi yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Aida tidak pernah tau, bahwa saat itu ada senyum tipis yang terukir di salah satu sudut bibir si pemuda manis berambut biru laut tersebut.

"Hehehehe…Berhasil…"

.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Setelah membaca ulang ketika editing, saya cuma bisa bilang "Astagfirullah hal adzim… Ada apa dengan otak saya! Hahaha…" –walaupun humornya cuma sampe ¾ bagian awal fic ini.

Yah…chapter ini –yang isinya puanjang banget- sampai sini aja ya. Mulai chapter ini udah gak bisa minta pairing lagi. Semua pairing udah Mizuki kantongin, walaupun cuma numpang lewat aja nantinya…biar gak kehilangan fokus Akakuro –seperti yang kalian minta. Buat yang gak terlalu suka dengan pairing yang saya hadirkan nanti, tolong jangan tersinggung ataupun marah… Marilah kita buat fandom Kurobas ini senyaman mungkin dengan bervariasinya pasangan. Stop Fanwar Beybeehhh!

Nah sebagai bocoran, chapter depan Mizuki akan menghadirkan kelas Gigieloh terlebih dahulu. **Minna bisa request kira-kira mata kuliah seperti apa yang cocok di berikan di kelas Gigieloh ini.** Segala masukan minna akan sangat membantu Mizuki untuk melanjutkan cerita berbau absurd ini. Karena dari awal, cerita ini memang Mizuki buat berdasarkan permintaan pembaca yang digabung ke dalam plot yang sudah Mizuki buat sebelumnya.

Terimakasih untuk reviewer yang selalu memberi inspirasi dan hiburan tersendiri untuk Mizuki. Reviewnya Mizuki bales lewat PM aja ya, ** .5, Sofi asat,** **Kitsuneshi Rei, 68, Flow Love, haradakiyoshi, Kanae Miyuchi, kiaara, Akita Fisayu, YuuRein, ayanesakura chan, ShilaFantasy, Sagitarius Red, Ra Chan234, Myadorabletetsuya** dan** KUROUJI.**

Untuk **Rie Nagisha** makasih buat dopingnya di hari minggu lalu…ihihihi… *Smirk

Untuk **Mel,** **Neko Neko **dan** SKET Machine,** **guest,** pairingnya tetep ditekankan di Akakuro…sisanya hanya sekilas aja.. gak apa-apa ya..

Terimakasih juga untuk follower, favorite dan silent reader yang sudah setia mengikuti fic ini. Itu kolom reviewnya masih banyak yang tersedia kok…hahaha

Akhir kata…

**See you next chapter…**

.


	4. Give me Gi –Bring me Gie –Show me Loh

**Chapter 4**

**Give me Gi –Bring me Gie –Show me Loh (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya, Mizuki no Kawaii. Saya hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OCC, Bahasa kacau, (Aman Bouu)

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**###**

.

Halo saudara-saudara yang budiman dan masih setia dengan Fakir Miskin tercinta, kalian tentu masih ingat apa kepanjangan dari Fakir Miskin di fic ini. Ya…Fakultas Kefujoshian dan Ilmu Penge'rape'an Cowo Manis dan Maskulin. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak ada jurusan untuk para Fujoshi di fakultas ini. Perlu diketahui, Kampungan –Kampus Punya Orang Lah, Gan!- ini adalah kampus yang membuka banyak cabang, dan cabang di distrik Kurobas ini adalah cabang ke tujuh. Mungkin ada diantara kalian yang protes, kenapa bukan cabang ke seratus empat belas atau empat ratus sebelas, yang merupakan gabungan nomor punggung dua pemain basket terkenal yang saudara-saudara sudah ketahui milik siapa. Bagaimanapun, ini kampus kawan. Ini bukan perusahaan franchise yang bisa membuka cabang berjarak lima rumah dengan cabang yang lain.

Kampungan ini merupakan kampus yang masih berkembang dan masih membutuhkan banyak uang, khususnya Kampungan yang terletak di distrik Kurobas ini. Sehingga mau tidak mau jurusan yang seharusnya ada tiga harus mengalami diet ketat dan ber-bullimia ria sehingga dapat turun timbangan menjadi dua jurusan saja.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan melalui judul cetar membahana badai tropika di chapter ini, hari ini kita akan memasuki kelas Gigieloh –Gile, gw Seme gitu loh- yang phonetic symbolnya /gigiloohh/ namun pada kenyataannya masih tetap di sebut gigi dan eloh alias Gigi-eloh. Saya heran, ada apa dengan para pembaca sekalian. Nah, untuk memasuki kelas tersebut tentunya kita membutuhkan beberapa alat. Doraemon keluarkan senter pengecilnya!

"Senter pengecil" Neng nong neng nong neng.

Bagus! Sekarang kita sudah mengecil. Ada kabar bagus lagi. Saat ini akhirnya Negara Harry Potter mau mensponsori kita dengan jubah ajaibnya. Maka dari itu silahkan ambil dan kenakan jubah ajaib yang sudah mereka rancang sedemikian rupa, sehingga kita dapat melihat kejadian di kelas Gigieloh ini tanpa ada yang menyadari. Nah, mari kita diam dan liat kejadian di kelas Gigieloh ini.

.

.

"Eh, gue heran, kenapa bisa-bisanya elu masuk jurusan ini?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan memasuki kelas diikuti oleh kedua kakak beradik yang mengaku kembar dibelakangnya.

"Itu karena aku pintar, Kagami-kun." Jelas Kuroko yang kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku lipat yang berada di sebelah bangku Kagami, diikuti oleh Aomine yang mengambil posisi di belakang Kagami.

"Woy Aomine, elu engga mau duduk disamping kakak lu?" Tanya si pemuda beralis cabang namun hatinya tidak akan pernah bercabang ataupun berbelang tiga.

"Kalau gue disampingnya, gue gak bakalan bisa ngawasin siapa aja yang matanya pantes gue colok terus badannya gue golok gegara ngegodain kakak gue yang manis bin imut kaya permen minta diemut itu." Jelas Aomine santai sambil melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Daiki!" Kuroko memandang tajam.

"Ha'i…ha'i…" Jawab Aomine ketika menyadari nada tidak suka dari sang kakak yang terpaksa menjadi kembarannya.

Tak lama kemudian para cobek –calon bibit bebet bobot oke- penghuni kelas Gigieloh memasuki ruangan yang hanya boleh diisi oleh enam belas cobek yang diseleksi dengan ketat, seketat celana legging yang dijual di pinggir pasar seharga tiga puluh ribu tiga. Namun sayangnya salah satu cobek harus mengalami pensiun dini karena ketahuan tertabrak mobil dan akhirnya koma selama lima tahun, akibatnya kini kelas Gigieloh angkatan 2014 hanya terdiri dari lima belas cobek yang siap mengguncang dunia. Seeerrrrrrr!

**CKREK**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seketika cobek-cobek yang ada dikelas tersebut terdiam, memperhatikan orang yang memasuki ruangan. Tanpa berbasa-basi, orang tersebut menuliskan namanya besar-besar di papan tulis menggunakan kapur anti jamur.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, aku adalah dosen kalian disini. Ada pertanyaan?" Sang Sensei beriris heterochrome mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

"Ya, ada apa Murasakibara." Akashi menatap Murasakibara yang saat ini mengacungkan tangannya yang mungil...ya…mungil di kalangan para titan pastinya.

"Sen…Sensei tau namaku?! Ohmaigat! Sensei stalk aku ya?!" Murasakibara terkejut tak percaya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, aku ini dosen muda yang pintar. Cukup melihat data dirimu sekali saja aku sudah dapat mengingatnya dengan mudah." Jelas Akashi.

"Oh, aku kira Sensei ngefens sama aku, jadinya nge-stalk aku." Kata Murasakibara dengan polos sambil menarik nafas lega. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kecemburuan Himuro tersayang bila ketahuan, ada orang selain Sang kekasih yang menyukainya hingga men-stalk dirinya. Ooh…mungkin dunia akan gonjang-ganjing nantinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Akashi memandangi si titan ungu yang duduk paling belakang.

"Kenapa disini pakai papan tulis sama kapur? Katanya kampus elit?"

"Karena kalian semua belum lunas bayarannya, jadi nikmati saja fasilitas yang seadanya." Jawab Akashi dengan sengit.

"Sensei, Sensei ini guru mata kuliah apa?" Kali ini Kiyoshi Teppei yang bertanya.

"Hahhh…baiklah. Di Kampungan ini kalian akan belajar tentang dua jenis mata kuliah, yang pertama jenis Belatung, bahan pelajaran umum dan berhitung yang mencangkup pelajaran mengenai tata bahasa, ilmu pengetahuan umum, hitung menghitung dan lain-lain. Yang kedua jenis Beranak, bahan pelajaran untuk membuat anak. Ehem… maaf salah. Maksud saya bahan pelajaran untuk mendapatkan yang enak-enak…"

Seisi kelas langsung melongo.

"Maaf, tunggu dulu, sepertinya salah lagi… biar kulihat dulu dikamus." Akashi membuka-buka kamus berjudul Almanak –Arti dan istilah ala Mizuki no kawaii yang maksa untuk diingat. Entah kenapa ia selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk menghafal arti dari Beranak, ingin rasanya Akashi menuntut si pengarang yang seenak jidatnya membuat istilah absurd berbau dangdut tersebut.

"Beranak, bahan pelajaran handal untuk memikat. Yah itu artinya."

"Itu tentang apa Sensei?"

"Tentang tata cara memikat para Uke agar kita bisa me-rape mereka sesuka hati dan setiap hari."

Seluruh kelas merasa antusias.

"Tapi sebelum belajar pelajaran level 15 yang super hot seperti keripik singkong Mak Cuih, kita akan belajar semua triknya dari dasar dahulu. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti Sensei…!" Jawab seluruh cobek minus Aomine.

"Aomine Daiki apa kau mengerti?" Akashi memastikan.

"Hoy…Ahomine, ditanya tuh…" Kagami berbisik pelan, namun sayang tidak dihiraukan. Aomine masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya, hingga-

"Apaaahhhh! Kulit ekstrak ada manggisnyahhh!OHMAIGAT!Miavah?!" Tiba-tiba Aomine berteriak histeris sambil melihat smartphonenya.

"Aomine Daiki…" Panggil Akashi dengan suara yang sangat dingin. Membuat Aomine langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya ke Mamalia berambut merah yang saat ini sedang tersenyum simpul. Lalu-

**Crack!**

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah menancap di smartphone tersebut. Aomine mangap, satu kelas tergagap, mengucap kalimat _innalillahi wa innailaihi ra'jiun_ ke smartphone bermerk Kangkung tersebut.

"Di dalam kelas, tidak boleh bermain handphone."

"Ta..tapi..in..ini smartphone…" Jelas Daiki takut-takut sambil melirik kearah Kangkungnya yang sudah tergeletak menjadi bangkai.

"Sama saja!"

"Kalau main lego?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau makan?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau lari-larian"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau belajar?"

"Jelas tidak boleh!"

"Ehhh…" Akashi terdiam ketika mendengar cekikikan murid-muridnya.

"Yah…padahal aku mau belajar…" Celetuk kagami, dan-

**Whuzzz**

Gunting merah lainnya kini menancap di meja Kagami. Membuat semua orang langsung menutup mulut, namun beberapa detik kemudian-

"Ano, summimasen, Sensei..."

"Apa lagi, hah? Tak bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya?!" Akashi menatap Kuroko menahan kesal.

"Maukah Sensei menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Satu kelas langsung hening seketika. Lalu…

"APAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?!" Semua cobek berteriak dan memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan horror.

"Tetsu nii-chan, apa kau sudah gila hah?!" Aomine menggebrak meja, menatap punggung kakaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku belum gila Daiki." Jelas Kuroko sambil menoleh kearah adik kembarnya dan memain-mainkan gunting Akashi yang baru saja diambil dari meja Kagami.

"Kuroko, cepat lepaskan gunting itu, aku yakin gunting itu sudah diberi guna-guna dan ilmu pellet dukut sakti Imayoshi!" Suara Kagami terdengar panik.

"Minecchin jangan menyentuh gunting Sensei, nanti kamu kena pelet juga kaya Kurocchin!" Tambah Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

"Te..terlambat…" Ucap Aomine sambil memegang gunting Akashi yang tadi diambil dari bangkai smartphonenya. "Ma…masa depanku…." Wajah Aomine seketika memutih. Hilang sudah cita-citanya untuk memper-uke laki-laki yang memiliki dada aduhai seperti balon-balon diudara.

"Tak bisakah kalian semua diam dan tenang?" Suara Akashi yang sangat dingin langsung membungkam seisi kelas.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah menggunakan ilmu pelet dukun Imayoshi murahan itu. Dan kau, Kuroko Tetsuya! Maju kedepan dan ulangi lagi perkataanmu dihadapanku!"

Tanpa canggung Kuroko langsung maju kedepan kelas, mematuhi perkataan Akashi. Setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri memasukkan gunting merah tadi kedalam tasnya sebagai barang peninggalan nomor satu sang calon kekasih.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan kelas, Kuroko menatap mata merah-orange milik Akashi lekat-lekat yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sensei?"

"Hmmm…berani sekali kau, kau pikir kau siapa berkata seperti itu padaku?" Jawab Akashi sambil menangkat dagu Kuroko dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Membuat semua cobek menahan nafas, menanti apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda mungil berambut baby blue itu.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, cobek tingkat satu akan menjadi seme yang dapat kau andalkan, karena itu mohon bimbingannya!" Jawab Kuroko dengan tegas, namun-

"Hahahahaha…" Tiba-tiba Akashi tertawa pelan, sangat pelan hingga Kuroko saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh.." Kuroko kaget, saat tiba-tiba tangan Akashi melingkar di pinggang Kuroko, membuat jarak antara tubuh keduanya menghilang kalau saja kedua tangan Kuroko tidak berada di atas kedua dada bidang Akashi. Semua cobek yang lain masih terdiam, sambil terus menahan nafas dan berusaha tenang. Andai Kangkung kesayangannya tidak mati, pasti Aomine akan memotret diam-diam pose aduhai sang kakak kemudian melaporkannya kepada Mamah dan Papah agar jatah uang jajannya bisa bertambah lima ribu rupiah.

"Kau ingin menjadi Seme untukku?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, meniup tengkuk Kuroko sehingga membuat Kuroko merinding dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, hah?" Kini Akashi berbisik di dekat telinga Kuroko, kemudian lidahnya menjilati leher jenjang Kuroko yang tampak halus dan menggoda.

"Ennhhh…aahh…" Suara desahan tertahan berhasil lolos dari mulut mungil Kuroko ketika Akashi menjilat lehernya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. kemudian menghisapnya perlahan tanpa memberikan bekas.

"Akkhh…"

Lutut Kuroko melemas dan tubuhnya merosot sementara kedua tangannya meremas kemeja putih yang dikenakan Akashi. Semua penghuni kelas hanya bisa terdiam menikmati wajah seduktif Kuroko. Berharap tubuh mereka dapat berganti dengan Akashi saat ini, agar mereka dapat menikmati leher mulus sang pemuda manis bermanik azure tersebut.

"Pergilah ke kelas untuk para Uke." Jelas Akashi yang kini menahan tubuh Kuroko agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kalau aku kesana, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sedari tadi. Suaranya sedikit terdengar berat, membuat para Seme disana harus menahan hidung agar tidak muncrat.

"Aku tidak tetarik dengan anak kecil sepertimu." Jelas Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini."

"Terserah. Daiki cepat bantu kakakmu ini!" Perintah Akashi.

"Ba..baik…" Dengan segera Aomine langsung kedepan dan memegang kedua tangan Kuroko –ketika Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aomine, mati saja kau!" Teriakan hati para Seme tanpa suara membuat suasana kelaspun menjadi berat.

"A…aku bisa sendiri." Kuroko langsung menepis tangan adiknya.

"Aomine…tidak jadi…kau boleh hidup." Kali ini suara hati para Seme membuat kelas tampak nyaman kembali.

Kuroko lalu mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri menuju bangku. Namun tanpa diduga karena lututnya masih lemas, iapun langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak menyangka, perlakuan Akashi akan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan ada yang membantu!" Perintah Akashi begitu melihat murid-muridnya mulai menggeser tubuh mereka berniat untuk membantu si baby blue yang sungguh terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan meruntuhkan pertahanan iman dan takwa mereka.

"Akan kumaafkan candaanmu. Sekarang belajarlah dengan serius." Jelas Akashi yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Kuroko ala bridal style menuju ke bangku dimana Kuroko duduk.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar mata kuliah Pedas Meresap, -Pelajaran dasar Seme menangkap para Uke menggemaskan sebelum di'rape. Kuberi kalian waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap. Aku akan menunggu dilapangan." Jelas Akashi singkat padat jelas layaknya presenter berita yang sedang membacakan berita penculikan seorang nenek untuk dijadikan istri muda di infotemen-infotemen terkemuka. Karena bagaimanapun gaji Akashi dalam fic ini tergolong mahal. Maka mau tidak mau perkataan Akashi harus singkat, padat dan jelas untuk menekan biaya produksi dichapter ini.

.

.

Setelah para cobek Gigieloh berkumpul dan berbaris rapi dilapangan, Akashipun memulai pelajarannya.

"Ingat! Seorang Seme harus mempunyai fisik yang kuat agar stamina mereka kuat saat diranjang. Maka dari itu, kita akan latihan fisik sebagai permulaan. Lari keliling lapangan marathon ini sebanyak tiga putaran!"

"Heeee?" Semua cobek terperanjat.

"Lakukan sekarang, atau kalian mati!" Jelas Akashi sabil memain-mainkan guntingnya.

"Sensei kenapa kau selalu menggunakan gunting untuk mengancam kami?!" kali ini Nebuya Eikichi yang angkat bicara. Entah kenapa orang menyeramkan seperti Nebuya bisa masuk dalam daftar seme angkatan tahun ini. Padahal kalau dia mau mendaftarkan dirinya di kelompok mafia terdekat pasti dia akan diterima dan otomatis akan mendapat jabatan sebagai kuli panggul paling terpercaya.

"Eikichi, pelankan tonemu. Kau terdengar fals. Harusnya nadamu dari C, A Minor, D minor ke G, ke C lagi A minor, D min-"

"Sensei, seriuslah sedikit!" Potong Makoto Hanamiya.

**Ckris**

Akashi tiba-tiba melayangkan gunting merahnya yang ketiga kearah Makoto dan sukses mengebiri poni hitamnya dengan kecepatan guntingan sebanyak 2cm per second.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, hah?" Akashi memandang Makoto dengan dingin.

"Semuanya, lari keliling lapangan empat putaran!" Perintah sang Sensei bersurai scarlet yang disambut dengan tatapan membunuh dari seluruh cobek ke arah Nebuya dan Makoto. Lalu tanpa berani bertanya lebih lanjut, akhirnya semua cobekpun memulai latihan mereka. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan senangnya. Senang bila disuruh untuk membunuh sang biang kerok tentunya.

.

.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi berjalan di samping Kuroko yang sudah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua putaran. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau pemuda baby blue itu mulai kepayahan.

"Ak…aku…ahhh…"

Akashi segera menangkap tubuh mungil Kuroko, memeluk pinggang rampingnya agar tubuh tersebut tidak terjatuh, sehingga sekali lagi dalam hari ini mereka saling berhadapan dan memandang satu sama lain. Ah…momen yang indah memang.

"Se..Sensei..aku…tidak kuat lagi…hah…hah…hah…" Jelas Kuroko dengan suara yang terputus-putus namun sungguh menggairahkan. Lalu-

**Grep!**

Akashi meraup bibir Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya sehingga bibirnya kini lebih mirip paruh bebek yang genggam oleh setan jahat berambut merah.

"Kalau kau punya tenaga untuk menggodaku, kau pasti masih kuat untuk berlari, Tetsuya!" Ujar Akashi dengan aura hitam yang menakutkan.

"Cih! Tidak berhasil!" Tetsuya mendecih kesal begitu bibirnya terbebas dari tangan setan Akashi.

"Cepat lari, atau kugunting bibirmu itu!" Ancam Akashi sambil melepaskan jemarinya di pinggang Kuroko.

"Sensei, kau tidak asik!" Kuroko kembali berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Sementara Akashi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti orang yang baru saja menghirup lem bermerek Aybon –ayang boncel.

Sementara itu di barisan depan…

"Kakak lu kenapa lagi tuh?" Tanya Kagami sambil terus berlari di depan Aomine.

"Gak tau, gue gak tertarik, lagian ada yang lebih menarik disini?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kagami sambil mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Aomine.

"Ini…" Aomine tiba-tiba meremas pantat Kagami.

"Aomineeee temeeee~~~" Suara Kagami yang disertai aura hitam langsung mengundang cekikikan dari Aomine.

"Elu emang cari mati! Gue bunuh lu ya!" Kagami langsung berlari mengejar Aomine. Layaknya seorang istri yang mengejar sang suami untuk mendapat harta gono gini.

.

.

.

**#Hari kelima#**

.

"Aku bosan…" Kuroko membuka suara. Mengedarkan manik biru lautnya ke penjuru kelas yang terlihat ribut karena menunggu Dongkrak –Dosen Penggerak Perkuliahan yang Rajin dan Kreatif- yang masih belum juga datang. Ah…entah kenapa sepertinya hanya inilah singkatan yang terdengar normal dan terlihat bijaksana. Mungkinkah Sang pengarang Almanak tak ingin kualat dan dikutuk jadi lalat? Ahh…sudahlah, abaikan saja pengarang gila itu pemirsah.

"Kuroko, kalau bosan, kau bisa tidur dipangkuanku." Jelas Kagami yang saat ini sedang duduk diatas meja. Tidak sadar bahwa kegiatannya itu hanya akan menambah hutang piutangnya di warung Empo' Garcia nantinya.

"Ehhh… Gue gak nyuruh elu ya!" Kagami protes ketika tiba-tiba pemuda dim berambut biru tua lah yang kini menghuni pahanya.

"Gue kembarannya. Jadi sama aja." Jawab Aomine enteng.

"Gue nolak kenyataan kalau kalian berdua tuh kembar. Gue malah sempat mikir, jangan-jangan elo tuh anak pungut yang diambil dari tempat sampah, setelah sebelumnya dinjek-injek sama kucing terus ditarik-tarik sama anjing, makannya wajah lu tuh butek terus badan lu bisa rada tinggian dikit dari kembran lu!" Jels Kagami tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Ah…Kagami, elu berisik! Eh, Tetsu-nii-chan, engga keberatan kan kalau gue ngegantiin lu?" Aomine melirik kearah Kuroko sambil senyum-senyum.

"Silahkan. Lagian aku juga lebih milih buat main kartu sama Kiyoshi-kun, Nebuya-kun juga Makoto-kun, kok." Jelas Kuroko sambil berjalan menuju kearah tiga cobek bertampang seratus persen seme yang kini sedang duduk berkeliling dipojokan kelas. Yah...memang…hanya Kurokolah yang menggunakan bahasa yang agak baik dan benar ketimbang kawan-kawannya di jurusan Gigieloh ini.

"Kuroko, ayo gabung disini." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"Enn…" Kuroko terdiam begitu melihat sederetan kartu gaple bergambar spidermen yang tersusun saling menutup gambar kepala spidermen lain yang jumlahnya sama. Membentuk suatu barisan yang rapi dan sarat akan harmoni, berbeda dengan kulit kacang yang tergeletak dengan naasnya akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh ketiga Mamalia tersebut. Wajah Kuroko yang sudah pucat semakin pucat begitu menyadari botol-botol bergelimpangan di dekat kaki Nebuya dan Makoto. Sungguh ada apa dengan kelas ini! Apakah kelas ini telah disulap menjadi arena pertaruhan gaple tanpa uang. Ah…tapi untung saja mereka tidak berjudi, mungkin lagu bang Rhoma sudah meresap dikepala ketiga mamalia tersebut...kalau Judi meracuni kehidupan, Judi meracuni keimanan, Pasti karena perjudian, Orang malas dibuai harapan. *

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu. Emanen nyawamu ojo mbok terus-teruske… mergane…ora ono gunane..eee…"*

Satu kelas melongo. Sunyi…sepi…hanya ada suara snack Murasakibara yang terjatuh dari tangan sang titan ungu tersebut. Lalu-

"Ku..Kurocchi…Terimalah aku menjadi muridmu!" Murasakibara langsung duduk bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepala di hadapan Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko terheran-heran, lalu-

"Terima kami menjadi muridmu, Sensei!" Satu kelas langsung duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Kuroko, minus Aomine yang sudah tau kalau sebenarya Kuroko memiliki bakat terpendam semenjak masih punya ari-ari.

.

.

"Hei...ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan dengan kacamata memasuki ruangan. Membuat seluruh kelas buru-buru duduk di bangkunya tak lupa Makoto dan Nebuya yang langsung melemparkan jaketnya untuk menutupi barang bukti atas kegiatan nista mereka sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Imayoshi Shoichi. Aku akan mengajar Belatung, bahan pelajaran umum dan berhitung dengan sub materi Banci, Bahasa Cinta Cyinn." Jelas Sang Dongkrak dengan nada ya ahhhh...merusak jiwa.

"Tu…tunggu dulu…Kau benar-benar Imayoshi itu? Imayoshi Si dukun pellet itu? Ya Tuhan…!" Kiyoshi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tanda tak percaya.

"Ahahaha...begitulah. Karena saat ini ilmu pellet mulai dilarang akibat ada dukun yang ketahuan punya istri sembilan, akhirnya aku alih profesi mengajar Banci. Tapi kalau ada yang mau berkonsultasi denganku, tentunya aku akan senang sekali membantu." Jelas Imayoshi sambil tersenyum lebar memandangi seluruh Mamalia yang kini diam tak percaya. Kagum, begitu tahu siapa Dongkrak yang akan mengajar mereka.

"Imayoshi Sensei, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak, berkat Sensei, aku bisa pacaran dengan Murocchinku tersayang." Murasakibara berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah…itu masalah sepele…cincai lah cyiin" Imayoshi kembali tersenyum hingga matanya sipitnya tertelan kening dan pipi.

"E..emangnya, lu jadian gara-gara dia?" Aomine penasaran.

"Iya, Sensei ngajarin mantra yang mujarab loh." Jelas Murasakibara berbinar-binar.

"Apa itu?" Sekarang satu kelas jadi penasaran.

"Puisi."

"Seperti apa?" Satu kelas makin Kepo.

"Dua tiga belatung dipaku, aku bilang ailopyu."

Seketika cobek satu kelaspun langsung memutih.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Aih aih….udah dulu ya…Mizuki pegel muter otak terus, agak WB soalnya bikin chapter ini… Sebagai info, biar gak disebut plagiat, itu yag pertama lagunya bang Rhoma Irama judulnya Judi yang kedua judulnya Oplosan yang nyanyi Wiwik Sagita. Genre di fic ini juga udah Mizuki tambahin jadi parody, soalnya banyak banget sesuatu yang Mizuki pelesetin. Terus kayanya Mizuki juga harus bikin Almanak beneran deh di real world...Hahahaha

Makasih untuk semua Reviewer yang kebanyakan nanya keadaan otak Mizuki apakah Mizuki sebenernya gila atau engga. Jujur, aku tuh tidak gila, cuma kurang waras aja… makannya yang belum review, ayo dong review. Daripada entar aku samperin kerumah terus ngajakin gila bareng…hahahaha

Untuk **Flow Love, Zhang Fei, HomuraKage, 68, KUROUJI, Ferona Gothloli, .5, Kitsuneshi Rei, Shilla Fantasy, haradakiyoshi, Akita Fisayu, ayanesakura chan, Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, Matsuoka Rose, opitiopi, Sagitarius Red, Shizuki Arista, kiaara, Shizuka Miyuki, Nam Min Seul, heartachespjs** dan** YuuRein. **aku bales lewat **PM **aja.. sedangkan untuk** SKETMachine, Dena Shinchi, Mel, Sarashiina, ** dan **HunterTien, **aku ucapin banyak terima kasih atas semua masukannya, request dan pertanyaan kalian tentang Akashi dan yang lainnya bisa diliat di chapter ini juga chapter-chapter selanjutnya...pokoknya jangan bosen-bosen buat ngereview ya...hehehe

Untuk chapter depan ditunggu aja… Mungkin akan lebih dari seminggu. **Kasih saran dong, mata kuliah apa yang cocok buat para Uke di kelas Geuleuh.**

Oh iya makasih juga buat follower, favorite and silent reader. Jangan malu-malu untuk meninggalkan jejak lho…

Akhir kata

**See you next chapter**

.

.


	5. GjdjijwEjimUlndkhiewLkkawqEalkqUpsioqHjh

**Chapter 5**

**G**jdjijw**E**jim**U**lndkhiew**L**kkawq**E**alkq**U**psioq**H**jhoa **(Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya, Mizuki no Kawaii. Saya hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OCC, Bahasa kacau (Kenapa Masih Aman Ya Bouu?)

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**###**

.

Alooohhaaa saudara-saudara...mari kita menarikan tarian samba…memetik Ukulele dan menepuk-nepuk tamborin untuk memasuki kelas para Uke yang kawaii-kawaii bukan kowaii- kowaii. Nah, mari kita sambut para Uke dengan rok yang melambai-lambai.

Eiitsssss! Melambai-lambai?!

Tenang jangan panik! Kita memang sedang di kelas Geuleuh -Gueh Uke Eluh. Karena keterlambatan keularnya Burung Airlen –Ingat yang saya maksud burung yang itu bukan burung yang ono, makannya tolong jangan mesum dulu saudara-saudara! Ini fic rate T bukan M, seperti yang sering saya tulis pada karya-karya saya sebelumnya!- maka terpaksa saya akan menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dikelas ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apa? Kalian gak mau diceritain karena gak seru…baiklah baiklah…kita panggil pahlawan kita…DORAEMON…Yeaahh!

Doraemon keluarkan Mesin Waktunya!

"Mesin Waktu…teng nong neng oneng…!"

Karena kalian sudah memakai alat pengintai kita seperti ketika kita memata-matai kelas Gigieloh –Gile, gw Seme gitu loh- marilah kita berselancar menjelajah waktu menuju beberapa saat yang lalu.

Siap?

Ayo berangkat!

Les go!

Ngeles sambil buang Jigong!

Cuih Cuih…WUZZZZZZZZZZZHHH!

.

.

**Beberapa Jam yang lalu di kelas Geuleuh**

.

.

"Ohaiyo…" Seorang wanita cantik memasuki kelas. Memasang wajah manis dengan senyum lima jempol, karena satu jempol dan dua jempol sudah telalu mainsteam di pemilihan umum suatu negara.

"Mo..Momoi-san!" Setengah kelas mengucap ko'or bagai biduan yang naik keatas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu "Gurih" –Anggur Merah Bercampur Putih- begitu menyadari bahwa wanita cantik berambut merah muda, berbadan bohay, semapay, tapi engga kaumsepay kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Ohisashiburi ne... Aku akan jadi Dongkrak kalian loohhhh…" Jelas Momoi dengan gaya manjanya. Membuat Izuki dan Takao langsung buru-buru menatap lantai, berharap dalam hati kalau mereka bisa kembali kejalan lurus demi Dongkrak manis yang satu ini.

"Ta..tapi..Momoi-san kan masih muda…" Hyuuga Teppei menatap tak percaya. Ia iri, bisa-bisanya wanita muda seperti Momoi menjadi Dongkrak –Dosen Penggerak Perkuliahan yang Rajin dan Kreatif.

Bagi beberapa Cobek –Calon bibit, bebet, bobot oke- Momoi merupakan salah satu daftar Mamalia yang dapat menggoyahkan iman beberapa Uke yang masih galau dalam menentukan jalan kehidupan. Saahhhh…!

"Eiittss…jangan salah...aku aslinya bukan Dongkrak kok. Cuma karena ada dosen yang dipenjara gara-gara gak sengaja nabrak salah satu cobek di kelas Gigieloh, makannya aku deh yang ngegantiin." Jelas Momoi sambil menampakkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ohhh demi penguasa langit dan kegelapan alam semestahhhh…apa keputusanku untuk belok ini salah?" Izuki dan Takao menggumam dalam hati. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan. Menatap satu sama lain menggunakan eagle eye dan hawk eye. Mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Hingga yang terbaca adalah-

"Kembalikan orientasiku ke normal mode….Pliiissssss…!"

"Izuki-kun, Takao-kun!"

Izuki dan Takao langsung memandangi Momoi yang baru saja berteriak kepada mereka.

"Kalian masuk sini tuh soalnya kalian belok, gak usah ngimpi pengen lurus segala deh!" Bentak Momoi.

"Mo…Momoi-san bisa baca pikiran kita?" Izuki tercengang.

"Jangan-jangan Momoi-san keturunan langsung dukun sakti Imayoshi ya?" Tambah Takao yang ikut terheran-heran.

"Mou…aku gak bisa baca pikiran kalian berdua. Tapi yang jelas pikiran kalian berdua tadi tuh kekencengan sampe kedengeran seisi kelas tau…huufftt!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kearah dua pasang mata elang yang masih saja setengah bengong.

"Cih…pemikiran macem gitu tuh menjijikkan banget tau gak sih! Dasar gak punya pendirian-ssu!" Jelas Kise dengan suara cempreng macem kaleng rombeng yang udah dipake selama tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran dan gak diganti-ganti buat tempat kerupuk abang-abang tukang bubur di pinggir jalan.

"Harusnya kalian berdua tau resiko apa yang harus dijalanin sebelum daftar di Kampungan ini!" Tegas Hyuuga sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya, berharap cita-cita mulianya sebagai professor kenamaan bisa segera terpenuhi jika ia menirukan tingkah para professor tanpa harus meniru kapasitas dan kualitas otak mereka semua.

Seketika semua cobek yang berjumlah empat belas hasil seleksi Penggilesan –Panitia pengseleksian dan penerimaan mahasiswa tanpa belas kasihan- segera menatap kearah duo elang beracun yang kini mulai menunduk lesu.

"Ne…ne…kalo kalian berdua mau straight, aku bisa bilangin kok ke Dewata, Dewan Permusyrawaratan dan Kepemimpinan Kampungan Tercinta."

"Ja…ja.."

"Jaja Miharja?"

"Bukan..Ja…"

"Jalan Raya!"

"iihh..Ja-"

"Jarum pentul?"

"Ja-"

"Japan..japa..a..an..kita berjumpa lagi…japan..japan..kita bersama lagi…"

"Itu kapan, bego!" Protes Takao ke pemuda berambut emas yang kini tengah cemberut karena lagu kebangsaannya dipotong seenak hati.

"Lha terus mao ngomong apa?"

"Jangan." Tegas Izuki dan Takao berbarengan.

"Ohh… Apanya yang jangan-ssu?"

"Jangan bilangin ke Dewata…kita bedua takut."

"Betul betul betul!" Takao menimpali penjelasan Izuki.

"Lha terus, mau balik ke straight gak?" Momoi kembali memastikan.

"Kita terima nasip aja deh Mba. Mungkin rejeki kita emang disini..." jelas Takao sambil mengibaskan poni belah tengahnya supaya mirip artis tampan boliwut –Bocah lapangan yang imut tapi gak semrawut. Beberapa detik kemudian Takao segera memandang Izuki, dan-

"Dengan kekuatan bulan, kami akan bertahan, Ting!"

Satu kelas melongo melihat duo elang beracun saling berkedip layaknya anak kecil yang sedang kelilipan Koran –Kotoran-kotoran nista.

"Etto…" Momoi terdiam sejenak, berharap pemandangan absurd yang baru saja dilihatnya segera enyah dari otak sucinya supaya ia tidak terkontaminasi.

"Oke, Yosh! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Kipas, Kerlingan Panas. Izuki sama Takao udah nunjukin kita gimana Kipas ala mereka berdua. Nah, sekarang buat kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang!" Perintah Momoi yang sebenarnya masih merutuki Kipas ala Izuki dan Takao yang sungguh-sungguh merusak mental.

Tanpa disuruh ulang semua Cobek Geuleuhpun segera membentuk pairing. Menggeser bangku-bangku mereka sehingga saling berhadapan dengan pairing mereka masing-masing.

"Yang namanya Uke tuh harus bisa naklukin Seme dengan cara halus bin menggoda. Gak perlu lah kita nunjukin kekuatan atau otot kita. Ingat! Seme itu gak akan terima kalo Ukenya lebih kuat dari mereka! Ngerti?!"

"Ha'i…!"

"Makannya kita harus memaksimalkan ke-Uke-an kita biar Seme-seme itu pada klepek-klepek ngejar-ngejar kita! Oke!"

"Ano...summimasen…Momoi-san emangnya Uke? Ko pakenya kita?"

"Iya…udah gitu bahasanya gak formal banget. Momoi-san kan Dongkrak-ssu…"

"Sakurai-san, Kise-san… Kan udah dibilang aku ini bukan Dongkrak, aku Cuma ngegantiin tugasnya aja… Jadi jangan protes melulu atuh…" Jelas Momoi sambil kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan dengan sekejap Sakurai dan Kise langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Izuki dan Takao beserta bisikan alam gaib yang membentuk kata 'Shi' dan 'Re' yang kalau digabungkan artinya mati alias mokad a.k.a tewas atau mati mengenaskan dicakar elang raksasa. Rawwrr!

"Nah…aku akan menunjukkan contoh gimana ngegunain jurus Kipas yang bisa diandalkan." Momoi langsung balik badan. Membuat para Uke penasaran atas apa yang saat ini kira-kira sedang dipersiapkan oleh Momoi. Lalu-

"Ahhh…" Momoi mendesah pelan sambil membalikkan badannya kembali, telunjuk kirinya menekan bibir bawahnya, kedua mata yang dibingkai bulu mata nan lentik kini terlihat sedikit sayu dan kedua pipinyapun sedikit tersipu. Tampak jelas saat ini deburan ombak yang menggairahkan menjadi latar belakang Kipas ala Momoi Satsuki.

"Ka…kawaii…" Satu kelas terpesona.

"Be..benarkah…" Suara seduktif Momoi menghiasi seisi kelas. Kelima jari lentiknya menyisir sedikit poni hingga sedikit keatas. Menampakkan semburat kemerahan yang semakin ketara pada kedua pipi halusnya.

"Mo…Momoi-san…" Satu kelas makin terbius. Berharap mereka dapat mempertahankan iman mereka lebih lama lagi.

"Nah..kaya gitu." Jelas Momoi yang secara tiba-tiba kembali ke alam atas sadarnya.

"Yahhhhh…" Penonton kecewa.

"Eh..kenapa?" Momoi terheran-heran.

"Abis Momoi-san ngasih contohnya sebentar banget. Kita kan mau liat lamaan dikit…" Jelas Izuki yang kini menutup hidung.

"Engga ah…entar kalian pada insap kalo akunya kelamaan. Kalo kalian insap, entar panpik ini tamat dong…" Jelas Momoi dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari semua cobek yang ada.

"Momoi-san…tolong ajari kami biar bisa kaya Momoi-san tadi." Pinta Himuro sambil membayangkan Murasakibara yang akan langsung memakannya kalau ia menggunakan jurus mematikan tersebut.

"Boleh boleh boleh…tapi ada syaratnya…" Jelas Momoi.

"Apaaaa?!" Satu kelas kompak berjamaah.

"Cosplay jadi anak SMA dulu yaaa…" Sahut Momoi sambil mengangkat rok pendek berwarna hitam dengan aksen lipit yang lucu di tangan kirinya dan sebuah kamera digital di tangan kanannya.

"Heeeeeeeeee….!" Satu kelas langsung memutih.

.

.

Nah...karena penonton yang budiman udah tau kenapa kita bisa liat pemandangan tadi, sekarang mari kita kembali ke masa depan!

Les go!

Ngeles sambil buang Jigong lagi!

Cuih Cuih…WUZZZZZZZZZZZHHH!

Triingg

.

.

Didalam kelas, nampak kehebohan terjadi. Semua cobek Geuleuh sibuk mengganti celana panjang yang mereka kenakan dengan rok mini ala anak sekolahan. Beberapa sudah selesai namun ada juga yang masih belum.

"Ayo…cepet...cepet…!" Perintah Momoi yang kini sedang menghadap papan tulis.

"Momoi-san, kamu gak boleh ngintip loh…" Tegas Furihata.

"Yaelah…iya..iya.." Sahut Momoi. "Lagian kenapa gak di toilet aja sih gantinya?!"

"Soalnya kita kan malu-ssu." Jelas Kise yang kini menaikkan roknya supaya dapat melewati kedua paha mulus dan putih kebanggaan dirinya.

"Kalo udah semuanya bilang ya…" Perintah Momoi sambil menggoyang-goyagkan tubuhnya dan sedikit terkikik geli. Diam-diam ia mengarahkan ujung kamera digital dari balik kantong sweater hijau yang sedang dipakai. Menjepret beberapa gambar dengan arah yang asal-asalan, namun diyakini dapat menangkap objek yang diinginkan.

"Kami sudah selesai." Perkataan Hyuuga langsung membuat Momoi buru-buru memasukkan kameranya kembali supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Kalau begitu, berbaris!" Perintah Momoi sambil membalikkan tubuh langsingnya. Dalam hitungan detik kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas. Kedua iris merah mudanya menangkap sebaris cobek Geuleuh yang kini sudah mengenakan rok mini hitam yang sudah disiapkan dari hasil pinjaman sana-sini.

"Oke…jalan satu-satu! Himuro, kamu duluan!" Perintah Momoi."

Himuropun berjalan dengan anggun dengan diiringi decak kagum kelimabelas cobek plus satu dongkrak yang menghuni kelas tersebut.

"Bagus-bagus…aaihhh…pemandangan indah eeuuyy…" Jelas Momoi sambil menjepret kaki mulus Himuro yang terbalut rok mini.

"Momoi-san apa yang mau kau potret, hah?" Protes Himuro.

"Hahahaha...engga boleh ya memotret bagian dalam rok?" Tanya Momoi dengan polosnya.

"Tentu aja gak boleh!" Teriak semua Uke yang ada disitu.

"Oke...oke…nah... Furihata, maju!" Perintah Momoi, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri memotret wajah himuro yang kembali duduk dibangkunya setelah menyelesaikan sesi mini catwalk barusan.

"A..ano…" Furihata tampak ragu-ragu.

"Udah…jalan aja...gak apa-apa kok…aku gak akan motret bagian dalem rok kamu kok…" Jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum nista.

"Ba..baik…"

Furihatapun berjalan dengan canggung. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik ujung rok. Berharap rok tersebut dapat melar dan bertambah panjang limabelas senti supaya pahanya dapat terselamatkan dari jepretan kamera si Dongrak pink yang makin lama makin kesenengan.

"Aihh..aihh…langkah canggung malu-malu, aku suka aku suka…!" Jelas Momoi sambil memfoto wajah Furihata yang sudah memerah. "Next, Hyuuga…" Lanjutnya.

"Baik…" Hyuugapun berjalan.

Semua pandangan menuju pada pemuda megane tersebut. Namun, karena Hyuuga ingin mendapatkan pujian dari sang Dongrak maka iapun bertingkah seperti Furihata. Berjalan sedikit canggung sambil menugaskan kedua tangan untuk menarik-narik rok kearah bawah searah gravitasi bumi. Membuat setengah jumlah cobek mencibir atas pembajakan gaya orisinil yang dilakukan oleh Hyuuga secara terang-terangan. Namun… Kita semua tau kalau Hyuuga memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih berotot dibandingkan dengan Furihata, tenaganyapun sedikit lebih besar dari pada Furihata. Hingga kemudian-

**Sruuttt!**

Rok yang dikenakan Hyuuga melorot, jatuh meninggalkan kedua pahanya yang gak mulus-mulus amat. Membuat sekelas terbengong-bengong, begitupula halnya dengan Momoi yang saat ini posisinya sedang memotret paha sang megane. Momoi melongo begitu tak sengaja menatap tubuh bagian bawah hyuuga yang masih terbungkus celana dalam bergambar ipin-upin yang tengah berkejaran menggunakan celana renang ala _Rei_ dari distrik _Free _hanya untuk mengambil layangan dipinggir kali. Lalu-

"KYAAAAAA! Mata Gue! Mata Gue! Kyaaa…..! Mata gue terjolimi! Mata gue terkontaminasi! Omaygat! Omaygat! Kembaliin keperawanan mata guee!" Momoi teriak-teriak, kedua tangannya menutupi sepasang mata miliknya dan dengan langkah yang cepat ia segera berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa melupakan kameranya.

.

"Bagus nak…" Takao memegang kedua pundak Hyuuga dari belakang.

"Iya…dosen kaya gitu emang harus ngerasain apa itu yang namanya kualat." Tambah Izuki.

"Hem… Hemm...!" Satu kelas mengangguk setuju.

"Emangnya gue separah itu apa?" Tanya Hyuuga miris.

Dengan spontan, seluruh Uke langsung melihat kearah Hyuuga yang kini membalikkan badannya. Mereka memandangi wajah Hyuuga, kemudian pandangan mereka turun ke perut dan turun lagi ke tubuh bagian bawah Hyuuga. Kemudian—

"Hyaaaaaa! Mata gue! Selametin mata Gue!" Izuki dan Takao teriak berbarengan.

"Dosa apa Gue Tuhaannn!" /"banyak" Kata malaikat/

"Demi apaahh, mata Gue jadi gak perjaka lagi!"

Himuro dan Furihata menutupi kedua matanya yang bercucuran air mata.

"Tolooonggg mata gue diperkosa ipin upin-ssu…!"

Satu kelas langsung menghambur keluar, meninggalkan Hyuuga yang hatinya kini hancur berantakan.

"Emangnya gue separah itu apa?" Hyuuga masih bertanya-tanya sambil menatap tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam unik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

**#Hari ke-lima#**

Bel sudah berbunyi, seisi kelaspun sunyi. Memandangi seorang Dongkrak ganteng yang turun kebumi untuk menyampaikan wangsit dan wejangan agar menjadi Uke yang mumpuni.

"Saya Midorima Shintarou. Dosen kalian dikelas ini. Karena saya sudah ketceh dari orok, maka sepertinya tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri panjang-panjang. Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan ajukan sekarang!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot akibat tarikan gravitasi yang tidak bisa menahan kacamata tersebut di hidungnya yang mancung. Mancung kedalem lebih tepatnya.

"Ano…sensei itu Uke apa Seme?" Tanya Takao.

"Tentu saja aku Seme, nodayo. Cuma sialnya, aku harus menggantikan posisi salah satu dosen yang masuk penjara gara-gara menabrak cobek baru." Jelasnya

"Bukannya udah digantiin Momoi-san ya?" Tanya Himuro.

"Dongrak itu ngajar dua mata kuliah, jadi terpaksa saya harus jadi tumbal."

"Aiih….aaiihhhh…sensei tumbal deehhh ahh..." Izuki sok imut sambil melayangkan Kipas ala mata elangnya.

"Itu gombal." Jelas Midorima sambil bersweatdrop.

"Sensei...sensei…kalau begitu, berarti kita cocok ya. Padahal dari dulu aku ngira kamu tuh Uke lohh..."

Muncul perempatan di kepala Midorima.

"Takao, jangan mimpi!"

"Sum…Summimasen… Takao, emangnya kamu kenal sama Midorima sensei?" Sakurai Ryo, pemuda manis berambut coklat muda memastikan dengan nada yang takut-takut.

"Yaelah, gw mah tetanggaan keles."

**Pletakk!**

"Sudah kubilang kita pura-pura gak kenal kalo lagi diKampungan, nodayo!"

Satu kelas sweatdrop

"Ehem…tiga hari yang lalu kalian semua mendapat tugas dari Mitobe sensei kan?! Ayo cepat kumpulkan sekarang!" Perintah Midorima sambil berusaha mempertahankan wajah cool-nya. Membuat semua cobek Geuleuh segera mengumpulkan tugas dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan rapi.

"Ryouta, mana tugasmu?" Midorima menatap Kise yang dari tadi tidak beranjak sesentipun dari bangkunya.

"Tadi dibawa angin-ssu…"

"Cih! Alasanmu jelek sekali. Aku tau kau semalam tidak mengerjakan PR mu!"

"Aku mengerjakan-ssu…"

"Kalau begitu mana?"

"Jujur, aku udah ngerjain. Tapi sayangnya semuanya masih disimpen diotak aku, terus aku lupa deh buat mindahin ke buku-ssu." Jelas Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seperti ikan mas koki yang keselek bulu babi.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan sekarang!"

"Masalahnya karena terlalu lama disimpen di dalam otak, mau gak mau jadi kebuang deh.. Te~he~

**Plaakkk**

"Te he gundulmu! Aku akan menghukummu sepulang kuliah nanti." Omel Midorima setelah memukul kepala Kise.

"Mou…Anikicchi…"

"Aku bukan kakakmu."

"Apaaahhh! Teganya kau membuang adikmu ini-ssu…hiks..hiks…" Kise mulai mengeluarkan jurus Amuba –Air mata buaya- andalannya. Tapi sayang, tidak berhasil kawan!

"Ano, kalian berdua kakak adik?" Tanya Sakurai.

"Bukan"/ "Iya" Midorima dan Kise menjawab bersamaan.

"Eehhhhh…" Satu kelas terheran-heran.

"Ryouta, kalau kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai adikku, aku akan benar-benar meminta papa untuk mencoretmu dari daftar pewaris rumah sakit kita!"

"Anikicchi hidoi-ssu"

Satu kelas kini double sweatdrop menyadari ketsunderean ajaib yang ada pada diri Midorima.

"Ja...jangan bilang Midorima sensei itu pewaris Midorimati Hospital!" Hyuuga memastikan.

"Hnn..begitulah..." Jawab Midorima.

"Kenapa namanya Midorimati hospital-ssu?"

**Pletak!**

"Kau ini adikku, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau, Aho!"

"Tuh...bener kan…Shintarou-Anikicchi ini kakakku tau! Pada gak percaya sih!" Kise meleletkan lidahnya ke seluruh cobek yang ada dikelas.

"Tapi nama marga kalian beda kan." Bantah Himuro.

"I..itu…" Kise menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kise…jangan-jangan kau anak pungut…"

"Hidoi na Takaocchi…"

"Kalau anak pungut, berarti gak akan dapet warisan rumah sakit dong…" Tambah Izuki.

"Ta...tabahkan hatimu, Kise-kun." Furihata yang duduk didepan kise langsung memegang kedua pundak Kise.

"Haaaahhh… Tolong jangan berisik!" Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Sekelaspung langsung bungkam.

"Bukannya aku peduli nodayo…Kita saat ini sedang belajar bukan bergossip seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan sepulng kuliah!" Midorima menatap wajah Kise yang makin kusut, terbayang kembali kejadian 18 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

**~Delapan belas tahun yang lalu~**

"Lyouta, jangan makan sabun! Kamu kaya tikus nodayo!" Midorima kecil merebut sabun merek Tottol yang sedang dipegang adik kecil berambut emasnya yang masih berusia satu setengah tahun. Kemudiann ditaruhnya sabun yang sudah sedikit kroak itu di atas tivi.

"Huaaa… Papa…Papa…" Kise yang tadinya menghayati lagu 'tikus makan sabun' di televisi langsung menangis, karena objek penghayatannya telah direbut paksa oleh sang kakak berkacamata. Membuat seorang laki-laki ganteng berambut hijau langsung datang menghampiri.

"Shintarou, jangan galak pada adikmu sendiri."

"Iya-ssu…dengarkan kata Papamu." Kali ini seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan kacamatanya ikut menghampiri.

"Dia bukan adikku. Kita beda malga! Huh!" Midorima menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Oke, karena sudah rahasia umun kalau Author fic ini tidak terlalu hobi membuat nama baru, kita sebut saja laki-laki berambut hijau yang mirip sekali dengan Midorima Shintarou tapi tanpa kacamata adalah Papa, sedangkan laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan yang sama persis seperti Kise Ryouta namun berkacamata adalah Ayah. Jangan heran, mereka berdua memang pasangan homo. Mereka jebolan Kampungan di Fakir Miskin jurusan Gigieloh dan Geuleuh ditahun 19xx angkatan pertama yang sangat kontroversial namun sedikit bernasib sial.

"Shintarou, kamu kan tau… Papa dan Ayahmu itu sudah terlanjur cerai." Jelas Papa sambil menggendong Kise yang masih sesenggukan.

"Ya udah, lujuk aja nodayo!" Midorima berteriak menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh.

"Shin-chan…kami gak bisa rujuk… Kakekmu sudah teralu sebal pada Ayahmu ini, karena Ayah salah mendaftarkan nama rumah sakit kita ke Dakocan, Dewan Keorganisasian Rumah Sakit di Cemua Negara. Maafkan Ayah ya sayang." Sang Ayah mengelus-elus rambut Midorima dengan lembut.

"Ta…tapi aku kangen Ayah…hiks…hiks... Aku mau tidul baleng Ayah, Papa sama Lyouta kaya dulu lagi…hiks...hiks…" Air matapun mulai berjatuhan.

"Hari ini Ayah dan Ryouta akan menginap kok…jadi jangan menangis lagi ya…" Ayah melepas kacamata yang dikenakan Midorima dan mengelap air mata dari kedua manik hijau dihadapannya yang sama persis dengan dirinya, kemudian diletakkan kembali kacamata tersebut pada wajah imut si anak sulung.

"Benalkah?" Senyum Midorima langsung mengembang terlebih lagi ketika tubuh mungilnya digendong oleh sang ayah tersayang.

"Iya, kau pasti akan sangat senang. Papa jamin, malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan…betul begitukan?" Iris keemasan Papa memandangi Ayah dengan penuh maksud.

"I…iya-ssu..." Kedua Pipi Ayah langsung merona ketika tiba-tiba Papa mengecup pipinya sambil tersenyum.

**~End of Flashback~**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar Ikemen, Ilmu Kekeluargaan dan Mendesah...ahh…aahh…ahhh.."

Satu kelas langsung sweetdrop begitu mendengar desahan Midorima yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan seekor tikus yang terjebak lem super cap jerapah –jeratan tikus rumahan dan sampahan.

"Nah…sebagai seorang Uke, kalian harus mempunyai harga diri. Jangan terlalu cepat mendesah. Karena Seme itu lebih suka pada Uke yang agak sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Sekarang aku minta kalian ber-enambelas berdiri di depan kelas!" Jelas Midorima dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Sehingga semua cobek beranjak dari bangku mereka dan segara menuju ke depan kelas.

"Buat dua baris, dan kalian harus berhadap-hadapan, nanodayo!" Perintah Midorima dan segera dipatuhi oleh semua cobek di kelas Geuleuh tersebut. Lalu-

**Plekk!**

"Ittee…Anikicchi..." Kise mengeluh ketika tiba-tiba Midorima menempelkan kertas kuning bertuliskan Cacingan yang diukir menggunakan tinta merah.

"Aku ini bukan vampire Cina, Shin-chan…" Kali ini Takao yang protes dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Midorima.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku Shin-chan, aku akan menghukummu, nodayo!"

"Sensei…kenapa ini tulisannya Cacingan?"

"Iya, padahal aku gak ngerasa, kalo aku cacingan deh. Soalnya kemaren kan aku sama Furihata abis makan pete cina bareng. Gak mungkin lah kita cacingan."

Ko'or yang dilontarkan Furihata dan Izuki secara bergantian membuat Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Ia paham betul maksud kedua cobeknya, karena dengan seketika soundtrack iklan di tivi mulai berdengung di kedua telinga. Soundtrack yang kurang lebih bunyinya 'cacing-cacing diperut curi-curi nutrisi. Tapi tak takut lagi ada si pete cina!'

"Iya sensei...kita gak cacingan…" Himuro menegaskan.

"Cacingan…! Cara Cincai Mengatur Pernafasan! Ingat itu baik-baik!" Omel Midorima.

"Hahh…apa sekelas dengan Ryouta membuat otak kalian semua konslet sampai kalian tidak tau hal ini hah?!" Lanjutnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Maafkan kami sensei…" Semua cobek minus Kise kompak menunduk.

"Untuk mengetahui seberapa panjang nafas kalian, tiuplah kertas itu. Semakin lama kertas mengudara maka semakin panjang pula nafas kalian! Artinya semakin kuat pula kalian untuk tidak mendesah-desah, mengerti?!"

"Ha'i Sensei!"

"Satu, dua, tiga, mulai!"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari sang Dongkrak kece, maka semua cobekpun meniup-niupkan kertas yang menempel dijidat mereka masing-masing. Dan dengan elegan Midorima berjalan sambil mengawasi jurus Cacingan yang sedang dipraktekkan cobek-cobek didikannya.

"Hyuuga, Sakurai pernafasan kalian lumayan panjang, lanjutkan." Jelas Midorima sambil kemudian berjalan ke barisan selanjutnya.

"Himuro, Kise gunakan pernapasan perut agar nafas kalian lebih panjang." Kali ini Midorima menyentuh perut Himuro dan Kise secara bergantian menggunakan sebilah penggaris.

"Furihata, Izuki…" Midorima menggantung kata-katanya. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak kedua cobek tersebut. "Cepat ke toilet dan hilangkan bau dari mulut kalian sekarang juga." Lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ha…ha'i sensei." Jawab Izuki sambil menggandeng tangan Furihata dengan lembut. Kemudian mereka berduapun segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Takao, kenapa tertawa?"

"Ha…habis…mereka gak elit banget…masa makan bareng pake pete… Demi apah gituhhh. Mereka tuh parah banget ya, Shin-chan…" Takao terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Namun tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa merasakan kedua tangannya lagi, karena dengan paksa Midorima menarik kedua tangan tersebut hingga tubuhnya ikut terbawa sampaai ke tengah kelas.

"Kalian semua, perhatikan kedepan!" Perintah Midorima yang saat ini sedang memeluk Takao dari belakang, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menaruh penggaris plastik ke atas mejanya. "Takao akan menunjukkan bagaimana caranya menahan nafas dan juga desahan yang benar!" Lanjutnya.

"A..aku gak pernah bilang begitu kok..." Protes Takao.

"Ini hukumanmu yang memanggilku dengan nama bodoh seperti tadi!" Bisik Midorima dengan sangat pelan, hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali mereka berdua.

"Eeeeehhhh!"

"Nah perhatikan!" Tangan Kanan Midorima memegang kedua pergelangan Takao dan meletakkannya tepat di depan perut Takao, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam leher sang hawk eye dengan lembut.

"Seorang Seme akan melakukan apapun demi mendengarkan desahan erotis kalian. Namun sudah kukatakan kalau kalian harus bisa menahannya, terlebih lagi di awal-awal kegiatan. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Sensei!" Satu kelas menjawab kompak. Mereka penasaran bagaimana nasib Takao di tangan Dosen keren yang kini sedang melilitnya.

"Sudah jelas, yang namanya Seme pasti akan sangat tertarik dengan leher jenjang kalian. Mereka akan melakukan ini terhadap kalian…"

**Sluurrpp**

Midorima menjilat leher putih Takao, membuat tenggorokan Takao tercekat seketika.

"Ingat, jangan cepat mendesah!"

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, Takao langsung berusaha menahan suara yang hampir saja lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Terlebih ketika Midorima kembali menjilat lehernya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan jejak saliva yang mengkilat diterpa cahaya.

"Enh…" Takao kembali menahan suaranya, ketika tiba-tiba Midorima mencium lehernya. Menyesap kulitnya dari satu titik ke titik yang lain.

"Kalau kalian bisa menahannya, tentu seorang Seme tidak akan tahan untuk menggoda kalian lebih jauh." Midorima kembali memberikan penjelasan singkat sambil melepaskan kunciannya pada kedua tangan Takao.

Otomatis hal tersebut membuat Takao sedikit bernafas lega, walaupun hanya dalam hitungan detik, karena tiba-tiba tangan kanan Midorima menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja bergaris yang dikenakan Takao.

Satu kelas terpaku dan terbelalak. Membayangkan kalau mereka tak akan bisa menahan desahan seperti Takao yang saat ini sedang menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan, sementara tangan sang Dongkrak hijau tengah bergerilya menggerayangi tubuhnya.

**Sluurrppp**

Midorima kembali menjilat leher mulus Takao. Menghisap leher itu dengan lembut.

"Nah…bagus Takao, teruslah bertahan." Jelas Midorima.

"Kalian semua harus bisa menahan kalau kalian diperlakukan seperti tadi!"

"Ha'i, Sensei!" Satu kelas kompak menanggapi sambil menelan ludah masing-masing.

"Kita lihat, apakan teman kalian ini cukup lihai kalau aku sedikit menaikkan permainanku." Senyum Midorima terkembang, menambah atmosfir ketegangan yang telah tercipta di ruangan ini sedari tadi.

**Sllrruuuppp**

Midorima menempelkaan bibirnya pada leher Takao, kemudian dihisapnya daging putih nan mulus itu kuat-kuat. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan yang teramat jelas. Meruntuhkan semua pertahanan yang dipasang Takao sekuat tenaga.

"Hen..hentikan..aaahh…Shin…shin-chan…eennhhh…" Desahan pelan tergumam dari bibir manis sang pria berambut belah tengah tersebut. Tangannya yang tadi menutupi mulutnya segera terlepas. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dan ekspresi yang menggairahkan. Membuat seluruh teman-temannya segera mengucap syukur karena mereka bukanlah korban mal praktek yang sedang dilakukan oleh dosen mereka sendiri.

"Eennnhhhh…aakkhh…aahhh…" Takao semakin mendesah, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat ketika tangan Midorima menekan nipplenya dengan gemas. Sejujurnya, ia ingin semua ini segera berakhir, mengingat semua temannya memandang lurus kearahnya dengan muka yang sama merahnya dengan mukanya.

"Shin..Shin-chan…eennhh…aahhh…aakkhh..." Kedua tangan Takao meremas tangan kiri Midorima yang masih bertengger memegangi lehernya. Berharap Midorima segera mengakhiri permainan ini. Permainan yang melibatkan jilatan dan hisapan lembut di lehernya juga tekanan-tekanan memabukkan dari di salah satu nipplenya.

Satu kelas terdiam. Menikmati pemandangan langka yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Nafas mereka ditahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengganggu aktifitas panas yang mereka nikmati sedari tadi.

"Shin….eenhh….Shintarou…"

"Eh…" Midorima terbelalak mendengar nama kecilnya disebut dengan seduktif. Kesadarannya kembali. Dengan segera ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Takao. Namun, baru saja tubuh mungil di depannya dilepas ia kembali harus menahan tubuh tersebut agar tidak terjatuh.

"Takao…sepertinya kau masih harus belajar banyak ya!" Ucap Midorima sambil tetap menahan tubuh Takao.

"Aku akan membawa Takao ke Rempeyek, Ruang empo-empo ngerawat pasien yang sakit dan kritis. Kalian pelajari dulu buku kalian halaman tujuh. Aku akan kembali nanti." Jelas Midorima dengan wajah yang dibuat se-cool mungkin, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat seluruh cobek yang tidak menjadi korban asusila hanya bisa menggangguk mengerti.

Dengan sigap Midorima langsung menggendong Takao ala bridal style dan membawa Takao keluar dari kelas. Menutup pintu dan meninggalkan cobek yang masih saja terbengong-bengong setelah disuguhi live action Midotaka dihadapan mereka.

.

.

Takao memandangi wajah Midorima yang kini tengah menggendongnya menuju Rempeyek. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa terjebak dalam mal praktek seperti tadi.

"Takao…kau manis sekali…" Midorima menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian ia memandangi wajah seduktif yang masih memandangnya dengan intens. Meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan imannya yang terdalam.

**CUP**

Midorima mendaratkan kedua belah bibirnya ke bibir Takao dengan singkat. Membuat Takao langsung memeluk lehernya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyelimuti wajah hingga ke telinga.

.

.

.

**# To be Continue #**

.

.

.

Hueeehhh….selesai juga…Aku sebel aku sebel! Soalnya hampir 5k. Aku sebelll! Tapi gak papa deh…itung-itung sebagai permintaan maaf yang udah ngaret banget buat publish cerita absurd ini. Terus, maap kebanyakan panserpis. Hahaha #KetawaNista

Jujur kemaren tuh berkali-kali Mizuki ngerombak chapter ini biar dapetin humornya, tapi susah banget dapetin feelnya, jadi buat ngakalin aku banyakin aja fan servicenya. Semoga minna suka… /Duduk dipojokan/

Etto, dikit lagi mau mencapai 100 reviewer ya? Eennn… karena ini udah lebaran, sebelumnya Mizuki ucapin Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Maafin semua salah mizuki dan keabsurd-an Mizuki selama ini ya. Aku juga maafin kalian kok –GakNanya!

Nah…karena kalian tau kalo Mizuki itu gak rajin-rajin amat. Reviewer ke 200 boleh minta request fic ke mizuki deh –cari alasan biar gak buru-buru di request fic- ngaco banget sih...tapi biarin aja... Pan Mizuki pengen nyantai dulu. Kalo yang dapet hadiah itu reviewer ke 100, bisa gawat. Mizuki lagi sibuk. Sibuk maen sama males-malesan maksudnya. /Plaakk/

Makasih buat kritik sarannya dan reviewnya ya, **The Red Bloody Scissors, Sagitarius Red, Nam Min Seul, opitiopi, Eqa Skylisght, Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, KUROUJI, ayanesakura chan, Saitou asuka, kisafuuma, Akita Fisayu, Yuuki hanami, Kuroyuki31, Secret Girl's, Shizuka Miyuki, Myadorabletetsuya, kiaara, ShilaFantasy, Karui Hikari, haradakiyoshi, Matsuoka Rose, Flow Love, Zhang Fei, Mitarisu, Noir Alvarez **dan **Ningie Cassie. **Sekali lagi, aku bales lewat PM yaa.

Untuk **Raishaa, Raishaa **silahkan dilanjutkan nyatet singkatannya, buat **Mel **ini lanjutan fic nya. Makasih udah baca dan review ya. Terus…bikin akun FFN dong, biar kalian berdua bisa ketularan virus gila ala Mizuki. Okeehhh!

Ini list singkatan yang Mizuki ambil dari reviewer sekalian.

**Pedas: Pelajaran Dasar (HunterTien)**

**Kipas : Kerlingan panas (Sagitarius Red)**

**Ikemen: Ilmu Kekeluargaan dan Mendesah (Eqa Skylight)**

Maaf aku baru bisa pake segitu dulu. Sisanya buat tabungan dimasa depan.

Etto…untuk chapter depan,** aku minta sarannya dong...kira-kira dari semua nama Seme dan Uke yang udah aku kasih, bisa gak kalian tolongin aku buat masang-masanginnya? Tapi…harus kelas Seme sama Uke.** Ane bingung soalnya. Hahaha… /Digeplak/

Sampe ketemu chapter depan ya Minna…**Read n Review plisssss**

.

.

**~~OMAKE~~ **

.

**Cklek**

Pintu Kontraktor –Kantor Untuk Para Dongkrak dan Mentor- dibuka oleh seorang Dongkrak yang mengenakan name tag 'Mitobe Rinnosuke'. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Midorima sedang duduk di kursi putarnya dengan ditemani seorang cobek dihadapannya.

"Oh…Mitobe sensei... Ini PR yang kau minta." Midorima langsung menyerahkan setumpuk kertas folio bergaris pada Mitobe yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

Dengan teliti Mitobe menghitung jumah kertas folio yang diterimanya. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Midorima.

"Ahh…tadi sepertinya ada cobek yang tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kau boleh menanyakan pada cobek tersebut…atau…kau boleh memasukkannya dalam daftar cobek yang akan mendapat nilai E kalau kau mau." Jelas Midorima sambil melirik kearah cobek bersurai golden bright yang sejak tadi duduk dihadapannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mitobe langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kontraktor, sehingga hanya terdapat pria beriris hijau dan emas yang saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana Ryouta?" Midorima menyendarkan tubuhnya ke kursi putarnya, memandangi adiknya sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangan.

"Uuuhhh…" Ryouta menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Midorima mendekatkan pandangan dengan kedua tangan kini berpindah keatas meja.

**CUUPP**

Tiba-tiba Kise mencium pipi kanan Midorima dengan enggan, membuat kedua pipinya Kise langsung memerah seketika.

"Yang sebelahnya belum." Jelas Midorima santai.

"Anikicchi..!" Kise mulai protes.

"Ya sudah...terserah saja…" Balas Midorima

**CUP**

Kembali Kise mencium pipi Midorima –kali ini yang sebelah kiri. Dengan sigap Midorima langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Kise dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas folio bergaris bertuliskan nama 'Kise Ryouta.'

"Pastikan minggu ini kau dan ayah menginap lagi dirumah lebih lama, sebagi bentuk terimakasihmu kepadaku yang sudah menyempatkan diri mengerjakan PR mu tadi pagi." Tegas Midorima.

Dengan kesal Kise langsung menepis genggaman tangan kakaknya. Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan Kontraktor, setelah sebelumnya berbalik dan berkata,

"Dasar…! Anikicchi nyebelin-ssu!"

Midorima hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang mencibir kearahnya dan buru-buru berlari keluar.

"Hnn….aku tak menyangka ternyata ke-tsundereanmu bisa sirna didepan adikmu ya, Shintarou." Ujar Akashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dapur kecil yang ada di dalam Kontraktor.

"Ya...begitulah…ngomong-ngomong, kudengar ada yang sangat tertarik dengamu di kelas Gigieloh. Huh…cari mati rupanya." Midorima menyesap Kopinya sambil memandangi Akashi yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh…sejak kapan kau hobi mendengar gosip murahan seperti itu?" Akashi memandang Midorima dengan tajam.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah, kalau kau tertarik pada cobek tingkat satu itu, lalu bagaimana dengan-"

"Shintarou, kusarankan untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku." Potong Akashi sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di meja Midorima. Menatap tajam iris hijau dengan penuh maksud.

"Baiklah…terserah kau saja…"

.


	6. Chapter 6 yang Bukan Chapter

**Chapter 6 yang Bukan Chapter**

**GOMEN NE**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Mizuki mau ucapin terimakasih buat **ShizukiArista, Eqa Skylight, Sagitarius Red, Shizuki Miyuki, KUROUJI, , Miharu Midorikawa, KyraAkaKuroLover, 68, Dena Shinchi, Ningie Cassie, ShillaFantasy, Lele Shipper, Matsuoka Rose, Kuroyuki31, Kitsuneshi Rei, Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, ayanesakura chan **dan **Raishaa ** juga readertachi semua yang selalu mendukung Mizuki.

Mizuki minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya ke minna semua. Demi menjaga kualitas, Mizuki **TERPAKSA** harus **MENGHIATUSKAN** fic **Official University** ini. Jujur belakangan ini Mizuki mulai menurun kualitas fic nya. Mizuki gak bisa konsentrasi dengan baik kalo harus ngerjain 3 multi chapter sekaligus.

Kalo miinna protes knapa gak fic "Onegai, Akashi kun!" atau "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" aja yang seharusnya di hiatusin… Mizuki sekali lagi minta maaf. Kedua cerita itu udah punya plot dan jalan cerita dari awal sampe akhir, juga beberapa adegan yang sudah terkonsep lumayan baik. Beda dengan fic Official University ini yang dari awal cuma iseng-iseng dibikin dengan ngandelin plot cerita yang minim.

Adanya fic ini juga berkat review minna yang selalu jadi inspirasi tersendiri buat aku. Tapi jujur…bikin fic ini lebih sulit dari yang aku kira. Terbukti dari kualitas chapter lima yang menurut aku sangat-sangat mengecewakan. Padahal udah aku rombak berulang kali, tapi tetep aja cuma itu yang bisa aku kasih ke kalian.

Makannya… tolong beri aku waktu sekitar satu bulan /dan semoga aja gak lebih/ untuk nyelesein salah satu fic aku yang lain terlebih dulu. Biar aku bisa fokus lagi ke fic ini. Mungkin gak professional banget. Tapi gimanapun aku masih Author baru yang gak sanggup untuk ngerjain 3 fanfic secara bersamaan terlebih lagi pekerjaan aku udah mulai normal lagi. Aku rasa aku gak sanggup.

Dimohon pengertiannya dan kesabaran minna buat nunggu masa hiatus itu. Semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang aku rencanakan. Ngelarin salah satu fic atau kalau perlu dua-duanya sekalian sambil mengumpulkan selera humor yang entah hilang kemana.

.

Hontou ni gomen ne…

.

Sign

Mizukinokawaii

.

.


	7. Let's take a break!

**Chapter 7**

**Let's take a break!**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya, Mizuki no Kawaii. Saya hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OOC

**Rate: T aja selamanya kali ya?**

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**###**

.

Ohisashiburi minna…. Maaf kehiatusan fic ini memakan waktu yang lebih dari perkiraan Mizuki. Ada banyak hal yang menyita perhatian di real world dan memaksa aku untuk menghiatuskan semua fanfic yang aku buat. Mulai dari pekerjaan sampe pekerjaan dan kembali ke pekerjaan. Sepertinya Mizuki harus cepet-cepet nikah nih biar ada yang nemenin…ennnn…tapi sama siapa ya? Ahhhh…ayo yang punya sodara bujang kasiin ke Mizuki aja ya…nyahahhaha #digeplak

Happy reading ya minna

.

.

"Gendong aku…" Kuroko memandangi Aomine dengan wajah datarnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat kedepan layaknya balita yang tengah merengek pada ibunya.

"Tetsu nii-chan, aku lelah." Jawab Aomine yang sedang berselonjor sambil mengatur nafas dan menyeka keringat dari wajah seksi eksotisnya.

"Aku mau digendong." Kuroko Tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang saat itu sedang berjongkok di depan Aomine. Ia tidak peduli pada tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang saat ini masih malas beranjak dari _running track_ setelah mereka menunaikan tugas mulia dari Baginda raja sakti yang terhormat Akashi Seijuurou untuk berkeliling lintasan sebanyak tiga kali demi menambah stamina seorang seme sejati.

Kalaupun ada cobek yang bertanya kenapa harus tiga kali, dongkrak itu hanya menjawab, "Biar kalian strong, kaya terong-terongan!" atau bila ada yang protes ia hanya akan berteriak "Kaki gak goyang, barbell melayang!" Nah, karena itulah mengapa mereka semua berakhir seperti ini. Ya…semua berkat dongkrak setreng bin sutres tersebut.

"Gendong." Kuroko kembali meminta dengan wajah datarnya dan sukses membuat Aomine menampakkan perempatan dipelipisnya.

"Tetsu-nii, kubilang aku lelah! Aku keliling lapangan lima kali dan kau cuma tiga kali!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jelasnya lagi dengan wajah innocent dan suara datarnya.

Aomine kesal, Kuroko juga kesal. Hingga tampak kilatan imaginatif yang kini saling beradu dan saling tidak mau tau.

"Hn, biar aku yang menggendongmu!" Eikichi datang menghampiri.

"Yada!" Tolak Kuroko tegas, ia tidak rela jika nanti tulang-tulangnya malah berhamburan dijalanan.

"Kalau begitu aku saja."

"Nanti Hyuuga bisa marah." Kali ini Aomine mewakili jawaban Kuroko.

"Ne…ne…bagaimana kalau aku?"

"Aku tidak mau, kau menculik kakakku!"

"Cih!" Makoto langsung pergi, diikuti Eikichi dan Kiyoshi dibelakangnya.

"Eh, ada apa?" Aomine kaget melihat wajah Kuroko yang berubah semakin kesal. Namun, Kuroko tidak menjawab. Tangan yang tadinya terulur kearah Aomine kini sudah lunglai.

"Hup…biar aku yang menggendongmu." Kagami meraih ketiak Kuroko sehingga pemuda icy blue tersebut setengah terangkat dan akhirnya berdiri membelakanginya. Namun-

**Crasshh!**

Sebuah gunting merah melayang tepat ditengah-tengah Kuroko dan Kagami. Keduanya kaget dan langung memandang kearah datangnya gunting yang sudah tidak asing lagi pemiliknya.

"Tetsuya, gunakan kakimu sendiri kalau mau berjalan." Akashi bersedekap sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Sen…sensei…dia kelelahan…dia…" Kagami berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Akashi menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuh Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." Akashi memandangi Kuroko.

"Aku lel-" Tanpa berhasil melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kurokopun terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh jika kedua tangan Akashi tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

Lalu-

"Uhhh.." Kuroko mengeluh ketika tiba-tiba Akashi mencubit hidungnya dengan keras.

"Shensey…itte…" Jelas Kuroko dengan muka datar dan suara sengau akibat hidung yang disumbat oleh tangan setan berambut merah.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang dan segera mengangkat tubuh Kuroko. Menggendongnya ala bridal style. Ia tidak tau, diam-diam dibalik punggungnya, Kuroko mengangkat tangannya dan menaikkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya kearah cobek lainnya yang masih terkapar dilintasan. Yeah…mission complete!

"Kurangi kebiasaanmu untuk menggodaku, Tetsuya. Kau disini bukan kudidik untuk menjadi seorang Uke." Akashi terus berjalan menjauh dari lintasan. Berniat membawa kuroko ke rempeyek –Ruang empo-empo ngerawat pasien yang sakit dan kritis- berada.

"Kalau dengan sensei, aku rela jadi ukenya." Jelas Kuroko sok imut.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu."

"Kalau begitu, sensei saja yang jadi uke ku."

"Jangan bermimpi." Ucap Akashi dengan nada datarnya sambil tetap berjalan dan menggendong Kuroko tanpa sedikitpun mau repot-repot melihatnya.

"Aku tidak berniat menjadikannya sekedar mimpi. Akan kupastikan sensei memasak untukku dan mendesah untukku." Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Akashi tanpa merasa ada yang salah atas ucapannya.

"Tetsuya. Apa kau mau kubuang ketempat sampah sekarang?"

"Ja..jangan…"

"Kalau begitu diamlah."

"Sensei."

"Hn."

**CUP**

Kuroko mencium singkat bibir Akashi.

Akashi langsung diam.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Dipandangi wajah innocent Kuroko yang masih dalam gendongannya.

Lalu-

.

.

.

"Daiki, antar sendiri kakakmu." Akashi langsung menyerahkan Kuroko pada Aomine yang masih duduk santai ditemani Kagami. Tanpa basa-basi Akashi langsung pergi dan tak menoleh sama sekali. Menyisakan ribuan tanda tanya besar dalam hati beberapa cobek tingkat satu tersebut.

.

.

.

"APAAAAA! Kau menciumnya!"

"DEMI APAAAHHH!"

Kuroko langsung menginjak kaki Aomine dan Kagami bergantian ketika ia selesai menjelaskan apa yang terjai di TKP –Tempat Kejadian Prahara- tadi. Ia tidak rela momen indahnya diketahui banyak orang . Terlebih lagi saat ini mereka sedang berada di Selokan –Sekarang lo dikantin- yang notabene adalah tempat nongkrong yang paling banyak dikunjungi banyak cobek disaat jam makan siang.

"Kurocchin, bagaimana rasanya mencium Akashi sensei?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Iya, bagaimana rasanya?" Kagami kepo.

"Ahhh…itu…" Kuroko menunduk malu-malu.

"Bagaimana?" Aomine dan Kagami mendesak penasaran.

"Le…lembut…"

"Seperti apa?"

"Se…seperti yupi…"

"Ahhh…bibir Murocchin juga seperti yupi…kraus..kraus..kraus…kenyel-kenyel enyoy…iya kan sayang?" Murasakibara melirik Himuro yang daritadi duduk disampingnya.

"Ahh…tapi daripada dicium dibibir aku lebih suka dicium di…" Himuro menghentikan kata-katanya dan tersipu malu, sementara Kagami dan Aomine hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Himuro-kun, apa ada yang lebih enak lagi dari ciuman?" Tiba-tiba Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu saja Kurocchin..kraus…kraus…yang paling enak itu…kraus…"

"Tetsu-nii-chan, ayo kita pergi." Aomine langsung menutupi kedua telinga Kuroko.

"Eh…" Murasakibara dan Himuro saling berpandangan.

"Iya, sebentar lagi pelajaran Banci dimulai." Tambah Kagami yang ikut beranjak mengikuti Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Banci?"

"Bahasa Cinta Cyinn…" Jelas Kagami saambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Himuro. Mirip banci ditaman lawang jika sudah diatas jam sepulum malam.

"A..Atsushi…"

"Hhnnn?"

"Bolehkah aku muntah?"

Murasakibara terdiam sejenak.

"Ja..jangan bilang kau mau melahirkan!" Murasakibara menatap horror. Mentalnya belum siap sama sekali.

"Mana ada melahirkan lewat mulut!" Omel Himuro.

"Ya kali bayinya dilepeh...puih…puih…"

"Lagipula aku ini belum hamil, Atsushi!"

"Kalau begitu…" Murasakibara mengangkat dagu Himuro dengan lembut, "Aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi mulai malam ini!"

Kali ini Himuro yang menatap horror.

.

.

Masih di Selokan, Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami masih berjalan beriringan. Dalam hati mereka bertiga sebenarnya iri pada Murasakibara yang sudah menemukan belahan jiwa. Makan diselokan berduaan, curi-curi kesempatan untuk ciuman diatas kasur rempeyek berduaan, yah…pokoknya kemana-mana bisa berduaan. Lalu, haruskah mereka bertiga mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota F5 alias Fasukan Fara Fejomlo Faling Farah di Kampungan tercinta ini?! Ahhh…rasanya tidak elit sama sekali, saudara-saudara.

"Kuroko, bukankah itu…" Kagami menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berdiri disalah satu sudut selokan.

Kuroko terdiam. Dia terlalu kaget melihat Akashi sensei-nya sedang berbincang akrab dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Berambut coklat muda dengan wajah polos dan senyum ramah.

"Daiki, siapa yang lebih imut, aku atau anak kecil itu?"

"Kau juga kan kecil nii-san…"

"Daiki!"

"Te..tentu kau yang lebih imut…."

"Siapa yang lebih manis, dia apa aku?" Kali ini Kuroko memandang Kagami.

"Te..tentu saja kau…"

"Kalau begitu, apa kekuranganku?!" Tatapan Kuroko makin ganas saat Akashi menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu. Ah…mungkin roh-roh Papan Panas –Para penjaga penggilesan paling ganas- ada yang terbang disekitar selokan dan secara tidak sengaja tersangkut di pundak Kuroko saat ini. Entah itu berbentuk Avatar, bangsa jin atau justu pocong ngondek. Hanya para penggilesan –Panitia pengseleksian dan penerimaan mahasiswa tanpa belas kasihan- saja yang tau.

"Ennn…Tetsu nii-san, bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas saja." Aomine menarik lengan Kuroko, bermaksud mengajaknya meninggalkan selokan lewat pintu belakang, seperti yang biasa para artis lakukan.

"Kagami-kun…ambilkan aku pisau yang ada didekatmu."

"Kuroko, jangan berlebihan."

"Ck!" Kuroko langsung menepis tangan Aomine yang masih memeganginya. Dengan langkah yang penuh emosi dia langsung menghampiri Akashi dan pemuda asing itu. Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Berharap tidak terjadi hal yang menakutkan nantinya.

"Siapa dia?" Kuroko langsung menyela perbincangan Akashi.

"Dia Furihata Kuoki." Jawab Akashi tenang saat mendapati Kuroko berdiri ditengah dirinya dan Furihata.

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kau akrab dengannya!"

"Apa masalahmu? Lagipula bukan urusanmu." Akashi menatap dingin.

"Dasar penghianat! Sensei bahkan sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku yang paling berharga?"

Kagami dan Aomine cuma bisa bersweeatdrop. Mereka berfikir bahwa dibalik wajah alimnya, Tetsuya memang orang yang berbahaya.

"A…ano…ada apa sebenarnya?" Furihata yang tadinya diam kinipun ikut berbicara.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kouki, ayo kita pergi ketempat lain." Akashi langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Furihata.

"Fuzakenna!" Dengan refleks Kuroko langsung memisahkan kedua tangan yang tadinya bertautan. "Jangan bercanda! Jangan permainkan aku!" Suara Kuroko yang pertamanya meninggi tiba-tiba berubah pelan secara drastis. Mengubah suasana menjadi hening.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sensei tau, aku…aku…" Suara Kuroko terdengar bergetar.

"Ikut aku!" Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawa Kuroko memasuki kamar mandi terdekat.

Aomine, Kagami dan Furihata hanya bisa saling pandang. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tersebut. Tak lama, sekitar tiga menit kemudian Akashipun kembali muncul dengan Kuroko yang mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang. Ada aura mengerikan yang terpancar jelas dari tubuh Kuroko.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kouki." Akashi kembali menggandeng Furihata tanpa mendapat tentangan dari Kuroko. Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-kun?" Samar-samar terdengar suara Furihata yang makin menjauh.

"Tetsu-nii-san…Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aomine, khawatir. Setelah dua sosok tadi tak terlihat lagi.

"Daiki."

"Ya."

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Kuroko singkat sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

_**#To be continue#**_

.

.

Arigatou buat **ShilaFantasy, KUROUJI, Matsuoka Rose, Yano Akiga, yaoiHunhan, ShizukiArista, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, Nazucchi, Yunjou, macaroon waffle, Noir-Alvarez, Akita Fisayu, Akita Fisayu, alysaexostans, Kitsuneshi Rei, alysaexostans, alysaexostans, alysaexostans, alysaexostans, Aira Sanko**. Aku bales lewat PM setelah aku update chapter ini ya…

Untuk **Flow L** (iya bener. Sesuatu yang dimulai harus diakhiri. Itu yang namanya tanggung jawab), **Raishaa** (kalo di discontinued-in sayang…soalnya fanfic ini kebetulan mikirnya ekstra), **ichinocchi **(makasih mau baca fic aku yg lain), makasih atas reviewnya dan pengertiannya ya ^^

.

.

Maaf dikit


	8. EyXe jAMIN AnTum2 nantI Ora sabar Nimfuk

**Chapter 8**

**E**y**X**e j**AMIN** **A**ntum-an**T**um nant**I O**ra sabar nimfuk a**N**e!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya. Saya, Mizuki no Kawaii hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OOC

**Rate: **Setelah semedi berjuta-juta detik akhirnya jadi **T **aja, sodara-sodara!

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**###**

**Read and Reviewnya jangan lupa ya (^^)**

**###**

.

KAMPUNGAN alias Kampus punya orang lah, Gan! terlihat sangat sepi kali ini.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Negara Api tidak tengah menyerang Negara TEMPAYAN, jadi keempat elemen masih belum perlu dipersatukan, saudara-saudara! Lalu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

Ya!

Anda yang disana!

Benar!

Benar!

Saat dimana momen bersejarah di Kampus tercinta ini sedang berlangsung, tak lain adalah Muzibah -Musim uzian, bah!

Dimana-mana para cobek terlihat tengah berkumpul di aula fakultas masing-masing atau tempat ujian yang sudah ditentukan, begitu pula para cobek dari FAKIR MISKIN yang merupakan kepanjangan dari Fakultas Kefujoshian dan Ilmu Pengerape-an cowo manis dan maskulin ini. Mereka tengah duduk berjajar sesuai dengan kelas masing-masing, dimana para cobek Gigieloh harus duduk berhadapan dengan semua cobek Geuleuh secara jantan dan menunjukkan kejantaan mereka dengan segala kebanggannya.

Oke, karena banyak anak kecil yang baca, maka dengan terpaksa kejantanan yang dimaksud bukanlah kejantanan yang itu tapi yang ini. Yang maksudnya adalah keberanian khas kaum lelaki. Dimana jajaran Cobek tangguh asal Gigieloh harus bisa memenangkan hati para Cobek Geuleuh manis-manis manja yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari mereka.

Namun, dikarenakan jumlah cobek FAKIR MISKIN ada sekian ratus –hasil dari enam belas dikali dua dikali lagi empat kemudian dikurangi satu akibat insiden kecelakaan yang merebut salah satu cobek gigieloh ke Midorimati Hospital-, maka momen bersejarah inipun dibagi menjadi beberapa sesi. Ahh…saya yakin saat ini anda sedang menghitung berapa hasil dari enam belas dikali dua dikali lagi empat kemudian dikurangi satu tersebut. Kalau sudah selesai silahkan dilanjutkan lagi membacanya, saudara-saudara.

Mengenai sesinya sendiri, Muzibah ini dibagi menjadi dua sesi disetiap angkatannya. Berhubung Ketua Yayasan yang memakai nama samaran Mizuki no Kawaii yang menetapkan hari dan tempat ujian, maka beginilah jadwal ujiannya:

Senin, 15 legi 15: Cobek angkatan 2014 sesi 1: Aula A

Senin, 15 legi 15: Cobek angkatan 2013 sesi 1: Ruang Kesenian

Selasa, 16 pahing 16: Cobek angkatan 2014 sesi 2: Aula A

Selasa, 16 pahing 16: Cobek angkatan 2013 sesi 2: Ruang Kesenian

Rabu, 17 pon 17: Cobek angkatan 2012 sesi 1: Laboratorium

Rabu, 17 pon 17: Cobek angkatan 2011 sesi 1: Ruang Kesehatan

Kamis, 18 wage 18: Cobek angkatan 2012 sesi 2: Laboratorium

Kamis, 18 wage 18: Cobek angkatan 2011 sesi 2: Ruang Kesehatan

**Jumat**, 19 **kliwon** 19: Ceker bebek –Cobek Kebangetan Karena Belum Berhasil Lulus Boww! Ingat, jangan tanya "k" terakhir kepanjangan dari apa!

Oke, bohong!

Yang betul: Ceker bebek –Cobek Kebangetan Karena Belum Berhasil Keluar Wisuda.

Jumat, 19 kliwon 19: Ceker bebek: Taman Belakang dekat sumur keramat.

Pemilik yayasan sengaja menaruh para Ceker Bebek dimalam jum'at kliwon, supaya mereka bisa merasakan "indahnya" sumur keramat atau minimal sukses ditemploki oleh Papan Panas yang kebetulan lewat agar mereka kapok dan mau belajar merayu atau dirayu sebaik mungkin nantinya.

Kalau ditanya, kenapa hanya angkatan baru saja yang ditaruh ke Aula, jawabannya adalah agar para Cobek baru tidak protes karena mereka sudah membayar mahal. Lalu, bagaimana jika angkatan sebelumnya yang memprotes hal tersebut?! Yahhh… cukup diancam membayar lebih atau nilai dikurangi, merekapun akan menurut dengan pembagian ruangan dan hal lainnya. Begitulah Pulitik sodara-sodara! Pemikiran dan usaha yang menggelitik. Menggelitik apa?! Menggelitik pikiran orang-orang waras tentunya!

.

.

Nah…tanpa basa-basi, marilah kita lihat bagaimana ujian ala FAKIR MISKIN ini berlangsung. Dimana sisi kiri dihuni oleh lima belas Cobek Gigieloh dan disisi kanannya oleh enam belas Cobek Geuleuh. Sementara itu, tiga Dongkrak penguji yang terdiri dari Imayoshi Shoichi, Midorima Shintaro dan Akashi Seijuurou terlihat duduk berdampingan namun tidak ber-threesome ria –bingung kalau harus disuruh menentukan siapa yang ada diatas, tengah atau bawah katanya. Meja panjang mereka memberi jarak yang lumayan luas untuk memisahkan dua jurusan, yang kalau dilihat-lihat menurut kacamata Dongkrak, kedua jenis cobek tersebut bagaikan _madu ditangan kananmu, racun ditangan kirimu, aku tak tau mana yang akan kau berikan padaku._)*

Oke, ditengah- tengah meja tempat para dongkrak tergeletak sebuah karung terigu segi empat biru ukuran dua puluh lima kilogram yang sudah dipotong menjadi dua bagian, agar tidak terlalu panjang dan demi menghemat pengeluaran. Didalam karung berwarna putih tersebut terdapat bola-bola –hasil rampokan dari wahana mandi bola di taman kanak-kanak- yang sudah ditulisi angka-angka yang berhubungan dengan nomor peserta ujian dikelas Gigieloh.

Dengan mantap Akashi mengambil satu bola didalam karung dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian ia mengangkat bola tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada seluruh cobek yang ada.

"Nomor 11."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Buat **Kuhaku, Thalia Tetsuna, Zhang Fei, akashi sei-ji, shota nogami, Kurotori Rei, Eqa Skylight, YuuRein, Uchiha Ryuuki, yurutan, Myadorabletetsuya, outofblue, Sagitarius Red, Aoi. C, sofi asat, ShilaFantasy, misakii, misakii, ShizukiArist, Hotori Nana, alysaexostands, Shizuka Miyuki, Matsuoka Rose, macaroon waffle, ** aku bales lewat PM aja ya, setelah aku posting chapter 8 ini.

Buat **Guest **(tentang ngomongin apanya nanti juga tau kok ^^) **ryuko (**aokisenya…hmmmm… :p) **misaki **(iya sih emang gak berhak hahaha ^^) **makotochan **(klo pengen liat Akashi yang cemburu, liat difanfic aku yang satunya lagi aja #PromosiTerselubung# Makasi ya doanya… Amien deh…semoga cepet dikabulin ^^) **Raishaa **(nyahaha…pan Midotakanya cuma jadi selingan aja… ohhh…ada pembaca tertindas toh…Mana? Mana? *celingak-celinguk* #dibuang) dan **amd radeon **(cup cup cup, jangan nangis, anggep aja cobaan…hahaha #plakk!) aku ucapin makasih untuk review-reviewnya selama ini. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya…

.

)* Madu dan Racun - Jamal Mirdad

.

.

Jangan protes sama jumlah wordnya ya… Ini sebenernya cuma prolog buat bisa masuk ke ujiannya dan konflik utamanya. Dimohon minna supaya bersabar _**–Lagi-**_ sama keautisan Author yang satu ini.

.


	9. Muzibah –Musim uZIan BAH!- (part 1)

Dengan mantap Akashi mengambil salah satu bola didalam karung dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian ia mengangkat bola tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada seluruh cobek yang ada.

"Nomor 11."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

Hening.

.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada satu orang yang melangkah ketengah-tengah ruang yang kosong. Berdiri tegap dintara seluruh Mamalia yang tengah duduk berbaris rapi dalam bangku yang meja-mejanya membentuk huruf U besar.

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for everyone who are doing the final test**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**Muzibah –Mu**sim u**ZI**an **BAH**!- **(part 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya. Saya, Mizuki no Kawaii hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OOC

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**###**

**Read and Reviewnya jangan lupa ya, jangan cuma di Follow sama di favorit aja…hehehe (^^)**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kubilang Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi kembali mengulang perkatannya.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kau Aomine, nanodayo."

"Sensei, aku ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Lagipula namanya itu Aomine Daiki, bukan Aomine Nanodayo. Nanodayo itu nama permen kesukaanku. Manis, asem asin, rame rasanya." Jawab pemuda berkulit tan itu sok datar, tidak cocok dengan slogan permen kesukaannya.

"Aomine, silahkan duduk kembali. Kami memanggil Kuroko saat ini." Imayoshi tersenyum horor.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimanapun aku kembarannya, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau aku menggantikan tempatnya. Lagipula, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menyadarinya."

Semua orang sweatdrop.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu dimana kembaranmu itu?" Akashi memandang tajam.

"Cie sensei, nyari Aa Tetsu ni yee."

"Kutanya sekali lagi, dimana Tetsuya?"

"Testu mana, Tetsu mana, Tetsu mana…." Aomine memanjangkan nada suaranya.

"Daiki."

"Diiiii~~ Jonggol~~~"

**CRASHH!**

Gunting merahpun melayang. Nyaris mengenai kaki Aomine kalau aja ia tidak sempat menghindar.

"Dimana kakak kembarmu itu?"

"Di...dia sedang menata hati dulu katanya. Jadi..di..dia izin untuk bertukar tempat denganku dan kalau bisa dia mau masuk sesi dua saja." Jawab Aomine terbata-bata.

"Kau harus segera menghubungi kakakmu untuk cepat kesini, atau dia akan dianggap gugur dan mendapat nilai nol." Jelas Midorima sambil menggeser letak kacamatanya..

"Midorima sensei... kakakku sakit, mengertilah sedikit."

"Baiklah, aku tau perjuangan kakakmu mendapatkan Akasi-san tidak mudah. Aku sebagai dosen penguji mengizinkannya untuk ikut sesi dua menggantikan dirimu."

"Aku tetap tidak mengizinkannya, Souichi." Akashi memandang Imayosi dengan tatapan menantang. Ia tidak suka kalau ada cobek yang melanggar aturan.

"Baiklah. Nah, Midorima sensei…bagaimana keputusannmu?" Imayoshi memandang tajam Midorima yang berada di bangku paling ujung sembari menggeretakkan buku-buku tangannya. Horor.

"Iya, bagaimana keputusanmu, Shintarou?" Akashi ikutan memandang Midorima sambil menggerak-gerakkan guntingnya. Ckris…Ckris…!

Midorima diam. Ia galau, mau mengikuti Imayoshi atau Akashi. Secara refleks, ia kemudian memandang kearah Takao yang sedang duduk dibarisan cobek geuleh. Sayang seribu sayang, yang dipandang malah langsung memalingkan muka sambil bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Midorima!" / "Shintarou!"

"I..itu…" Midorima langsung berkeringat dingin setelah mendengar panggilan gaib dari Akashi dan Souichi. Pelajaran berharga yang bisa dia ambil adalah, bahwa memilih salah satu diantara keduanya sama-sama tidak menguntungkan. Sungguh, ia masih sangat ingin melihat matahari diesok hari.

"Ehem." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi perdebatan yang tengah berlangsung dingin namun sarat akan bisikan jin.

"Mi…Mitobe-sensei. Bisakah kau membantu kami mengambil keputusan?" Midorima langsung tersenyum sambil menahan semua tekanan horor didekatnya begitu ia menyadari kehadiran Mitobe.

Mitobe pun menghela nafas panjang. Dengan mantap ia melakukan bahasa isyarat dengan backsound seperti berikut ini:

'_Kaki kanan kedepan, kaki kiri kedepan, langsung jalan. Senam ya iya iya lah.'_

'_Kepala ke atas, terus nunduk ke bawah. Nganggul-ngangguk. Senam ya iya iya lah.'_

Semua kelas sweatdrop. Menahan diri untuk tidak terpengaruh dosen pendiam itu.

"Ba..bagaimana, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima pada Mitobe yang baru saja tiba didepan meja para Dongkrak.

'_Tangan kayak salaman, terus dilipat empat. Oke aja. Senam ya iya iya lah. Senam ya iya iya laahhhhhhhhhh!_'

Semua diam. Berharap pembaca cerita ini tidak mengikuti segala tingkah Mitobe sensei diatas.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mengizinkannya." Akashi kembali stay cool akibat pengaruh dongkrak veteran yang baru saja tiba dan mengambil posisi duduk dipaling ujung, dekat Imayoshi.

"Baiklah, Aomine Daiki. Silahkan kau pilih cobek geuleuh yang kau suka."

"Hah?"

"Aturannya hanya satu. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hati cobek yang kau pilih. Kami berempat akan memberikan nilai, dimana nilai tersebut akan menjadi nilai ujianmu dan cobek pilihanmu." Jelas Imayosi sambil tersenyum.

"Baik aku mengerti. Hmm…etto…" Aomine sok berfikir. "Ah…Aku mau geuleuh yang dipojokan itu." Aomine menunjuk kearah Kise yang sedang duduk menunduk malu.

"Oh, maksudmu Furihata?" Tanya midorima tiba-tiba. "Furihata…silahkan maju." Lanjutnya.

"Bukan, aku mau yang rambutnya kuning itu. Furihata itu bagian Kakakku." Jelas Aomine.

"Ck! Kenapa kau memilih Ryouta Kise? Kenapa tidak yang lainnya saja, nanodayo?!"

"Soalnya, rambutnya mirip jagung rebus. Ahh…pasti rasanya manis kalau kugigit." Aomine fokus memandangi Kise yang masih malu-malu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kugigit'?" Kali ini tatapan Midorima sangat tajam dan menakutkan.

"Ahahaha…bu…bukan apa-apa." Aomine buru-buru menjawab. Ia ingat kalau salah satu kolom gosip di Combelan –colan campus belici belita-belita nan mecum- mengatakan bahwa Midorima pura-pura terpaksa untuk menjadi kakak dari Kise, agar hubungan incestnya itu bisa tersamar publik.

"Tch!" Midorima mendecih bersiap untuk memaki pikiran kotor si pemuda tan tersebut, namun is segera diam ketika Akashi mulai menyuruh Kise untuk maju kedepan.

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" Aomine mencolek dagu Kise.

"Apa kau tuli, nanodayo. Bukankah aku bilang namanya Ki-"

"Ssstt….!" Imayoshi menginterupsi. Memberi isyarat pada si dongkrak hijau supaya diam dan menyimpan segala bentuk brother complex yang melekat kuat bagai lem aybon alias ayang boncel yang biasa dipakai salah satu cobek berambut biru muda untuk 'ngelem' di waktu luang.

"Na…namaku Kise Ryouta..." Kise memperkenalkan diri begitu ia sampai dihadapan Aomine.

"Ahhh...suara yang manis." Aomine menyentuh bibir bawah Kise dengan ujung ibu jarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bapak kamu tukang jualan jagung ya?"

"Bu..bukan..emangnya kenapa?"

"Karna rambutmu mengalihkan duniaku."

Kise tersipu. Midorima sweatdrop.

"Apa rambutku seperti jagung?"

"Iya..kuning..." Aomine memegang ujung-ujung rambut Kise, "bulet-bulet bohay," matanya pindah dan langsung melirik pantat Kise, "dan manis." Kali ini Aomine menjilat pipi mulus Kise. Membuat Kise harus memejamkan sebelah matanya sambil menahan diri agar tidak pingsan ditempat saat merasakan jilatan sensual dipipi sebelah kirinya.

"Bisakah aku memakanmu malam ini?" Aomine berbisik seksi tepat disamping telinga Kise dan sukses membuat wajah Kise memerah.

"Ta…tapi kita baru kenal…kita…"

"Hmm…lalu?" potong Aomine sambil mengelus tengkuk Kise dengan ujung jari-jari panjangnya. Jarak Aokise yang hanya nol sentimeter membuat Kise semakin tak bisa berkosentrasi.

"A…aku…" Kise terbata ketika tubuh mereka sangat dekat dan menempel satu sama lain.

"Hmmm…biarkan aku merasakanmu lebih banyak lagi." Kali ini Aomine mengggigit pelan leher Kise, kemudian menjilatnya dengan penuh maksud.

Gigitan yang agak mengagetkan dikombinasi dengan lidah basah yang menyentuh kulit leher disertai dengan suara menggoda didekat telinga , sukses membuat kedua lutut Kise lemas seketika. Untungnya dengan sikap siaga, Aomine segera memegangi kedua lengan Kise, agar pemuda itu tidak merosot hingga ke lantai.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi, Imayosi dan Mitobe langsung mengangkat papan bertuliskan angka seratus, sementara Midorima mengangkat angka nol dan otomatis langsung mendapat deathglare dari perwakilan dongkrak lainnya.

"Apa?" Midorima berteriak dan memandangi ketiga dongkrak yang lain, namun yang didapat hanya deathglare lagi. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, maka dengan terpaksa Midorimapun mengangkat angka lima puluh. Namun, karena lagi-lagi ia mendapat deathglare, akhirnya –dengan amat sangat terpaksa dan tidak iklas sama sekali- iapun kemudian mengangkat angka delapan puluh. Ia masih lebih sayang nyawa ketimbang harus menghadapi tiga dongkrak mengerikan yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Melihat jejeran nilai yang didapatnya, Aomine tersenyum puas. Sambil menahan Kise yang lemas dalam pelukannya, ia mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke arah teman-teman seperjuangannya. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang memandang cemburu padanya.

.

.

"Next, nomor 10. Kagami Taiga."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kagamipun langsung memasuki arena dengan langkah malas-malasan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "aku memilih Izuki."

"Eh? Aku?" Dengan canggung, Izukipun langsung ikutan maju. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa teman zaman sma-nya dulu harus memanggil namanya. Apa jangan-jangan tanpa disadari, Kagami itu semacam parasit –para penggemar dn stalker gesit- yang diam-diam menyukainya. Ah...tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mereka itu 'jarang bertemu'. Mereka hanya bertemu hari senin sampai sabtu disekolah, kalau bertemu mereka hanya mengobrol biasa atau makan bersama. Pernah juga sih beberapa kali mereka mandi bersama...emm...mandi ditempat yang sama tentunya...oke...oke...dibilik kamar mandi yang berbeda pastinya... Ahhh...sangat disesalkan, kenapa cerita ini harus ber-rate T?!

"Silahkan dimulai." Jelas Imayoshi sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas, menghentikan segala bentuk khayalan si mata elang.

"Etto...emmm..." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus bagaimana harus menjalani muzibah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa...emm...mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kagami spontan.

**Krik krik krik**

Suara jangkrik bersahutan. Menandakan tidak bermutunya cara Kagami dalam hal tembak menembak hati.

"Ara ara...aku terkejut dengan caramu menembak orang." Izuki mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagami dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut. Disampirkan tangan kirinya di pundak Kagami yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Baiklah, jawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat, Kagami-kun."

"Ba..baik."

"Empat kali empat?"

"Dua."

"Empat kali empat."

"I…itu…" Kagami mulai mulai membuka seluruh jemarinya. Melipat empat jari sebanyak empat kali secara bergantian.

"Woy…Empat tau. Dasar baka!" Teriak Aomine dari bangku penonton.

"Yang betul enam belas, Aho!" Kagami balas teriak.

"Ehem…" Midorima berdehem. Mengingatkan kalau mereka saat ini masih menjalani Muzibah.

"Kagami-kun…" Izuki tiba-tiba memegang pipi Kagami dengan sebelah tangannya. "Sempat-tidak sempat harus kau balas." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" Kagami melongo. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Izuki.

"Empat kali empat enam belas, sempat tidak sempat harus kau balas...ya..." jeda "perasaanku ini." Jelas Izuki sambil menatap mata Kagami lekat-lekat lalu tersenyum ramah.

"HEEEEE!" Kagami langsung mendorong tubuh Izuki agar mereka tidak berdekatan lagi. "A...apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kagami-kun."

"Apa lagi?" Kagami mulai sedikit horror melihat senyum Izuki yang entah mengapa menjadi mengerikan baginya.

"Satu ditambah satu?"

"Du..dua.." Kagami refleks menjawab.

"Kagami itu aku yg punya." Izuki tersenyum -lagi.

"A...apa-apaan ini!" Kagami protes, merasa ada yang salah dalam situasi ini. Namun belum juga mendapatkan jawaban, tiba-tiba Izuki menghambur memeluknya dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar.

70

80

85

75

Itulah papan nilai yang tiba-tiba mengudara diantara para dongkrak penguji.

"Kagami-kun berterimakasihlah padaku... kita disini bukan untuk main-main. Jadi, belajarlah lebih giat lagi." Bisik Izuki pelan, hingga hanya mereka yang bisa mendengar.  
>Wajah Kagami yang tadi hanya menyiratkan keheranan kini berganti menjadi ekspresi kelegaan.<p>

"Arigatou." Ucap Kagami pelan sambil balas memeluk Izuki dengan lembut.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

.

Thanks to: **Kuhaku, Believe me it's Hoshiko Namura, Eqa Skylight, Chio'No'Akuma, Hotori Nana, Aoi. C, ShIzukiArista, Sagitarius Red, macaroon waffle, peni2124, Kurotori Rei, alysaexostands, Uchiha Ryuuki, Zhang Fei, ShilaFantasy, Kisa Kitakore, **PM nya menyusul setelah aku update chapter ini ya…

Untuk: **GabriellMichaelis, GabriellMichaelis (**kan udah dibilang, nee-san kamu ini gak akan ngecewain…hahahaha #digaplok oh iya…makasih buat doanya ya…Amien XD**), akashi sei-ji (**iya, chapter kemaren kan cuma perkenalan tentang tesnya, jadi dikit banget deh. Tapi tenang…ini rada panjangan kok :D**), Raishaa (**hahaha…authornya yang jarang update. Parah emang itu author, aku aja heran sama dia _ midotakanya sabar ya…hehehe. Uhuk… #pura-pura gak liat pertanyaan terakhir biar gak diamuk massa XP **) makasih untuk reviewnya. Jangan bosen review lagi… ^^**

Etto…akhirnya bisa maksain update juga. Mizu gak tau kapan lagi bisa update. Maaf untuk minna yang masih nunggu kelanjutan **"Onegai, Akashi-kun"** ataupun **"I Reach You!"** semua fanfic rate-M nya harus aku diemin dulu sampai semua normal lagi. Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku kasih omake deh.

.

.

**#Omake#**

.

"Kagami, elu mau kemana?" Aomine setengah berlari demi mensejajarkan langkahnya. Ya, kalau sudah berdua bahasa gahul merekapun keluar. Terimakasih pada Kuroko yang berhasil mencegah kedua Mamalia tersebut untuk sering-sering menggunakan bahasa gahul demi kenyamanan pembaca.

"Bukan urusan lu. Gue males liat elu. Jadi jangan ikutin gue lagi." Kagami menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia tiba didepan loker. Dengan terburu-buru dibukanya loker yang menyimpan sepatu sneaker berwarna merah hitamnya. Kenapa merah hitam? Soalnya kalau merah putih namanya bendera, bukan sepeda. Ahh…sejak kapan kita membicarakan soal sepeda?

"Elu kenapa sih?!" Aomine menaruh telapaknya pada pintu loker Kagami dengan kasar, sehingga loker yang tadinya setengah terbuka kini harus tertutup kembali.

"Hah…" Kagami menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua bisa saling berhadapan. "Gak kenapa-kenapa, gue cuma kecewa sama nilai gue yang cuma segitu, puas?!" Lanjutnya sambil kali ini dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya sambil memandang tajam kedalam sepasang manik biru tua dihadapannya.

"Elu kaya cewe, tau gak…"

"Terus emangnya kenapa kalo gue kaya cewe? Seengganya gue masih lebih baik daripada elu yang suka jilat-jilat pipi orang sembarangan. Lagian juga, kaya elu pernah kenal cewe aja. Elu kan homo."

Aomine sweatdrop.

"Maksud lu sebenernya apa sih?"

"Gini ya, kalo lu laper, pergi sana keselokan. Pesen makanan sebanyak-banyaknya, biar gigi lu gak sembarangan gigit daging orang. Elu tuh bukan anggota Ge-ge-es alias ganteng-ganteng siluman yang boleh makan orang seenaknya, tau!" Kagami mendorong tubuh Aomine dengan kasar. Membuat celah agar dirinya bisa pergi secepat mungkin. Namun baru saja selangkah, tiba-tiba Aomine menarik tangan kiri Kagami dengan kasar. Dipeluknya tubuh yang hanya beda beberapa senti itu, kemudian diciumnya bibir Kagami secara mendadak.

Kagami terbelalak. Pupilnya membesar dan jantungnya serasa mau berhenti ditengah-tengah ciuman yang entah sejak kapan semakin memonopoli bibirnya.

"Engghh…enhh…enhh..." Kagami berusaha memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh Aomine, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Pelukan tangan kanan Aomine semakin erat, sementara tangan kiri Aomine menahan tengkuknya sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan bibir ganas Aomine ini.

"Arrghh.." Kagami memekik tertahan saat bibir bawahnya digigit oleh Aomine. Karena pekikan tersebut, Kagami harus merelakan bibirnya untuk dimasuki lebih dalam oleh lidah nakal Aomine. Basah, hangat dan licin ketika lidah tersebut mengajak lidahnya bertautan. Menggiringnya untuk bergerak kesana-kemari dengan liar hingga terdengar suara-suara menggairahkan dari keduanya.

Mungkin karena refleks, Kagamipun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada bidang Aomine yang masih mengenakan kaus biru. Mulai iklas menerima ciuman ganas dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Enghh….eenhhh…aahh…" Merasa ada yang salah kalau ia takluk begitu saja pada kendali Aomine yang sejak tadi mendominasi, maka dengan segala keberanian yang entah muncul darimana, Kagamipun mulai memainkan lidahnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Aomine agar ia dapat memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam kedalam rongga mulut Aomine dan mengabsen deretan gigi yang ada, juga menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Aomine dengan ujung lidahnya. Sungguh, dari lubuk hari yang paling dalam, Kagami tidak pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang Uke.

Namun, karena bagaimanapun juga Aomine _lebih_ _cerdas_ daripada Kagami _dalam hal lain_ –karena hubungan darahnya dengan Kuroko- maka dengan mudah Aomine dapat membalik keadaan. Dengan brutal, dihisapnya lidah Kagami yang tengah mengeksplorasi. Lalu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan tekanan pada tengkuk Kagami, Aominepun memperdalam ciumannya. Balik menyerang rongga Kagami yang hangat dan penuh dengan saliva yang saling bercampur. Dengan jelas, ia bisa melihat wajah kagami yang makin merah, disertai suara desahan tertahan dari si rambut merah

"Ennggh…aahhh…aakkhh…" Kagami meremas kaus Aomine. Kelopak matanya yang berbulu lentikpun menutup. Akhirnya memilih pasrah untuk menerima ciuman liar dari lawannya. Membiarkan lidah lain yang bertamu kedalam mulutnya menggodanya. Memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang mampu membuat ujung-ujung bibirnya basah meneteskan cairan saliva.

"Ahh…aaakkhh…" Kagami memukul pelan dada Aomine, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia butuh bernafas.

"Akkhh!" Kagami mengerang saat Aomine tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya, disusul hisapan kuat pada bibir bawahnya.

"Suka?" Tanya Aomine segera setelah ia menghentikan ciumannya. Dengan cekatan ia langsung memegangi tubuh Kagami agar tidak merosot kebawah. Dipeluknya Kagami yang saat ini masih berdiri dengan kepala tertahan pada pundaknya.

"Tau ah..." Jawab Kagami lirih sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Aomine.

"Hmmm…manis juga kalau cemburu." Bisik Aomine disamping telinga Kagami. Terlihat jelas, senyum penuh kemenangan terukir diwajahnya.

"Berisik." Kata Kagami sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya di punggung si pemuda tan itu.

.

.

.

#Ini ngapa omakenya jadi banyak?!#

.


	10. Muzibah –Musim uZIan BAH!- (part 2)

"Heh! Kalau ada salah satu dari kalian coba-coba milih Furihata pas ujian nanti, gw bunuh kalian satu-satu! Kalo perlu gw ruqyah sekalian biar otak lu semua pada kena Virus, alias Vikiran Lurus! Biar kaga ada yang bisa homo-homoan lagi! Biar kaga ada juga yang maen pedang-pedangan lagi, ngerti!" Jelas Aomine sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja didepan cobek Gigieloh yang sedang duduk dibangku masing-masing ketika mereka tengah menunggu hadirnya Imayoshi sensei.

"Hah, apa maksud lu?" Eikichi balas menggebrak meja, memandangi Aomine yg berdiri dibalik meja dongkrak. Namun Aomine hanya diam sambil mengorek-ngorek kuping dan kemudian menoleh kearah Kagami yang sedang bertugas menjaga pintu. Takut kalau misi penyelamatan perasaan kakaknya terinterupsi secara tiba-tiba.

"Begini, kami ingin Kuroko bisa membalaskan dendamnya." Jelas Kagami.

"Emangnya Kurocchin punya dendam kesumat apa?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan polosnya sambil kemudian memakan maiobu-nya "kraus...kraus...kraus..."

"Mana gue tau! Gue bukan emaknya! Yang pasti Tetsu-nii gak masuk sekolah dari kemarin gara-gara ngeliat Akashi-sensei berduaan sama Furihata. Yang gw tau, kakak kembar gw itu masih terkontaminasi penyakit combro, alias cuomburu lah bro! Makannya..." Aomine memasang wajahnya yang paling sangar, "awas aja kalo ada yang berani milih si Furihata nanti!"

"Tapi, kita kan gak tau ujian nanti kita bener-bener harus ngerayu para uke yang ada di kelas geuleuh itu apa engga, Bi."

"Ck...tenang aja..." Makoto membuka suara, "gw sama Kiyoshi udah berhasil nyusup ke Kontraktor, Kantor untuk para dongkrak dan mentor semalem. Bisa dipastiin seratus persen kalau senin nanti ujiannya itu tentang milih sekaligus ngerayu cobek-cobek geuleuh angkatan 2014." Lanjutnya sambil kemudian memandang Kiyoshi.

"Ah...iya...lagipula kami gak mau ngeliat wajah sedih Kuroko lagi. Yahh...walaupun wajah nangisnya itu imut dan bikin iman gw goyah, tapi gw lebih suka kalo dia senyum kaya biasanya." Timpal Kiyoshi.

"Ya…Selain itu, gw makin sakit kuping juga sih kalo Kuroko gak ada disini. Baru gak masuk sehari, kelas kita bahasanya udah jelek lagi. Malah…udah ada yang pake bahasa kebon binatang segala."

"Anjing! Maksud lu gw?!" Wakamatsu tak terima.

"Gw gak ngomongin siapa-siapa kok, Nyet." Balas Kagami.

"Udah gak usah pada berantem! Pokoknya kita sepakat buat ngelindungin kakak gw, OK?!"

"OK!" Jawab seluruh cobek dengan antusias.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

**Muzibah –Musim uZIan BAH!- (part 2)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya. Saya, Mizuki no Kawaii hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**MULTI PAIRING **with M**ain Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OOC

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**.**

**Wajar kan ya kalau aku minta Read and Reviewnya **

**hahahaha**

**(?_?)**

**.**

**.**

**#Selasa, 16 pahing 16. Tempat: Aula A#**

Masih di Muzibah, sodara-sodara. Kita saat ini masih saja uplek melihat perjuangan para calon Seme dan Uke sejati dalam mempertahankan kredibilitas tertinggi mereka. Untuk mempersingkat waktu –dikarenakan sang Author labil kita tengah buru-buru untuk mengerjakan sesuatu- marilah kita langsung menuju beberapa peserta terakhir di hari ini. Dimulai dari pasangan Murasakibara dan Himuro yang sudah kita kenal sebagai pasangan sejati yang siap membuat para jomblowers gigit jari karena ngiri.

Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya Author ingin membuat slight KagaHimu, tapi dikarenakan sang titan ungu lumayan mengerikan kalau sedang marah maka iapun mengurungkan niat mulianya. Yahh…kita doakan semoga kelak pasangan titan versus angel ini bisa menjadi pasangan yang sakinah, mawaddah dan warrohmah juga dikaruniai lima buah anak nantinya. Amien…

Nah…Berdoa selesai.

Mari kita lihat perjuangan mereka!

.

.

"Murocchin...apa kau tau lagu balonku." Tanya Murasakibara sambil menjilat lolipopnya. Tidak peduli pada pandangan mata disekitar yang menganggapnya tidak serius dalam menghadapi Muzibah perdananya.

"Te...tentu..." Himuro menunduk malu. Menjadi tontonan banyak orang membuat dirinya sedikit canggung.

"Nyanyikanlah untukku."

"Ta...tapi..."

"Ayolah sayang..." Murasakibara mengeluarkan lollipop dari mulutnya, kemudian sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas mengangkat dagu Himuro. Bermaksud mencium sang pujaan hati, namun-

"Hentikan! Dilarang mencium pasangan yang kau pilih dalam ujian ini, nanodayo!" Jelas Midorima dengan tegas.

Midorimapun langsung cemberut. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Himuro dan memakan lolipopnya lagi.

"Hmm..mm…Bilang aja kalo sensei ngiri. Aku sih enak udah punya pacar, sensei sendiri masih aja jomlo. Masa nembak Takao aja gak berani. Sensei payah…"

"Apa maksudmu!" Midorima mulai menampakkan siku-siku dipelipisnya.

"Semua juga tau kok…. Kalau sensei gak pede, sensei minta ajarin aja sama dukun sakti Imayoshi. Biar sensei bisa mesra-mesraan kaya kita gini." Jelas Murasakibara sambil mengelus-elus rambut Himuro.

"Atsushi, jaga bicaramu." Kali ini Akashi menyelak. Tangannya mencegah Midorima agar tidak lepas kendali. Sementara itu Imayoshi dan Mitobe hanya tersenyum sambil menyimak.

"Cih, sensei gak asik."

"A..ano...Atsushi...aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu." Himuro buru-buru memegang ujung kemeja putih bergaris ungu yang dikenakan oleh Murasakibara. Ia khawatir. Ia takut kekasihnya terlibat masalah dalam ujian ini dikarenakan sifat si ungu yang selalu terlihat tak pernah serius itu.

"Benarkah?" Murasakibara langsung antusias. "Kalau begitu nyanyikanlah."

_"Balonku ada lima, rupa-rupa warnanya."_ Himuro menyanyi sambil menunduk, _"hijau, kuning kelabu. Merah muda dan biru. Meletus balon hijau-"_

Murasakibara meleletkan lidahnya pada Midorima dan membuat Midorima reflek memukul mejanya berbarengan dengan suara balon yang meletus didalam lagu.

"_DORRRR!_/BRAAKKK!"

"_Hatiku sangat kacau."_

Seluruh cobek mengelus dada karna kaget dengan suara pukulan meja.

_"Balonku tinggal empat...kupegang erat-erat"_

Akashi, Mitobe dan Imayoshi segera memegangi Midorima agar Midorima tidak mengeluarkan jurus Kameha-meha super saiya-nya.

"Nahh apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" Murasakibara memandangi Himuro setelah sempat melirik Midorima yang sudah tenang kembali. Dalam hati ia sudah cukup puas membalas sensei berambut hijau tersebut.

"Emm...tunggu...jangan bilang...!" Himuro menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hnnn...hnn..." Murasakibara tersenyum sambil mengulum lolipopnya.

"Ke...kenapa tidak ada warna ungunya!" Himuro histeris.

"Karna..." Murasakibara menunjuk dada kiri Himuro, "warna ungunya sudah kutitipkan padamu."

"Eh..."

Murasakibara lalu melepaskan lolipopnya dam memandang Himuro dengan tatapan yang serius. "Hatiku...hidupku…kuserahkan padamu..."

Himuro terdiam dan memandang lurus ke sepasang mata berwarna ungu dihadapannya.

"Peganglah jiwaku erat-erat agar aku bisa terus bersamamu..." Kata Murasakibara sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar air mata Himuro menetes. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mendekap sititan ungu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu…karna aku mencintaimu...aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Jelas Himuro dibalik isakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." Murasakibara membalas pelukan Himuro dan langsung mengecup pucuk kepala Himuro dengan penuh cinta.

Tak lama papan-papan nilaipun mengudara.

100

100

100

95

Sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang memberi nilai tanggung dalam kasus ini, sodara-sodara. Lalu, tak lama kemudian setelah Murasakibara dan Himuro meninggalkan arena, Midorimapun memanggil peserta terakhir, "Kuroko Tetsuya...silahkan maju..."

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba begitu Kuroko sudah berada ditengah aula.

"Kau pasti tau siapa yang akan kupilih, sensei." Kuroko memandang tajam.

"Hmmm...ternyata kau memang sangat berniat ya...Tetsuya..." Senyum Akashi tertarik kearah kanan.

"Hmmm...lalu...kau mau pilih siapa? Takao atau Furihata?" Imayoshi berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja aku memilih Furihata-kun... aku masih sayang nyawaku." Jelas Kuroko sambil memandangi wajah Takao yang masih cemberut kemudian berpindah ke arah Midorima yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Teringatlah lagi kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika beberapa cobek Gigieloh mencoba memilih Takao sebagai sasaran cinta mereka.

.

.

**#Flashback#**

.

**~Take one~**

"Eikichi Nebuya...silahkan…tunjukkan kemampuanmu…" Imayoshi tersenyum.

"Aku pilih Takao."

**Srrriingg…sring….sringgg…**

Tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar.

"Shintarou, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mengasah pisau." Jawab Midorima santai, sambil terus mengasah pisaunya diatas meja.

"U..untuk apa, sensei?" Eikichi sweatdrop.

"Untuk memotong kentang." Midorima melirik kearah Takao yang sedang beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Yare yare…Kenapa kau mengupas kentang disaat ujian begini?"

"Imayoshi sensei…aku hanya ingin mengetes ketajaman pisau baruku, nanodayo." Jelas Midorima, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eikichi. "Nah…Eikichi-kun…kalau kau butuh pisau, kau bisa meminjam padaku."

"U…untuk apa?" Eikichi melirik kearah Midorima yang masih mengasah pisau dan Takao yang berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

"Untuk memotong kentang…" Midorima mengengkat pisaumya dari asahan batu diatas meja. "Memotong daging…" ia lalu mengelus mata pisaunya dengan jari-jari yang penuh perbannya, "…atau mengebiri sesuatu..." dijilatnya mata pisau tersebut dengan perlahan sambil memandang lurus ke mata Eikichi.

Seketika Eikichi langsung memutih. "A…aku pilih Mayuzumi saja.

"Apaaa?!" Takao dan Mayuzumi teriak berbarengan.

.

.

**~Take Four~**

"Mungkin sebelumnya ada beberapa yang gagal, tapi justru itu yang membuatku penasaran. Jadi aku akan memilih Takao kali ini, tidak apa-apakan… Midorima…sensei…?" Jelas Makoto sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya begitu ia sudah mendapat kesempatan untuk menghadapi ujian.

"Silahkan…" Jawab Midorima santai dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan heran dari ketiga dongkrak lainnya.

"Arigatou…" Makoto tersenyum sambil sedikit menunduk hormat untuk basa-basi.

"Oh iya, Makoto-kun…aku baru ingat, bukankah siang ini harusnya kau datang ke Rempeyek?"

"Eh?" Makoto terheran-heran.

"Hari ini kau bisa memilih, mau pakai cara apa untuk mengobati _itu_."

"_Itu_?" Imayoshi mulai penasaran.

"Iya, Makoto saat ini sedang sakit nama penyakitnya ada-"

"Ti…tidak jadi Takao...! Aku pilih Hyuuga!" Makoto histeris. Takut kalau Midorima mengumumkan kalau dia terkena koreng dan mata ikan.

"Pilihan yang bagus, nanodayo." Midorima tersenyum.

Sementara itu,

"Ma~ko~to~!"

Makoto langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Terlihat Kiyoshi saat ini sedang melemaskan tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi kretek yang bersahut-sahutan dari buku-buku jemari sahabatnya itu.

"Ahhh...ti…tidak jadi lagi…." Makoto menelan ludah, "aku ganti jadi Furihata saja…"

**BRUAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah bangku melayang. Hampir mengenai Makoto, kalau saja dia tidak buru-buru menghindar.

"Maaf, tangann gw keseleo…" Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum. Horor!

"Sa…sakurai saja…" Makoto terbata-bata sambil terduduk mengelus dada.

"Woooo…ternyata nyalimu besar juga, nak…." Imayoshi tersenyum. "Midorima sensei, bisakah kau pinjamkan aku pisaumu yang tadi?"

"Tentu." Midorima menyerahkan pisaunya dengan senang hati.

"Bersiap-siaplah, nak…! Kau bisa melihat pertunjukanku yang ahli dalam memotong pisang, terong dan juga singkong setelah Muzibah ini berakhir." Imayoshi menjilat ujung pisaunya.

Seketika Makotopun langsung memutih dan pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

**#Flashback End#**

.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu." Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko, "kita lihat kemampuanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Ha'i…" Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Hm…tunggu dulu….aku baru saja mendikusikan sesuatu dengan Mitobe sensei."

"Tentang apa, nanodayo?"

"Aku mau, Takao saja dulu yang maju baru bocah biru ini. Bagaimanapun kami tidak mau membuat salah satu murid Gueleuh merasa tidak laku karena tidak ada yang memilih. Benar begitu Mitobe sensei?"

"Hmm..Hmm.." Mitobe menggangguk.

"Baiklah. Tetsuya, silahkan kembali ke bangkumu dulu. Kazunari kau boleh maju kedepan."

Lalu, Kurokopun langsung kembali kebangkunya, sementara Takao menggantikan posisisnya.

"Nah, Takao-kun siapa yang ingin kau pilih untuk jadi pasanganmu." Imayoshi tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Aku pilih Kagami."

"Maaf Takao, gw sakit perut. Mau kekamar mandi dulu, jadi pilih yang lain aja…hahaha..." Kagamipun langsung kabur keluar dari ruangan yang mulai beraura horror tersebut.

"Cih!" Takao mendengus, kedua matanya langsung memandang sinis Midorima kemudian beralih kearah Aomine " Kalau begitu, Aomine."

"Hah? Kenapa gw?!" Aomine histeris. "Gi...gini ya Takao… Gue…masih mau idup. Etto…jadi…cari yang laen aja, Oke?!"

Takao menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu kalau dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini karena ulah seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Iapun lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk berfikir. Begitu ia membuka mata, ia langsung menunjuk salah satu dongkrak yang ada disitu.

"Aku pilih Imayoshi sensei!"

"Yare yare….pilihan yang bagus, Takao-kun. Tapi rasanya aku sedang enggan untuk menjatuhkan usaha orang lain yang ada di sebelahku sana…fufufu…"

"Jangan berfikir untuk memilihku." Jelas Akashi begitu Takao memandang dirinya. "dan jangan juga berfikir untuk memilih Mitobe-san."

"Ke…kenapa sensei bisa tahu? Dan kenapa aku juga tidak boleh memilih kalian?"

"Karna kami sama-sama sudah punya. Jadi carilah dongkrak yang masih jomblo seperti yang berambut hijau disebelahku ini."

"Ughh…"

"Baiklah…karna tidak ada yang memilihmu, dengan sukarela aku akan membantumu, nanodayo." Midorima langsung memasuki arena.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku tidak ada yang memilih, hah?!" Protes Takao.

"Entahlah."

"Shin-chan, kau menyebalkan! Kalau nilaiku sampai jelek, seumur hidup aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi!"

"Aku sih tidak masalah, nanodayo."

"Woohhh…begitu ya…! Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak masalah! Asal kau tau, aku benci Shin-chan! Aku sangat sangat sangat membencimu yang sudah mempermainkanku! Aku benci Shin-chan yang seenaknya menciumiku hampir setiap hari! Aku juga benci Shin-chan yang membuatku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dipilih sama sekali, pokoknya aku benci!" Omel Takao panjang lebar sampai nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan.

"Hnn…sayang sekali." Midorima menggeser sedikit letak kaca matanya, "padahal tadinya aku mau memberikan ini, nodayo." Lalu iapun menunjukkan sebuah benda yang menggantung, tepat di depan wajah Takao.

"Ku..kunci…" Takao langsung terbengong.

"Kunci apartemenku. Yah…siapa tau kau mau melakukan ini dan itu bersamaku. Tapi karena kau membenciku, ya sudah." Midorima berniat memasukkan kunci beserta gantungan kodok hijaunya kedalam saku, namun tiba-tiba Takao segera menggenggam tangannya.

"A…aku tidak jadi membencimu. Aku menyukaimu…karena itu…" Takao terus menggenggam tangan Midorima yang masih memegang kunci, "bi…bisakah kuncinya untukku saja?" Tanya takao sambil menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah tersipu.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Kau bisa memilikinya, nandayo." Midorimapun segara menyerahkan kunci tersebut ke tangan Takao dan segara disambut dengan senyuman paling lebar yang dimiliki si pria berrambut hitam tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, papan nilaipun terangkat dari tiga dongkrak yang ada.

100

100

100

"Imayoshi sensei, bisakau kau mengangkatkan nilai 100 untukku?"

100

"Tunggu dulu! Sensei curang!" Murasakibara memprotes dari bangku peserta ujian.

"Hn..hn…" Mitobe menggelengkan kepalanya. Member isyarat bahwa hal tersebut wajar-wajar saja dan tidak curang sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Tatsuya…" Akashi memandang belahan hati si rambut ungu, "kalau Atsushi memberikanmu kunci apartemannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"A…aku…aku…" Tiba-tiba wajah Himuro langsung memerah. "Aku akan senang sekali…" lanjutnya sambil menunduk malu-malu.

"Ini tidak curang, kan. Nah sekarang silahkan kalian kembali. Biar Kuroko menyelesaikan ujiannya."

Takao dan Midorimapun kembali ketempat semula –sambil tersenyum dengan caranya masing-masing- dan digantikan dengan kehadiiran Kuroko dan Furihata di tengah-tengah ruang ujian.

"Apa kabar?" Kuroko tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Furihata yang bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ba..baik…a…no…bagaimana dengan Kuroko-kun sendiri?"

"Aku…entahlah. Hn..Furihata-kun…jangan menunduk seperti ini." Kuroko mengangkat dagu Furihata dengan ujung telunjuknya, "aku jadi sulit melihat wajah manis Furihata-kun."

"Ma..maaf…" Furihata memandangi manik Aquamarine dihadapannya. Jarak antara keduanya hampir hilang sepenuhnya.

"Apa Furihata-kun sudah punya pacar?"

"I…itu…aku…"

"Kalau belum, kau bisa mencobanya dulu denganku."

"Ehhh…?! Tapi…tapi aku…"

"Kalau sudah, kau bisa membandingkan pacarmu itu denganku."

"Memandingkan? Bagaimana caranya?" Furihata mulai bingung dengan maksud Kuroko.

"Seperti ini."

**CUPH**

Satu ruangan langsung terdiam saat bibir tipis Kuroko menyentuh bibir kenyal Furihata. Kecuali Akashi! Dia langsung melompat melewati meja dan menarik kasar tangan Furihata kemudian melepasnya.

**PLAAKKK!**

Bunyi tamparanpun menggema dalam ruangan. Wajah semua orang yang tadinya terdiampun langsung berganti menjadi kaget.

"A…Akashi-kun…" Kuroko memegangi sebelah pipinya yang panas. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar seketika kala heterochrome itu memandangnya penuh kemarahan.

"IKUT DENGANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Tanpa basa-basi Akashi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko dengan kasar. Meninggalkan seluruh cobek yang syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan para dongkrak hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuh ke bangku masing-masing..

.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

.

Ahahaha...gomeeennn...jangan pukul Mizu... Mizuki cuma sanggup nulis segini biar bisa update... _

Arigatou buat **Sagitarius Red, Kuhaku, Eqa Skylight, macaroon waffle, Kurotori Rei, PeniPhoenix24, Uchiha Ryuuki, Hotori Hana, Aoi. C, Swetzer, Zhang Fei, Kisa Kitakore, Oranyellow-chan, Bangak, ShillaFantasy, alysaexostands, Shizuka Miyuki, S. Hanabi, megumi ichikawa, Yunjou, Noir-Alvarez, a**ku bales lewat PM seperti biasa ya.

Untuk **GabrillMichalis (**iya nih aku ngutang kelamaan melulu, gomen ne…hehehehe… Pengen sih ceritanya dipanjangin lagi, tapi kayanya harus aku tamatin beberapa chapter lagi.**) Raishaaa (**hahaha…bagus kalo humornya kerasa… iya nih...kasian readernya kena PHP terus buat nunggu updatean…padahal aku gak ada maksud kaya gitu lho…hahahaha #MalahKetawa #Digeplak**)**

Makasih juga untuk **GabrillMichalis** yang udah aku pake istilah **virus**nya alias **vikiran lurus**. Maaf, banyak banget sumbangan singkatan yang belum bisa kupake karna aku bingung mau ditaruh mana. Gomenasai…tapi…aku ucapin terimakasih ke semuanya yang udah pernah nyumbang singkatan-singkatan lucunya dan bikin aku ketawa guling-guling sendiri.

Akhir kata, wish you like this aja deh…hehehehe… See u soon readertachi, reviwertachi, follower n favorite(r).

Sign

Mizukinokawaii

.

.

**#Omake#**

.

**~siang hari dikamar mandi beberapa hari sebelum Muzibah berlangsung~**

"Jadi, apa maksud sensei bersama dengannya? Apa masih kurang dengan adanya aku yang mencintaimu?" Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan datar namun penuh dengan gejolak kemarahan, setelah dirinya berhasil menangkap basah sang pujaan hari berakrab-akrab ria dengan salah satu cobek geuleuh.

"Kau tau, kadang kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan." Jawab Akashi santai. Pandangan matanya menyapu sekitarnya, membuat para cobek yang ada disana segera buru-buru menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya.

"Sensei, apa yang kurang dariku?! Kenapa kau malah lebih memilih bersama dengan orang tadi! Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?!"

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau tau dimana tempatmu. Dengan siapa kau berbicara dan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya cuma aku yang boleh menjadikan sensei sebagai uke!"

"Uke?" Akashi sweatdrop.

"Pokoknya akan kubuktikan, kalau aku bisa memperuke sensei! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku adalah seorang seme sejati!"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko, "huh… aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Bahkan menurutku, sepertinya Kouki masih lebih baik darimu."

Kuroko terbelalak, secara reflek ia mendorong kasar tubuh Akashi. "Akan kubuktikan kata-kataku! Sensei tinggal melihat bagaimana aku melakukannya nanti!"

"Hm…buktikanlah kalau kau bisa, bocah." Akashi bersedekap dan memandang remeh punggung Kuroko.

"Kalau aku bisa membuktikannya, kau akan menyesal karna lebih memilih dia dari pada aku!" Kali ini Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu. Kesal dengan sikap Akashi. Marah dengan kata-kata Akashi yang menurutnya sangat merendahkannya, hingga membuatnya sangat tidak terima akan semua hal tersebut!

.

.


	11. Akhir dari Muzibah

Hontou ni Arigatou untuk, **Kuhaku, Uchiha Ryuuki, ShizukiArista, Sagitarius Red, YuuRein, Sofi asat, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Kisa The Author, macaroon waffle, Zhang Fei, megumi ichikawa, Aoi. C, Orangeyellow-chan, ikizakura, Kurotori Rei, Shizuka Miyuki, S. Hanabi, S. Hanabi, Kedebong Ares, alysaexostans, efi. astuti. 1, ShilaFantasy **dan **Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, **Mizuki bales lewat PM aja ya.

Untuk **Angel (**Hahaha….sabar ya angel.. ^^**), seirumi (**Makasih banyak untuk pengertiannya, maaf ya lama updatenya ^^**), Gabriell Michaelis (**ihihi…bagus kalo kamu suka ^^ Btw, nasipnya Makoto bisa keliatan nanti...hahaha**) Guest (**hahaha…pertanyaan bagus. "Bi" yang dimaksud itu "Babi", soalnya yang kalo gak ada Kuroko, semua cobek Gigieloh pada ngeluarin kata "Nyet" sama "Jing". Jangan ditiru ya…hahaha #Hug Back ^^**), midori (**pairingnya…ahahaha….tinggal dibaca aja sampe bawah, nanti juga pasti ketawan kok siapa sama siapa ^^**), anonanon (**iya disini Kurokonya manly n nekat… Biar dia bisa ikutan geng motor dideket rumahnya bareng kakak kembarnya, si Aomine #ApaBaeDah**),** **Raishaaa1412 (**Midorima manggil sensei lainnya dengan akhiran "sensei" soalnya Midorima itu guru pengganti, junior kudu sopan lah… Mitobe sama Akashi mah dosen lama, wajar aja gak mau nambahin embel-embel sensei #alesan #Plakk || iya nih humornya makin sulit dimasukin kalo udah masuk konflik, soalnya kalo udah konflik kan serius… semoga dengan adanya tag gendre "Drama" difanfic ini, Mizu bisa dimaklumi…hehehe ^^**) **dan** Ryuuki (**ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati ^^**) **makasih untuk review kalian.

**.**

**.**

**Final Chapter**

**Akhir dari Muzibah **

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya. Saya, Mizuki no Kawaii hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**MULTI PAIRING **with M**ain Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OOC

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**.**

**.**

**###**

**Karena chapter 11 ini chapter terakhir, jangan lupa buat nge-Review setelah baca ya, di Follow sama di Favorit juga ya… **

**Hahaha (^^)**

**###**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Akashi langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke tembok, sesaat setelah mereka tiba di sebuah ruang kelas, tak jauh dari aula tempat ujian diadakan.

"Apa kau tau akibat dari kelakuanmu?!"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan, menghindar dari tatapan tajam heterochrome didepannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Kali ini suara Akashi mendingin.

Sekali lagi Kuroko memilih diam dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Rasa sakit begitu ia menyadari kalau orang yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki ekspresi yang jauh dari perkiraannya.

"TETSUYA!" Kali ini telapak tangan Akashi memukul keras dinding yang berada tepat di samping telinga Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko kaget dan menelan ludahnya sndiri. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan seperti ini padanya.

"Sensei… Apa dia sangat berarti bagimu?"

"Iya! Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi! Jenius! Benar-benar jenius, sampai aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadapmu."

Kuroko tertegun.

"Jangan hanya menyesali kesalahanmu, Tetsuya. Tidak akan ada gunanya."

"Aku...aku..." Kuroko menghentikan kata-katanya. Telapak tangannya ditaruh di depan dada, mengecek apakah rasa sakit yang dirasa benar-benar nyata. Tak lama, diremasnya kemeja putih yang menutupi dadanya kuat-kuat sebagai bentuk kesadarannya. Kemudian dipindahkan kedua telapak tangannya tersebut ke dada Akashi, "Sensei… Aku mencintaimu…" jeda, "aku sangat mencintaimu..." Jelasnya lirih.

Akashipun langsung menghela nafas panjang, "tapi kenapa kau berani-beraninya mencium Kouki?"

"Karena aku cemburu… Aku tidak suka Furihata-kun dekat-dekat dengan sensei."

"Tetsuya, kau sedang ujian!" Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko dari dadanya, "kau harusnya tidak bertindak bodoh kalau cuma mau menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak suka."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi. "Aku rela mencium Furihata-kun supaya sensei tau kalau aku bisa menjadi seme yang hebat."

"Lalu apa dengan kehebatanmu barusan, kau pikir aku mau menjadi uke mu? Jangan mimpi Tetsuya!" Jelas Akashi sambil mendorong pelan bahu Kuroko, agar Kuroko melepaskan pelukan sepihak yang diterimanya.

"Tak bisa kah sensei mencintaku?" Kuroko langsung menatap Akashi lekat-lekat.

"Tetsuya… Daripada kau membicarakan cinta, harusnya kau memikirkan nasib nilai ujianmu. Kau tau, mencium lawanmu justru hanya akan mendekatkan dirimu dengan diskualifikasi. Makannya Shintarou melarang Atsushi, ketika si titan ungu itu mau mencium pacarnya tadi. Hahh… Aku ragu kau sudah mengetahui peraturannya atau belum, Tetsuya."

"Aku sengaja..." Kuroko kembali menunduk, "kalau aku tidak bahagia, AKU JUGA TIDAK RELA KAU BAHAGIA BERSAMA ORANG LAIN SELAIN AKU!" Jelas Kuroko dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. Ia kesal. Ia marah hingga tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia marah karena tak sanggup mengendalikan air mata yang jatuh hingga tetesannya menyentuh lantai di dekat sepatu.

"Tetsuya, harusnya kau tidak melakukan hal sejauh itu." Akashi memandangi surai biru laut yang masih tertunduk dalam, kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Setelah ini minta maaflah pada Kouki."

Kuroko terbelalak. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan bibir bawahnya di gigitnya sendiri. Jujur, rasa sakit yang dirasakan sebelumnya menjadi berkali lipat setelah ia mendengar perkataan Akashi barusan.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"A...aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau. Dengan begitu aku akan memaafkanmu."

Merasa dipojokkan dan disuruh untuk melakukan hal yang tak mau dilakukan, Kuroko langsung mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi. "Aku bilang… aku tidak mau…" Jelasnya pelan sambil menahan agar taka da sedikitpun isakan yang berhasil lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kubilang, kau harus mau." Suara Akashi terdengar mengintimidasi, "apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana prasaan Furihata sekarang!?"

"Apa kau juga tidak bisa membayangkan perasaanku?!" Kuroko menatap nanar.

"Maaf, kali ini Kuoki yang harus kuprioritaskan. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

Lutut Kuroko mendadak langsung lemas. Wajah yang tadinya menengadah untuk melayangkan protes kini tertunduk lagi. Jangan lupakan tentang air mata dan juga suaranya yang tidak stabil setiap ia mengeluarkan kata. Ia benar-benar terpukul mendengar semua kata-kata juga perintah senseinya itu.

"Jangan menangis." Kata Akashi datar.

"Maaf...aku... Aku tidak tau...kalau sensei..." Isakan yang ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya keluar. Kurokopun menunduk dan memandangi ujung sepatu kets-nya sambil berusaha keras melanjutkan kata-kata yang enggan untuk diucapkan, "sensei...Furihata-kun...kalian..." kuroko menelan ludah, "sejak kapan?"

"Jangan menangis. Kau laki-laki."

"Maaf… maaf… aku…" Kuroko yang tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Bibirnya terlalu kelu mendapati kenyataan kalau Akashi-nya ternyata menyukai orang lain.

"Kata maaf yang kau tujukan untukku tidak cukup untuk menghapus perbuatan bodohmu tadi!" Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko. Diperhatikannya iris aquamarine yang basah karna air mata.

**CUPHH!**

Sebuah ciuman singkat didaratkan pada bibir tipis pemilik manik aquamarine tersebut. Lembut. Menempel satu sama lain dan langsung membulatkan pupil mata Kuroko. Dengan cepat Kuroko langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga ciuman tersebut langsung terlepas.

"Sensei..." Kata-kata Kuroko mengambang diudara. Suara dari bibirnya berganti dengan suara manis yang memanjakan telinga saat Akashi tiba-tiba menciumnya lagi. Memegang tengkuknya untuk merasakan lembut belahan bibirnya. Kuroko yang bingung dengan situasinyapun langsung menginjak sepatu Akasi kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes Akashi.

"Ha...harusnya aku yang bertanya!" Balas Kuroko sambil menutupi bibir menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Sensei, aku ini bukan lelaki gampangan yang bisa dicium-cium sembarangan!" Tegasnya. Wajahnya yang memerah benar-benar dia abaikan, fokusnya hanya pada ekspresi marah yang tergambar jelas, karena menurutnya Akashi sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar." Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Mengakui hubunganmu dengan Furihata-kun, lalu kemudian menciumku. JANGAN BERCANDA!" Kuroko memukul dada Akashi, "jangan karena aku pernah menciummu, kau jadi bisa seenaknya menciumku! Keadaannya kali ini berbeda."

"Tetsuya…" Akashi mengelus dahi Kuroko, "aku tau kau itu suka sembarangan menciumku, tapi aku tidak suka kau mencium adikku seperti tadi!"

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. "A...adik?"

"Kau tahu..." Akashi menjepit bibir Kuroko menggunakan jarinya telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak suka bibir ini mencium bibir orang selain bibirku." Akashi kemudian tersenyum.

Sementara itu Kuroko memilih diam, perubahan emosi didalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba berubah membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Terlebih ketika Akashi menarik tangannya hingga posisi tubuh mereka saling menempel, air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir di pipi mulusnya kini seolah terhenti secara mendadak.

"Tetsuya…" mata Akashi dan Kuroko saling bertatatapan.

"Chotto matte!" Kuroko langsung memasang pose siaga, kali ini dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi bibirnya bibirnya yang nyaris saja menjadi santapan dosen berambut merah didepannya. "A…aku tidak megerti."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Tetsuya?" Akashi menarik pergelangan dari tangan yang digunakan untuk menutupi mulut si Baby blue.

"Kenapa kau mau menciumku lagi?" Tanya Kuroko dengan muka yang masih merah.

"Karena aku ingin."

"Ta..tapi Furihata-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu adikku. Aku tidak suka kalau kau mencium adik sepupuku itu sembarang. Aku malas kalau ayahku sampai tahu ketidakbisaanku dalam menjaga adikku sendiri dari bibir nakal seperti yang ada dihadapanku ini." Jelas Akashi sambil memandangi bibir Kuroko.

"Ja.. jadi…"

"Jadi, cepat buka mulutmu." Akashi memegang bibir bawah Kuroko, "Aku tidak rela kalau Aokaga yang menjadi bintangnya, bukan kita?"

"Eh?"

"Di chapter sembilan, Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga berciuman sangat panas. Jadi aku tidak mau kalau kita hanya berakhir dengan ciuman seperti tadi?"

"Hah?" Kuroko memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Tetsuya, seingatku fanfic Official University ini dibuat dengan main pairing AkaKuro, bukan AoKaga."

"Sensei… Bukannya yang benar itu KuroAka ya?" Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Bacalah tulisan paling atas di fanfic ini setelah keterangan **Disclaimer**. Authornya menulis dengan jelas kalau fanfic ini **MULTI PAIRING **with M**ain Pairing **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi ini AkaKuro, bukan KuroAka. Nasib membuktikan kalau kau tidak pantas menjadi seme untukku, Tetsuya." Jelasnya Akash nyaris tanpa jeda.

"Tapi… Coba Sensei lebih teliti. Harusnya Sensei membaca bagian paling atas lagi, disana ada tulisan, Rated: Fiction T - Indonesian - Drama/Humor - **Kuroko T. , Akashi S. ,** Generation of Miracle - Chapters: 11 - Words: 26,940- Reviews: 245 - Favs: 83 - Follows: 87 - Updated: 1m ago - Published: Jul 3, 2014 - id: 10502863." Sanggah Kuroko dengan memberi penekanan pada nama Kuroko T. dan Akashi S.

"Tidak. Itu hanya kesalahan sistem. Aslinya Authornya mau menyebut namaku duluan. Sayangnya, tetap saja namamu terus yang terkena _tag_ untuk disebut pertama kali. Haruskah aku menuntut pihak Fanfiction dot net agar authornya bisa menyebut namaku duluan pada kolom _tag character_?"

"Itu mustahil."

"Tak ada yang mustahil bagiku, Tetsuya."

"Tentu mustahil! Kalau Sensei yang disebut duluan, nanti jadinya 'Akashi no basuke' bukan 'Kuroko no basuke'!" Kuroko mulai esmosi. Suasana romantic yang tadi terbentuk mendadak lenyap begitu saja. "Lagipula, kenapa sensei seolah tau tentang apa yang author fanfic ini pikirkan?! Memangnya dia itu siapa sensei? Adik sepupu juga, hah?! Yang keberapa?! Jelaskan padaku!"

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, "Tetsuya, sudahlah… kita sudahi perbincangan tentang Author gila yang sukanya menulis lemon, tapi tidak bisa menulis lemon di fanfic ini."

"Hah?" Kuroko kembali heran dengan perubahan sikap Akashi.

"Soalnya saat ini dia masih belum mau menuliskan adegan ciuman panas atau apapun itu untuk kita berdua, karena bingung mau menulis adegan hot macam apa yang pantas dikonsumsi oleh pembaca yang kebanyakan masih berusia dibawah 17 tahun. Kita sebagai karakter yang banyak dicintai oleh pembaca lebih baik bersabar sebentar supaya author sinting itu dapat ide untuk menuliskan adegan romantis untuk kita di chapter terakhir ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Supaya pembaca bisa bersabar, bagaimana kita lihat apa yang terjadi di aula selama kita berduaan tadi saja ya."

"Hmmm... ide yang bagus." Akashi langsung mengecup kening Kuroko.

"Se…sensei…" Kuroko tersipu malu.

"Ayo kita keaula lagi."

"Ba…baik…"

.

.

.

**#Beberapa saat sebelumnya di Aula#**

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Furihata Kouki kini terlihat diam. Pandangannya seolah kosong. Jemari tangan yang gemetaran terlihat menyentuh bibirnya. Masih terasa bekas ciuman singkat lelaki berambut biru muda yang menjadi rekan ujiannya tadi. Keributan dan juga kehebohan yang ditinggalkan usai adegan ciuman sepihak yang diterimanya seakan tak pernah sampai ketelinganya. Yang ia tau hanya satu, lututnya saat ini lemas hingga tak mampu menopang badannya untuk berdiri lebih lama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Izuki yang berada di dalam lingkaran beberapa cobek yang menghampiri Furihata –yang saat ini tengah terduduk di lantai.

"I... Izuki-kun...aku...aku..." Ujung jemari Furihata yang gemetar masih menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Izuki memegang jemari Furihata. Menjauhkkannya dari bibir yang disukainya.

"Aku...aku..." Ada sedikit air mata di ujung-ujung kelopak yang membingkai mata coklat yang cerah tersebut.

"Tenanglah..." Izuki tersenyum. Dengan satu gerakan halus, diraihnya kedua pipi Furihata. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir tipis yang dimiliki lawan bicaranya.

Furihata diam. Irisnya membulat.

"Dengar… Semua akan baik-baik saja..." Jelas Izuki sesaat setelah memberikan ciuman singkat pada pemuda berambut coklat muda tersebut.

"Tapi..."

Izuki kembali mengecup bibir Furihata dengan lembut. Tak ingin menerima sedikitpun bantahan dari Furihata, sementara itu para cobek dan dongkrak yang ada akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan mereka berdua dan mendekati incaran masing-masing. Abaikan para Dongkrak alias 'Dosen penggerak perkuliahan yang rajin dan kreatif' yang saat ini justru membiarkan Aula semakin ribut. Mereka kali ini memilih sebagai penonton, karena menurut mereka akan lebih menarik melihat para cobek mendekati pasangan dengan cara alami ketimbang cara ujian yang terlalu mengekang.

"Murocchin… Aku juga mau ciuman..." Kata Murasakibara tiba-tiba dengan nada manja sambil memeluk Himuro dari belakang.

"Tahanlah Atsushi..." Himuro membiarkan tangan kekasihnya bergelung dipinggang rampingnya. Ekor matanya masih memperhatikan adegan IzuFuri yang masih berlangsung.

"Tapi aku mau sekarang..." Rengeknya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Murocchin kejam ah..."

"Aku hanya mau mencegah, karena seingatku kau tidak pernah cukup hanya dengan mencium saja." Kali ini Himuro memandang Murasakibara dengan lembut. Dibiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh besar Murasakibara.

"Uuuuhh...baiklah... Kalau begitu, artinya bolehkan aku menciummu nanti malam sebanyak yang kumau?" Tanya Murasakibara manja dengan nada polosnya.

"I…iya..." Jawab Himuro lirih. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang tersipu dari Murasakibara, demi keberlangsungan nasipnya agar tidak diterkam ditempat saat itu juga.

"Uhukk..." Kagami yang ada didekat dua sejoli itu langsung terbatuk.

"Kenapa?" Aomine langsung merangkul pundak Kagami, "apa kau teringat ciuman kita?"

Kagami langsung menyikut perut Aomine dan memberikan death glare yang mematikan.

"Ja...jadi...kalian..." Kise yang tiba-tiba muncul di didepan Aomine dan Kagami menampakkan wajah kecewanya.

"I...itu...aku..." Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ma..maaf..." Kagami langsung membungkukkan badannya ke arah Kise. "Tolong maafkan kami..." Kagami buru-buru menekan kepala Aomine ke arah bawah supaya Aomine ikut meminta maaf.

"Ke..kenapa..." Suara Kise yang bergetar langsung membuat Aomine dan Kagami panik. Mereka tidak enak hati pada si pemilik manik golden bright dihadapan mereka yang sudah tersakiti.

"To...tolong jangan menangis..."

"Kami akan lakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkan kami." Aomine dan Kagami memegang pundak Kise disisi kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu!" Kise langsung menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dan Kagami,

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan.

"Aku mah apa atuh... cuma selingkuhan kamu… aku mah apa atuh...cuma pacar gelapmu...u...u…u…" Jelas Kise sambil menggigit tisu setelah ia meng-copy lirik lagu milik _Cita citata_ yang baru saja didengarkannya semalam.

Aomine sweatdrop, sementara itu Kagami malah langsung menatap horor si hitam seksi tersebut.

"Aomine...! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Jelaskan apa...?"

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan dia?!" Kagami menunjuk ke arah Kise yang sudah banjir air mata.

"I..itu-"

"Aominecchi sudah memelukku!" Kise memotong perkataan Aomine, "aku… aku sudah tidak perawan perawan lagi..." Kise memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan gaya Lalay alias Lebay bin Alay. "Aku mau pertanggung jawaban...!"

"Heeee!" Aomine kaget mendengar tuntutan si pirang.

"Kalau dia kehilangan keperawanan dengan berpelukan, lalu aku apa?" Kagami ikut memojokkan Aomine, memasang wajah terseramnya pada lelaki bergelar Kambing atau 'Kembar tapi maksa, Cing!' yang sudah disandang Aomine.

"I..itu…" Perasaan Kambing-nya Kuroko langsung was-was.

"Pilih aku apa dia?!"

"Pilih dia apa aku?!"

Aomine bingung. Menghadapi dua makhluk yang termasuk jajaran Uke semi bara didepannya membuatnya dengan canggung menjawab, "Aku pilih Kagami."

"Tidak boleh...!" Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut hijau datang mendekat.

"Anikicchi…" Mata Kise berbinar-binar. Sementara dua lainnya menatap bingung.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada adikku, nodayo. Aku tidak mau adikku hamil gara-gara kau sentuh." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sejak kapan kalau dipeluk itu bisa hamil, hah?!" Protes Aomine yang kebetulan tahu, kalau memeluk bukanlah faktor utama penyebab 'tek dung'-nya seseorang.

"Sejak aku meminumkan APTX 2503 ke adikku."

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab, Midorima sensei." Kali ini Kagami ikut membela Aomine. Tidak rela kalau kekasihnya diperdaya.

"Kenapa harus aku, nanodayo?"

"Karena di chapter lima bagian Omake kau dicium oleh Kise. Jadi kalau memang APTX-mu itu sehebat buatan organisasi berjubah hitam, harusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab, sensei!" Jelas Kagami.

"Benar, kaulah pelaku sesungguhnya." Aomine tersenyum sinis sambil menunjuk hidung Midorima. Berlagak seperti tokoh detektif kesukaannya yang sulit untuk tumbuh besar walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Ehem…" Midorima kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Sayangnya aku baru meminumkannya pada Ryouta tadi pagi dan orang pertama yang memeluknya adalah… KAUU!" Midorima ganti menunjuk hidung Aomine secara dramatis, namun kali ini dengan gaya detektif versi dewasa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal tersebut pada adikmu sendiri?!" Omel Kagami.

"Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus mencarikan jodoh untuk adikku, supaya dia bisa punya keluarga yang sakinah, mawaddah dan warrohmah." Midorima lalu memegang pundak Kise, "kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan Ryouta yang manis ini, Aomine." Tambahnya sambil melirik kearah Kise yang tengah menunduk malu demi menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya.

"Tapi aku-" belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Midorima langsung mengambil botol kecil dari sakunya dan langsung meminumkannya secara paksa pada Kagami. Setelah Kagami meneguknya, dengan tak berperasaan Midorima langsung mendorong Kagami kearah Aomine. Karena kejadian tersebut, maka dengan refleks Aomine hanya mampu menangkap tubuh Kagami agar tidak terjatuh. Dipeluknya Kagami yang masih syok atas apa yang telah dilakukan si Dongkrak berambut hijau tersebut.

"Dengan begini akan menjadi adil, nodayo." Midorima tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan protes!" Bentak Midorima, "kalau kalian mau berusaha aku yakin kalian bertiga bisa melakukan threesome dengan baik dan benar, nanodayo."

Aomine dan Kagami saling menatap horor.

"Aominecchi… Kagamicchi…" Kise justru langsung memeluk Aomine dan Kagami sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Midorima yang tersenyum puas langsung berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya. Para cobek yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berempat, secara otomatis langsung memberi jalan pada Midorima. Dalam hati para cobek gigieloh berharap bisa mendapat ramuan tersebut supaya bisa meminumkannya pada pasangan masing-masing, sementara cobek Geuleuh berfikir sebaliknya. Mereka ingin meminumnya sendiri dan segera memeluk incarannya.

Ahhh… Dunia akan terasa mudah bagi para cobek Gigieloh dan Geuleuh, jika mereka bisa memiliki APTX 2503 tersebut. Ramuan mujarab titisan para dewa, yang kekuatannya disinyalir bisa sehebat kekuatan avatar Aang dan juga Korra dalam menjaga perdamaian. Yah… perdamaian dunia per-Yaoian tentunya –kalau menurut mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Midorima menghentikan langkahnya, "aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya lagi. Jadi jangan khawatir." Jelas Midorima sambil memandangi seseorang yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata seorang wanita sembari menarik ujung topi pantai berwarna biru muda yang dikenakan dikepala untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Ketua..." Imayoshi langsung menghampiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada wanita yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di Aula bersama dengan seorang wanita lainya yang berambut pendek dan lurus sebahu.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Orang yang dipanggil ketua tersebut menyibak rambut ikalnya ke belakang.

Mitobe yang masih duduk dibangkunya hanya mengangguk saat wanita tadi menatapnya.

"Tolong hentikan semua keributan ini!"

Dengan satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita berambut lurus sebahu, semua cobek yang tadinya sibuk –dengan urusan masing-masing dan juga urusan orang lain- langsung diam dan kembali ketempat duduk semula sambil terus memperhatikan dua sosok wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju kemeja panitia. Bunyi ketukan hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai lumayan membuat suasana semakin sunyi dan terkesan misterius.

Tak lama kemudian, dua buah bangku langsung digeser oleh Imayoshi dan juga Midorima agar kedua wanita tersebut duduk, sedangkan mereka berdua memilih untuk berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Aku ketua yayasan Kampungan, 'Kampus punya orang lah Gan!' tercinta ini. Kampus yang khusus didirikan untuk menyemai bibit-bebet dan bobot unggul seperti kalian semua." Jeda, "perkenalkan, dia wakilku namanya Sagitarius Red. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Sagicchan." Ketua yang masih duduk menunjuk wanita disampinya.

"Yoroshiku." Sagicchan tersenyum simpul.

Mitobe yang duduk disamping ketua yayasan langsung memandang wanita tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kebetulan kami lewat, jadi kami mampir." Jelas ketua, seolah paham apa maksud Mitobe.

Mitobe lalu tersenyum sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja tiga kali dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan, selain itu ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan." Ketua yayasan lalu melirik kearah Sagicchan sambil tetap menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

Merasa mengerti, Sagicchan langsung membuka map yang dari tadi dibawanya, "berdasarkan rekaman kejadian yang berlangsung pada hari Selasa, 16 pahing 16 pada kegiatan Muzibah untuk cobek angkatan 2014 sesi 2 bertempat di Aula A, maka kami putuskan bahwa tidak semua peserta lulus ujian."

"Haaaaaa?!" Riuh protes terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Kalian yang sudah mengikuti ujian ini, pasti tau siapa saja yang tidak lulus." Jelas Ketua setelah keributan mulai mereda.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba Akashi muncul dari balik pintu Aula yang telah terbuka. Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Kuroko dan mengajak Kuroko untuk tetap mengikuti langkah Akashi yang semakin mendekat ke tempat PAPIPUPEPO –pengurus instansi pualing pujo en kepo- berada.

Dalam sekejap, semua orang langsung terpusat pada Akashi dan Kuroko. Pada Akashi yang menarik tangan Kuroko dan memposisikan si babay blue agar berdiri didepannya, begitu mereka sudah berjarak satu meter dari tempat dua makhluk pemilik gelar Papipupepo tersebut duduk.

"Kalau yang ketua dan wakil ketua maksud adalah anak ini dan juga Kouki, aku harap kalian berdua mau mempertimbangkannya kembali."

"Kenapa kami harus?" Ketua menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan yang jari-jarinya saling ditautkan. Membuat Akashi dan Kuroko diam seribu bahasa, begitu pula semua orang yang ada disana. Bingung harus memakai cara apa agar dua makhluk manis tersebut bisa lolos dari ujian susulan yang menurut desas-desus akan lebih sulit dari ujian utama.

"Tenang saja. Aku tadi belum selesai membacakan keputusan yang sudah dibuat." Sagicchan tersenyum, "bukan begitu, Mizuki?"

Mizuki langsung membuka topi yang sedari tadi dikenakannya, dipandangnya Sagicchan dengan tatapan protes. "Sagicchan, sudah kubilang jangan panggil namaku. Aku kan tidak mau dibilang numpang eksis."

"Tapi bukannya kenyataannya begitu?" Sagicchan sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kaau begitu!" Mizuki langsung memukul meja, menampilkan kesan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Aku ingin kalian berdua ciuman! Kalau ciuman kalian hot, aku akan meluluskan kalian!" Jelasnya sambil menunjuk kearah Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Furihata? Bukankan dia termasuk melakukan pelanggaran?"

"Imayoshi sensei, Furihata tadi sudah berciuman dengan Izuki, jadi kami tidak keberatan untuk meluluskan mereka. Bagaimanapun yang memiliki hak meluluskan cobek selain para dongkrak adalan kami, para Papipupepo sejati." Jelas Sagicchan kalem.

"Ayo ayo, cepat ciuman." Mizuki yang tidak sabaran langsung menggebuk-gebuk meja dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tapi…bukankah ciuman itu melanggar peraturan ujian?" Akashi menatap tajam.

"Mizu, sepertinya Kuroko menolak."

"Hmmm…mungkin Kuroko ingin senasib dengan Makoto yang harus ikut ujian ulang dengan Haizaki yang merupakan cobek angkatan 2008. Yang entah kenapa masih juga belum lulus juga sampai sekarang." Mizuki menghela nafas dan kembali tenang, "hhmmm… sayang sekali ya…"

Mizuki dan Sagi saling menatap kecewa. "Ayo kita kembali saja, Mizuki." Jelas Sagicchan sambil menarik kursinya.

"Tu…tunggu dulu…" Kuroko mulai panik saat Mizuki dan Sagicchan mulai beranjak dari bangku, lalu dengan cepat ia segera menghadap ke arah Akashi. Ditariknya kemeja yang dikenakan Akashi, lalu diciumnya sensei merah tersebut sambil berjinjit. Akashi yang sempat kaget langsung memegang kedua belah pipi Kuroko. Tak rela kalau semuanya harus berakhir dengan adegan KuroAka.

"Sshhhh…" Kuroko menyipitkan sebelah matanya, menahan perih dibibirnya berkat gigitan nakal dari Akashi. Sehingga mau tak mau ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima ciuman lebih dalam. Ciuman yang melibatkan lidah yang saling menyapa didalam rongga mulut Kuroko yang basah dan hangat.

"Eennghhhh…" Suara Kuroko terdengar seksi saat lidahnya dililit oleh llidah Akashi. Diajak berdansa dan meliuk didalam mulut. Bunyi lidah yang saling bertukar saliva membuat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, namun baru saja Aomine mengeluarkan hanphone bermerek Kangkung versi seribu tiga, kedua sejoli yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut malah langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Ketua…" Akashi memandangi Mizuki.

"Haaahhh…" Mizuki menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, "yang merekam akan dikeluarkan dari Fakir Miskin."

"Heeee!" Para cobek protes.

"Kami tidak pernah main-main." Sagicchan langsung tersenyum ala yandere, sehingga membuat para cobek menurut dan langsung menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak merekam menggunakan alat apapun, kecuali ingat mereka sendiri. "Nah, silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Sensei…" Kuroko menatap Akashi. Wajah merah karena malu bercampur senang seakan tak bisa disembunyikan. Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi, Akashi langsung mengecup bibir Kuroko.

"Ahh…" Kuroko menunduk, namun dagunya segera dipegang Akashi. Dikecupnya lagi bibir basah Kuroko sebentar, kemudian dilepaskan. Merasa gemas dengan kelembutan bibir Kuroko, Akashi kembali mengecupnya singkat, lagi dan lagi hingga terdengar suara dua bibir yang saling menempel dan terlepas. Yang suaranya semakin lama semakin intens terdengar namun hanya beberapa saat dan digantikan dengan suara desahan pelan saat Akashi kembali melahap bibir Kuroko. Memberikan ciuman yang megeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulut Kuroko disertai hisapan-hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang menggoda bibir bawah Kuroko.

"Ahhh…ahh…" Nafas Kuroko mulai tak teratur berkat French kiss ala Akashi yang menyebabkan kepalanya harus bergerak kekiri atau kekanan mengikuti gerak ciuman liar Akashi. Kedua telapak tangan Kuroko yang tadinya berada di dada bidang Akashi kini berpindah memegang pundak si merah tersebut.

"Engghhh…eenhh…" Desahan demi desahan disela ciuman mereka semakin ramai. Tubuh Kuruko yang semakin melengkung kebelakang berkat dorongan dari tubuh Akashi, langsung ditahan oleh kedua tangan Akashi. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah menerima dan menikmati setiap kecupan, jilatan dan juga hisapan pada bibirnya. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi untuk mengambil oksigen agar ciuman tersebut tidak cepat berakhir. Ia tidak mau ciuman itu segera berakhir, disaat banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka justru semakin merasa tidak tenang. Sungguh, menjadi tontonan banyak orang meningkatkan hasrat yang makin bergejolak diatara keduanya. Namun sayangnya, tak seorangpun tidak bisa beranjak dari bangku untuk menghampiri pasangan masing-masing demi melakukan hal yang sama yang tengah dilakukan Akashi dan Kuroko. Terimakasih kepada Ketua dan wakil ketua yayasan yang telah memberi isyarat agar tak seorangpun dapat mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Eeemmhhh…." Tak lama Kuroko langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Akashi. Menahan dirinya agar tubuhnya memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup, mengingat saat ini lututnya sudah sangat lemas dan sulit untuk membuatnya dapat berdiri tegak.

"Aku menyukaimu…" Jelas Akashi sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu tanpa harus menunggu tanggapan dari Kuroko, Akashi langsung mencium Kuroko lagi. Mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat melahap bibir Kuroko sepuasnya. Agar dapat menciumnya sepuasnya. Menikmati basahnya dinding-dinding rongga mulut Kuroko, yang pastinya membuat Kuroko merasa geli jika digoda menggunakan ujung lidahnya. Geli yang pastinya terasa menyenangkan dan membuat Kuroko ketagihan.

"Ahhh…aahh…" Kuroko hanya mendesah dan mendesah, ciuman penuh nafsu yang dilakukan Akashi padanya membuat otak Kuroko mendadak macet dan tak mampu berfikir tentang apa-apa lagi. Lelehan saliva yang membasahi kedua ujung bibir Kuroko menambah kesan seksi dan berubah menjadi erotis saat lelehan saliva tersebut menuruni leher jenjangnya. Membuat seisi kelas hanya mampu menahan dafas dan berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu sepulang tes nanti dengan kekasih atau incaran masing-masing.

"Aaarrgggghhhh…" Kuroko terkejut saat tiba-tiba Akashi menghisap lidahnya kuat-kuat. Rasa ngilu bercampur enak seolah membuatnya seluruh syaraf ditubuhnya bekerja dengan tidak baik. Lututnya yang semakin melemas segera mengantarkan punggungnya menyentuh lantai Aula. Kecupan demi kecupannya diterimanya mentah-mentah saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar terbaring di atas lantai. Ekspresi pasrah merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa dipasang kali ini. Ekspresi yang dalam sekejap langsung memberikan kesan menggairahkan dimata berbeda warna milik Akashi. Bahkan saat Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, saliva yang terjalin diantara kedua lidah mereka membuat Akashi langsung berfikir untuk segera berbuat yang tidak-tidak jika saja mereka hanya berduaan.

"Hah…hah...hah…" Kuroko membuka mulutnya, mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu sementara kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari manik heterochrome yang memandang lapar.

"Aka…hah…hah…" Ekspresi pasrah dan sayu terlihat jelas pada muka Kuroko. Membuat Akashi semakin tidak tahan dan membuatnya mengecup si baby blue lagi. Ciuman singkat, namun berkali-kali. Hingga decakan dari kedua bibir yang saling beradu dan juga membasahi terdengar sahut-menyahut.

"Kau suka?"

Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ketelinga, langsung menjawab malu-malu, "su… suka…."

Akashi tersenyum, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Kuroko ala bridal style.

"Boleh kulanjutkan dirumah?" Tanya Akashi dengan mantap.

"Silahkan." Sang ketua yayasan tersenyum. Diperhatikannya Akashi yang langsung berjalan keluar Aula. Siulan dan juga sorak gembirapun kini mengiringi langkah Akashi.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, "Imayoshi, apa kau sudah memasang kamera di rumah Akashi?" Tanya Mizuki dengan suara pelan, hingga hanya empat orang disekitarnya saja yang mampu menangkap kata-katanya.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah kuatur dari kemarin. Aku pasang banyak di sudut-sudut kamarnya."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

.

.

Omotase. Maaf menunggu lama. Mizuki soalnya pusing berat gimana mau namatin FF ini, sementara sudah gak ada adegan yang bisa di plesetin lagi, jadi aja kaya gini. Yaahhh… Maap deh kalo numpang eksis. Saat ini kemampuan nulis Mizuki baru sampe tahap kaya gini, jadi kualitasnya masi kaya gini. Masi harus banyak belajar biar bisa bikin ending yang greget. Terimakasih Mizuki ucapin untuk semua orang yang udah Baca, ngasi Review sama Follow plus Favorite Official University ini. Sesuai janji Mizu sebelumnya, reviewer ke 200 akan Mizuki buatin FF dengan pairing sesuai permintaan. Terus, reviewer yang ke 200 jatuh ke Aho Bishounen. Berdasarkan requestnya, akhirnya Mizu bikin fanfic yang judulnya "Hanashite kudasai, Kagami-kun!" Mizuki harap yang belum cukup umur, jangan baca fic itu ya…hahahaha.

Terakhir Mizu ucapin makasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Makasih udah rajin nagih Mizu buat update. Sampai jumpa di fanfic Mizuki yang lain ya ^^

.

.

.

_**~Omake~**_

Sore hari, dilorong yang sedang sepi dikarenakan ujian sudah usai, dua orang wanita terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan menuju Selokan alias Sekarang Lo Dikantin.

"Ne… sagicchan." Mizuki memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya."

"Ini sudah lewat. Ulang tahunku di bulan Desember, bukan Februari." Jelas Sagicchan datar.

"Oh…ku kira kau Pisces."

"Aku Sagitarus Red, tidak mungkin berzodiak Pisces!" Omel Sagicchan.

"Ahahaha… gomen ne…baru bisa memberi ucapan lewat fanfic." Mizuki memasang tampang wajah tanpa dosa. "Ini…"

"Apa ini?" Sagicchan menerima dua lembar foto yang diserahkan Mizuki.

"Aku mau mereka bertukar kelas."

Sagicchan nampak berfikir sejenak, "Hmm… Baiklah..."

"Lumayan kan, siapa tau nanti kita bisa melihat adegan threesome yang menarik." Jelas Mizuki sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

"Dasar." Sagicchan langsung memasukkan foto Kagami dan Izuki kedalam map yang dibawanya. Lalu ia segera menyusul Mizuki.

.

.


End file.
